


Shou GX Shipping Oneshots

by Coffee_Forever1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: 3rd person pov, BNHA AU too cause that seems fun, Brotherly Angst, Demon Slayer AU just cause why not, F/F, FTM Shou, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, Genderbending, Jurassicshipping, M/M, Omegaverse maybe like once, Ryou dating Fubuki and Yusuke cause i fucking said so, Trans Male Character, Upside Down Magic AU is fun to mess with, Vampire Shou, also im not good at smut-, angelshipping, anikishipping, au's, comfort ships, either ryou is a good brother or i make him an asshole-, everyone is gay lol, lol i suck i fluff since i write FERAL, mostly from Shou's POV, no beta we die like men, shitposts tbh, sometimes they lesbians-, the gay shet with syrus, tooth-rotting fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 61,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Forever1/pseuds/Coffee_Forever1
Summary: These three ships don't get enough love and I'm here to change that. We need more anikishipping, jurassicshipping, and angelshipping content. And I'm here to deliver it!
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Marufuji Shou | Syrus Truesdale, Marufuji Shou | Syrus Truesdale & Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Marufuji Shou | Syrus Truesdale/Tyranno Kenzan | Tyranno Hassleberry, Marufuji Shou | Syrus Truesdale/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 129
Kudos: 26





	1. I Hate You = I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post sex scene/moment with these two idiots.

Syrus panted heavily and looked to his side, groaning in slight annoyance. There was Hassleberry, grinning like the damn idiot he is. He would have punched him in the face to get rid of that shit-eating grin if he weren't so fucking tired. "You know you enjoyed that private."  The powder-blued-haired male rolled his eyes and continue to pant for air. "S-Shut up.."  While he didn't want to admit, by GOD was that some REALLY good sex. He unintentionally whined softly when felt the other move and lightly pull away, making him blush furiously.  He hated the other. For making him feel this way. He just DESPISED EVERYTHING about the dinosaur obsessed male. Wanting nothing more than to strangle the ever-loving daylights out of him but he couldn't help but feel the need to hug him. He often found himself feeling lonely in his Obelisk Blue dorm, always wishing for Jaden or someone to give him company.

But what did he do? 

He always ended up texting this imbecile to come sneak into the Blue dorms  Inviting the other in, he would make him laid down in bed with him. While most often they would just bicker and cuddle in an "angy" manner, this was one of those rare times where they did something ELSE. 

He groaned once more, turning dark crimson. The Obelisk Blue male covered his face with his hands out of utter embarrassment. This time, they got a bit TOO intense. The smaller of the two was quite vocal when he wants to be and WAS HE loud during this session. He bitterly muttered out, "Zane's gonna kill me if he finds out..."  The Ra Yellow male only hummed and pulled his shorter boyfriend close. Syrus couldn't help but cuddle into his warm chest. "It's not my fault. You seduced me into doing so. Who can say no to that lustful voice of yours? You're just so hot when you are like that."  The grey-eyed male looked up at him, giving him a discontent look. He lightly punched his arm, pouting, "You make me sound like a horny little shit."  A soft chuckle came from the other. "But, am I wrong though?"  A small gasp came from the smaller. "Why you!-"

He went to sit up to attack him but he hissed as his felt his bottom ache from their activities. "Your lucky I can't beat your ass right now."  Another shit-eating grin appeared on the taller male's features. "I'm sorry your "Highness" for the inconvenience. Regardless, you can't harm a single fly with the strength you have pri-"  He was cut off when he felt a pillow pressing into his face. "Shut it you pea-brained dinosaur."  When the pillow was removed, Hassleberry gave a big frown and huff. He let go of the other and crossed his arms over his chest. Sitting up, he gave another huff and looked away. "Alright fine! Be like that."  Standing up, the Ra Yellow male began to gather all of his clothes. The bluenette gasped dramatically. "You're not gonna just leave me here are you?!"

"Exactly what I'm going to do private Truesdale."

Once his clothes were on, he looked at the light blue-haired gremlin of a boy. "Unless you beg for me to stay~"  Syrus' expression soured and he huffed. Turning his head away, he crossed his arms over his chest. "As IF I would EVER sink that low for someone like YOU."  The other could feel annoyance drill through his system. "WHY YOU-"  He stopped himself. If he continued, he was only gonna fall deeper into Syrus's little game. He knew when the other was trying something and he could TELL that he was trying to in his own manner, make the other slip. He wasn't going to fail so easily. He huffed and mimicked the shorter male. "I'm not falling for your little game private."  There was the faint sounds of fabric shuffling and moving. As much as Hassleberry wanted to look back at him, he didn't want to lose if that was the other's goals. "Distracting me with dumb tactics like that won't work on me private. I'm a trained ELITE solider! Taught to ignore such small disturbances."

A small chuckle escaped the other male while he rolled his eyes. "Sure whatever dino breath."  Getting off the bed, he hummed and put his shoes on. He was now fully dressed in his Obelisk Blue uniform. He mischievously snuck up behind Hassleberry and seductively wrapped his arms around his waist. He slipped a hand under his shirt and the other brushed over the other's crotch area. Making sure to give feather-like touches to tease him more. Getting up on his tiptoes, he lightly leaned forward. He gave a small whine and hot breath into his ear. "Oh~ Hassleberry~ Fuuck!~"

The Ra Yellow male couldn't help but jolt a bit at that and flushed heavily. This was the other's cue to stop. The small cotton candy haired gremlin snickered in a taunting manner and immediately ran to the door. Opening the door, he stood in the doorway. Bringing a hand to his lips, he sent him a seductive kiss from afar. He gave a sultry pose to add to the teasing. "Better keep up with me unless you want to get in trouble for being in the Obelisk Blue dorms.  **_ ESPECIALLY _ ** for being in mine. **__ ** Bye~"  He snickered and closed the door, bolting down the corridor and out the main doors of the dorm. He roared out loud to himself at the stupid actions he just did. Sure, his ass was killing him but it was SO worth it. To see his hissy fit, it was all worth it. "I wonder what Jay would say about this hehe." 

Meanwhile, an enraged dinosaur was left behind. He snarled loudly and made a break for it, fumbling with the handle of the door before getting it open. Once he got it open, he tore down the hallway after him. "TRUESDALE! WHEN I GET MY PAWS ON YOU!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I love their bullshit moments and their fighitng. They are gremlins but y'all know they still love each other. Just in a different way lmao.


	2. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares of the past cause him distress. But this time, he was someone that can help him with them.
> 
> ___

Shou gazed at his feet on the floor, hoping to escape this bitter reality. The dark room was filled with soft snores from the other male on the bed already sleeping the night away. As for him, he couldn't. The second he closed his eyes, he was plagued with nightmares and dark thoughts about the sins he has committed against himself. Against his body. He felt tainted by immorality. 

Getting off the bed, he made his way to the living room. He couldn't sleep. Might as well make use of this to do work. With each movement, he could feel the ghost-like touches all over his body. His thighs, waist, and hips. He bit his lip and shook at that. Looking at the papers tossed all over the table in such a disordered manner, he sat down and began to go through them. Bills don't do themselves after all. 

///

"You know we need to stop."

"Yes..."

An ashamed chuckle escaped the shorter of the two. He lightly gripped his head. Tears streaming from his eyes. Bags showed under his eyes, standing out against his pale skin. A perfect sign of lack of sleep and care for himself. A short, crazed laugh escaped him. He was really losing it wasn't he? They both were. HAD to be if they were still here. 

"We really are the weak links, aren't we? We shouldn't be doing this, yet here we are. Every night, we know we shouldn't be here, but do so anyways."

"I know... I guess so.."

But they couldn't. They tried to withdraw from one another but like a moth drawn to a flame, they come back. No matter how damaging it is. By daylight, bickering rivals. Trying to have the last say in everything. Even a stupid argument. But by night, they would find each other locked in an intense session of love. Clawing at each other's back, teeth clashing in an intense fight for dominance. Dark purple love marks and bites littering every part of their body possible. 

It was an addiction the two of them had to cope with their forever haunting nightmares of never being enough for someone. They only found the validation they DESPERATELY needed in bed. 

Manjome shifted onto his other leg, clearly uncomfortable with the topic. They both were, however, Shou was more collected physically. Nevertheless, that can't be said about his mental demeanor. 

Before either of the two could react, the bluenette dashed forward and held the raven-haired male in a tight embrace. He couldn't. He couldn't just give him away. He didn't want to bother anyone else. He has already made Judai put up with his weird habits and roles. He doesn't want to put him that position again. His brother wasn't in the best state to attend to his needs and due to him being part of the reason he was like this. 

The taller male held him close. He gently rubbed his back in an attempt to calm him. While this did help, the innocent action soon turned dirty. The hand would soon slip lower and lower. Snaking into a place it shouldn't be going. Rather than going against the action, the other fell into his role. Pressing up against the other and give a soft moan. 

//

"STOP!"

The bluenette bolted up and had slammed his hands on the table. He panted heavily and began to feel himself sink back to reality. He noticed some papers land onto the floor from his sudden action. He took a moment to fully bring himself back. His legs were still out of it, causing him to stumble. Keeping himself up with the table, he steadied himself. Tears formed in his eyes even when he tried to fight them back. 

Loud footsteps made their way towards him. Shou looked up and saw the brunette by his side. "Shou, are you-"

The shorter of the two just immediately pulled him into a tight embrace. He needed comfort. To be told everything was going to be alright. He just wanted to forget that past relationship. Hell, it probably didn't count as a relationship. 

Judai held him close and gently rubbed circles on his back. He gently kissed his forehead. "Hey hey hey... It's going to be okay Shou. I'm here."

Shou didn't reply. He only nestled more into his chest, clinging onto him. He sniffled softly, silently sobbing. 

Judai. This was Judai. His ACTUAL boyfriend. Someone that actually cared about him. Someone that didn't want JUST sex. Someone that adapted his entire life and being to his habits. 

Judai. Judai. Judai. Judai. Judai. 

The taller of the two gazed down at him. He began to wipe some of his tears away, in an attempt to make him feel better. He didn't like seeing him like this. Ever since he spilled about what happened, he hasn't been able to keep it together much. While he was glad the other told him about what happened, he was worried. His old habits always found a way to come back. 

For example in moments like, when he is distressed, he tends to turn the situation sexual in one way or another. He was told by the other that if he did that, he needed to be shut down immediately. 

"J-Judai?"

The other snapped himself back to reality and looked back down at him. He hummed softly in response to that. "What?"

The other felt a small blush appear on his features. "C-Can you maybe... Pick me u-up? H-Hold me close?"

This request was so out of the blue but he didn't mind it. As long as the other felt comfortable with it, that was all that mattered. He gently hoisted him up and held him close. The other wrapped his legs around his waist to help hold himself up. Normally he would have bickered about how he didn't like being picked up, how he wasn't some small kitten that would be picked up whenever the other wanted to do so. But right now, he would allow it. 

Judai carefully moved to the couch and sat down. He held him close and kissed his cheek softly. "Feeling better?"

The bluenette nodded and hummed softly. He curled up a bit against him and gave a soft sigh. He felt... Pleasant. Safe. Secure. Relaxing in his hold, he closed his eyes. Maybe this wasn't so bad. Having the brunette by his side and in his everyday life wouldn't be that bad. He was always so sweet and tender to him when he was like this. Always taking his feelings and wishes into account. Thanks to him, he was slowly slipping out of his sickening habits. 

"You know I love you, right Shou?"

He looked down, expecting a response but found the other dozing off in his arms. This made him give a soft chuckle. He gently ran his fingers through the other's hair. It was so soft and the texture felt so fluffy. It reminded him of cotton candy but unlike the sweet treat, his hair didn't harden up into a tangled mess after a while of messing with it. 

He could have sworn he heard some soft purring coming from the sleeping male. Deciding to not dig into that, he managed to stop a yawn that threatened to escape him. He didn't want to wake the other up. The bluenette DIRELY needs sleep and he wasn't want to toss this opportunity for him to sleep by yawning like a damn lion or something. 

Though this was his body giving a sign that it wanted to rest and he LOVED sleeping, so who was he to deny his body that? He shifted slightly, trying to not wake the other up. Once he was in a better position, he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He let out a soft sigh and began to drift asleep. 

Shou lightly opened his eyes and smiled softly. "I love you too Judai."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty y'all can tell this sucked. Tbh I wrote this instead of fucking sleeping, so its probably s h e t.  
> Also, no beta we die like men. Have my sleepy work.
> 
> I wanted to have it go a certain way but I was just to tired for that man. fdjkfa
> 
> I can write good but Im just dying everytime I stop and do something aaahhh. I understand this sucks but don't roast me T^T


	3. Transitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shou wakes up to something that kills his day. He goes to Judai to seek comfort, but a new unknown arises.

Disgusting. He felt outrageously revolting. Looking at himself in the mirror made him want to scream and knock everything down in sight and sob. He loathed everything about himself. Absolutely everything. His body was sickening. To others, he may have seemed decent and completely fine but today, a reminder of what he really was came to visit him.

He tossed the small hand towel he used to dry his hand onto the counter. He glanced down at a small box full of tampons also on the counter near where he tossed the damp towel and he grimaced. That damn thing just HAD to exist. He let out a loud noise of frustration and slapped it off the counter, not even bothering to look where it landed on the floor, spilling all of its contents. He let out another loud sound of anger and slammed a small fist onto the counter. Why wasn't he just born into a normal male's body?!

Was that SO damn HARD to ASK?!

Angry tears began to bubble in his eyes, ready to overflow at any moment. Few tears stained his glasses and he took them off. Leaving the bathroom, he went to lay on his big bed. He curled up and glared at the air. He was petite, thin, had big eyes, chubby cheeks, and peach fuzz. Again, to others, he would seem perfectly fine. Unique. But to him, in his bitter mind, everything SCREAMED female. 

He would be doing typical everyday actions but then one sudden movement and an annoying and fearful message would go through his mind. 

**_ That's not something a GUY would do. _ **

**_ That's not something a GUY would say. _ **

**_ That's not how GUYS walk.  _ **

**_ Your voice is too feminine.  _ **

**_ Your hips aren't like a GUYS.  _ **

**_ You don't see GUYS crying every five seconds over the smallest things. _ **

And then he would fumble and act strange, to him, he was attempting to fix what he was doing to feel less self-conscious about that flaws his mind has pointed out. If anything it just made him make a big fool of himself and people would call him out on his idiotic actions. 

Turning his gaze to the blue uniform he wore, he stared at it in an attempt to fight off his dysphoria. 

This is a  ** MALE ** uniform.  ** Male. **

** Male. Male. Male. Male. **

I am  ** MALE ** . 

** Male. Male. Male. **

I am  ** male ** . 

I'm a nearly adult  ** male ** . 

Yeah. 

_ But your not on any hormones. You haven't had top surgery. You still have a binder. Are you  _ **_ really _ ** _ a guy? _

A sharp inhale came from the bluenette. He bit his lip. He unconsciously put his hand over his chest. Flat. He felt flat. 

** Flat. Flat. Flat. **

He was flat. But that was because he was wearing a binder and the layers he wore. He had his binder on, followed by a navy blue tank top, and then his uniform. He would normally wear a black tank top but he had to get that one washed. 

He felt attacked. He was being attacked mentally by himself. His own mind was torturing him along with his body. No, his body was always against on the daily basis. He knew that, but it didn't bother him as much until right now. 

Guys don't have PERIODS.

They don't OOZE blood from down there. They don't have to deal with this. You don't see Judai, Fubuki, Johan, and others going, "Anybody got a pad or something? I accidentally started my period."

No. You don't see them doing that. 

You don't see guys double over and being unable to walk or even MOVE from painful cramps that feel like your internal organs have been stabbed, drenched in gasoline and lit on fire. 

While he didn't get cramps, he has heard about how awful they are. He was glad he got to skip on that. However, he did get this weird cold sensation in his thighs that made them kinda hurt. 

Shou shook his head. He sprung out of bed. He wasn't going to deal with this. Not alone anyways. He cleaned his glasses and put them back on. He grabbed a small bag and left his dorm. He stood outside of the Obelisk dorms and began to run towards the Slifer dorms. 

_ "You're not supposed to run in your binder. You could hurt yourself." _

He could hear Ryou's voice ring through his mind. He bit his tongue. He knew that but he was just so used to running around the Academy. He blamed Judai for that. Back then when he was a crazy mess of energy, he would get dragged around by the brunette everywhere, and there was no way he was able to stop him once he started. 

He panted heavily as he arrived at the door. He rested against the outside of the dorm, leaning on it for support. A loud groan escaped him, his chest hurt from that. "I swear th-"

He was interrupted by the intense coughs that escaped him. He looked like a dog hacking up a bone they just ate. He managed to calm his breathing down, but it took longer than he would have like thanks to this damn binder restricting his breathing. It was already a bit of a hassle to normally breathe in this thing, let alone breathe after running a marathon or something. 

"You done hacking up your lungs?"

"Ahh!"

Shou jumped back and nearly fell onto the floor, once again using the outside of the dorm to keep himself up. He panted and looked up. A small smile was present on the brunette's face. He chuckled softly. "I was playing with Pharaoh and then hear someone dying outside my door. Might as well check out who is gonna die on my front door if they are gonna be there."

The shorter of the two huffed and gave a pout. "Ha ha, very funny Judai."

He stated in a sarcastic manner. The other only smiled more. "I know.. So what brings you to my lovely domain?"

The brunette moved aside to let the other in. The other rolled his eyes lightly but did come inside. He set his bag aside on the floor and saw the lazy feline plopped on the floor. He let out a tired meow. Shou smiled softly. "Hey Pharaoh. It's been a while huh?"

Another lazy meow came from the feline. The door was closed and Judai made his way to Shou. "May I?"

A questioning hum came from the youngest Marufuji as he turned to look at him. Judai had his arms out as if wanting to hug him or hold him close. It took a while for that to register in his mind. "Oh! Oh yeah, that's fine.."

He couldn't help but blush as he felt secure arms tenderly wrap around him. A soft content hum escaped them both. Shou couldn't help but melt into the embrace. It was so nice. He felt safe in the other's arms. "Aniki..."

He jolted a bit as the words slipped out of his mouth. He flushed heavily and covered his face. "I-I mean.. Judai.." 

He didn't mean to say that. He had gotten used to saying that. Their relationship was a secret and he often called the other aniki in front of others to make sure nothing set off flags but it felt weird. When it was just the two of them, he called him by his name. It's just a force of habit. 

The other saw this and hummed softly. "It's fine Shou. I get that it slips."

He nodded softly and slowly put his hands back down. He looked back at him. "You don't mind if I stay here for the week? I-I've been having some trouble back at my dorm and I j-"

God, he was panicking all of a sudden. He had to tell the other. He couldn't keep lying to Judai about this. 

But how? 

He was absolutely clueless about how to come out like this. He didn't even tell Ryou, his older brother just found him trying to bind in an unsafe manner and scolded him. But that was it. He was weirdly accepting about it until he found out the reason. Ryou was trans as well. He binded as well and was actually sneaking off to take hormones. He just never expected it from him, he seemed so cis, he couldn't even TELL until he had told him.

For all he knew, Ryou could have been on T for years and here he was trying to live life as best as he could. Meanwhile, all he had was a binder and a sock for makeshift dick. He was 17 now. The possibility of being able to take hormones was getting closer. However, not close enough yet. 

"Sure, I don't mind. It's kinda lonely here. Yeah, I have Pharaoh and Yubel but I don't mind having some human company every once in a while. Kenzan has been off doing other things and hasn't visited in a while. Bes-"

"Judai, I need to show you something that's very important."

The other was caught off guard by the sudden and serious comment. He looked at him and gave a surprised expression. "W-What is it?"

While he was proud of Shou's character progress, getting bolder and more confident in himself with every day, he still had to get used to being the one on the other end of his actions. He was used to a more reserved and silent version of him but he was glad the other wasn't getting walked over anymore. 

He felt the other escaping from his hold. He dug his hands into his pockets since he didn't have anywhere better to put them since Shou moved away. He didn't want to be rude and pick up Pharoah or something else but he didn't want to look like a fool either by having his hands awkwardly out.

The bluenette lightly bit his lip, not exactly knowing what to do. He didn't know how to form anything into words, his brain was dead at the moment. It was just such a spontaneous and out of the blue comment, it took a while for even his own brain to register what he had just said. Before he even knew what he was doing, he had taken off and tossed aside his Obelisk Blue jacket onto the bed. He was unconsciously fidgeting with the buttons on his black shirt as if he were stalling. His expression seemed vacant as he tried to mentally collect himself.

Was he really gonna do this? Was he really gonna risk his entire relationship with the only person he could trust and felt like he could go to for anything? Just because of the need to tell the truth? 

He couldn't just keep lying to him. He felt awful doing so as if he were deceiving him or leading him on. He couldn't just keep this to himself, if Judai really loved him and wanted to be with him, he had to know this. He just did. Whether he would accept him or not, well, he just had to see for himself.

After a moment of stalling, he unbuttoned the black shirt to reveal a dark navy blue tank top. However something black was sticking out a bit from underneath the tank top? The bluenette looked up at Judai, softly biting his lip. He couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable, not because the other was staring at him, but mostly because of himself. His dysphoria was racking up his entire being in this one moment. He just wanted to hide under a blanket and cover himself, hiding what he was. A soft whine escaped him as he looked down. No, he wasn't going to shy away! He wasn't like that anymore! He tried to not show his fear. He wasn't like his first-year self. He wasn't afraid to face what was to come if anything bad happened. 

Picking at his tank top, he began to take it off. Once it was off, he tossed that aside to form a new pile next to his other clothes. His black binder was all that was left. Like he came out to Ryou, he was going to come out to Judai. It was just, much easier for him to do so than to verbally say it. He just didn't have the mind to figure out a manner to say it. Since it went well the last time he did this, might as well. Taking a deep breath, he gave a deep exhale. He looked the brunette in the eyes, trying to not break away from the gaze and cry or something. "Judai, I'm trans..."

Immediately after he announced that the room was pin-drop silent. Not even Pharoah dared to make a sound or even move. Silver eyes intensely gazed into copper-colored eyes. As much as Judai wanted to say something, whether to make the air a bit less tense or to respond to what Shou admitted to him, he just couldn't get his mind or mouth to work the way he wanted them to. The gears in his head weren't that great at times, but it was such an awful time for them to give out right now. Right now, out of all times. "S-Shou I-"

He immediately stopped. He actually needed to plan his words and actions out. He couldn't just act on impulse, he might fuck up if he did and he'd rather not lose the love of his life because of a stupid mistake he made that he could have avoided. They were older now, they weren't the childish mess they were in their first year now. They couldn't just brush aside this topic. Though it was taking everything to fight back that old joking habit of his. 

Breathe. Just breathe and calm yourself. 

Judai was a bit annoyed that Yubel wasn't showing themself to give him some aid or advice like they normally do. Or even joke or tease him. He would have huffed out loud but he didn't want Shou to think it was for him so a mental one would have to do for now. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He looked at his boyfriend, trying to make himself look as approachable as possible. 

He fully accepted him, not minding that the other was trans. It was nice to know and it was a heads up to make sure he didn't do anything that would make him uncomfortable. He usually asked for permission for most physical contact, a habit from when he was a bit more wild in their first years. He would always pull the other into tight or somewhat unintentionally aggressive hugs and that kinda wasn't a very good idea on his behalf since the other seemed to be uncomfortable and try to push away. After a while, he apologized and slowly started to get used to asking him for permission. Especially after coming back from that other world when the other seemed to trust him even less. 

Swallowing some saliva in his mouth. he began. "Shou, I don't mind if you're trans. I still love you regardless. I fell in love with SHOU. Doesn't matter to me what you are, well it does, but I'm sure you know what I mean. I'm glad you told me this. I don't want to make you uncomfortable without knowing why or what I did. I get this is a difficult thing to think of say out loud, well, technically you showed me but still. It takes a lot of guts to do this. I appreciate the fact that you trusted me enough to tell me this. Really... I'm grateful you did."

The bluenette gave a slight expression of disbelief. It... Really worked? He wasn't against him? He wasn't disgusted? Wasn't pushing him away or breaking up with him? He wasn't even sure if this was real or not. He knew Judai wasn't that type of person but he still couldn't help but have those ideas lurking in the back of his mind. "Y-You don't... Hate me? You aren't disgusted by me?"

Judai didn't reply, only moving to grab the discarded Obelisk Blue jacket. The shorter of the two watched him with a bit of confusion but also interest. The brunette hummed softly and gently placed the jacket over Shou's like a blanket. "I would never be disgusted by you. Also, I'd rather you not get sick from it being cold or something. While I don't mind taking care of ya sick, it's better to prevent it. Don't want you to hack up your lungs on my bed."

He gave a comical wink and the other scoffed playfully. He gently shook his head, but an annoyed smile played onto his features rather than one of dread. A giggle escaped from him and he gently punched Judai. Nothing too hard but also not too soft. "You're such a cheesy bastard, you know that?"

The Slifer male only hummed in response. "Is that so?"

Leaning in, he captured the other's lips. The Obelisk squeaked softly but didn't resist or pull away. He gently melted into the delicate and delightful kiss. A small unwillingly left him when the other pulled away. Judai gave a small chuckle at that and gently ruffled his boyfriend's hair. "At least I'm your cheesy bastard."

Silver eyes only rolled in slightly annoyance at how cheeky the other's gestures were, but, he really loved them. Shou took this moment to button up his jacket, he could put on the rest of his clothes on properly tomorrow. Right now, all he wanted was cuddles and more tacky comments. He wrapped his arms around Judai and hugged him. "You're such an idiot."

The other gave another soft hum and pulled him close. He gently stroked his fingers between messy light blue hair. "Then I guess opposites attract. You know, they could make a movie about us. What do you think? We could get Fubuki to help us make it. Just think of it. School idiot meets the top school student. Or is that too cliche for your  _ fancy _ likes?"

A soft string of giggles came from the shorter of the two. "Just shut up and cuddle me."

"Your wish is my command."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this suck but like I tried to do something d i f f e r e n t from what other's normally would write about. Plus me and friends like to toy with the headcanon that Marufuji siblings are trans. Mostly as a fun little headcanon we have. But I liked writing this. It was nice and I just hope I made them not too OOC or something. Im t r y i n g
> 
> a l s o  
> I hope you guys don't mind me writing kinda style/structure. I tend to start a new line after dialoge is shared. So yeah, I hope you guys don't mind that. I personally don't like writing such bunched up paragraphs. I like spacing things out. That's just me tho.


	4. Humans s u c k

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manjome is assigned an angel, he doesn't really like it.

Guardian angels. They often said when you're not in the nicest of times or places, you are assigned a guardian angel to watch over you. Some were nice and sweet, often being quite clumsy since they aren't used to be here on Earth. Others had a bit more experience and often were just as generous and thoughtful. 

**_ However. _ **

Manjome had different opinions on his guardian angel. 

He doesn't know exactly why he was assigned one if he wasn't in a rough patch or something, so what was the purpose? Sometimes even angels didn't know. Some did but sometimes few are thrown out of nowhere to do a task blindly. Usually, they see the purpose after being there for a while. But neither he nor his angel (while he would think this one is more like a gremlin spawn from hell) knew what was the purpose of them being there. 

He was assigned an angel that went by the name of Shou. He didn't expect a super tall or super short angel but the height of this angel makes him burst out in laughter, to the angel's dismay. He wasn't even 5 foot, little kids were probably taller than him. But for a while, it made him wonder if all angels were this tall. When he asked Shou, the other huffed and gave a snarky remark before saying they were like humans and had different heights. Though while explaining this, Majome could have sworn that Shou mentioned something about a brother or older sibling or two. He wasn't sure. He referred to someone as aniki and some as his brother. So he wasn't quite sure if aniki was maybe just an endearing term or not. He was just going to assume so because he really didn't feel like being insulted for inhaling incorrectly by this little rude ass angel. For an angel, he sure was an ignorant little shit when he wanted to be. Quite the slacker as well.

"Are you done staring at me? What, do you want me to do a trick or something?"

The raven-haired male gave a loud huff, feeling rather annoyed at the guts of this small brat. He wasn't afraid to be sassy or straight to the point. He enjoyed making things harder than they had to be or have a condition for certain things of information. He just loved making things harder than it had to be! "I would rather you figure out why the hell you are here so you can do that and get out!"

The shorter of the two only huffed and looked away. "I have about the same amount of knowledge as to why I'm here as you do. I don't know anything alright? I was just sent here. They should have sent aniki to deal with you. He would be dealing with you much better and easier. He usually gets sent to deal with dumbasses like you."

" **_ Excuse _ ** me?!"

The other didn't even seem phased by his dramatic comment. He looked back at him. "I'm being bluntly honest. You're what, 18? You act like a 13-year-old or something. Not a very good look for you if you wanna score girls or guys."

The raven-haired male blushed heavily, a bit attacked and flustered by the comment Shou made. "HEY! I ONLY SWING ONE WAY AND IT'S FOR GIRLS ALRIGHT?!"

Shou only rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say..."

Putting his arms over his chest, the raven-haired male grumbled. He fixed his dark burgundy turtleneck a bit before making his way into the kitchen in an attempt to find something to do to get away from the vexatious angel. 

The shorter male watched as he went into the kitchen. While angels didn't need to eat, they could do so if they wanted to. Not like it would do much but he did find that he enjoyed certain things that the other ate. Most famously, tempura shrimp. He couldn't understand why he was addicted to eating that. He usually wasn't very interested in eating when on Earth but after visiting this human that changed. He wasn't sure how it was made to be so delicious. It just was every single time he had it. The rice that the other had with it was alright but he preferred the shrimp. There was also this cake that he adored. He just wasn't sure what is was called. He tried to ask the other but he found the raven-haired male fall asleep then. 

Looking around, the angel once again surveyed the fancy flat that Manjome owned. He came from a so-called wealthy family but lived in such a trashy flat. Well, it wasn't  _ THAT bad  _ but... He could have lived in a better place. Weren't humans like, greedy? Wanting all the best things for themselves and not caring about others? They often heard about stories or war, murder, betrayal, and greed. It was just a normal thing at this point for him to think that all humans were like that. Judai and Fubuki often lectured him that they weren't all like that but since he wasn't really sent down, he didn't really know. 

He curled up on the couch and sighed softly. He didn't really like it here. He missed Judai and his brother. While his brother used to be an awful sibling, he fixed himself up and he was glad for that. It just felt incredibly lonely here. All the humans he has been assigned to were always so rude and ungrateful for the help he gives them. They made him more and more bitter with each assignment. That's why he doesn't bother with them much anymore, he just does what he has to and leaves. He just hated humans. They were nothing but a bunch of ignorant, uncivilized, and backstabbing being. Sometimes he wondered why God still lets them roam the Earth. They aren't doing anything good, only making things worse. They killed each other for the simplest things.

Because they were a different color than them, different gender from them, different sexual orientation, whatever it was, they were always throwing a hissy fit about it. And boy was he sick of it. Why couldn't they all just get along? They were all human, why weigh another's life more important than another? He never understood how humans functioned besides basic physical functions. 

He huffed and played with his fluffy light blue hair. He gave a small frown. While here, he was always trying to figure out the concept of love. Most people said it was just a wonderful sensation and a lovely part of life. When one meets someone that completely "rocks" their world. He still had yet to have that sensation. But he probably wasn't ever going to feel that sensation. Most angels were banned from having lots of human traits. Few have lasted with having such freedoms without paying the price for their misdeeds by losing their divinity and getting tossed to Earth as a simple human. Who would forfeit such a powerful and might status as an angel just for a stupid human? He knew an angel by the name of Saiou. Very sweet and caring angel. He was sent to attend to a human by the name of Edo Phoenix. The name itself wanted to make him punch a wall. According to his brother, they fell in love and did a deed that was deemed primal and sinful. His wings were clipped, his divinity taken. Why? Why did he give it all away? What was  _ SO  _ ** ENTICING  ** about  ** LOVE  ** that made his fellow comrades drop left and right?

If anything, it made him fear to love. What would happen if he caught feelings? What could go down? Was he going to get his wings clipped? His abilities taken? His status stripped from him? He didn't know what he would do if he got turned into a human. How would he survive? How do jobs work? Didn't you need to go to this jail referred to by the humans as "school" for most of your life in order to succeed? How do taxes work? How do you get a place to stay in? How much do you get paid to buy things you need?

"Hey cotton candy hair. I got some food in case you want. Not saying you have to eat it though. Could starve for all I care..."

The other yelped and sat up. His heart was beating to the point of breaking his ribcage. "What the hell?! Could have maybe warned me you were there!"

Manjome snorted and rolled his eyes. "Wah wah, shut up and eat alright? I'm trying to be nice to ya. Don't make me regret it."

Shou scoffed. "As if I would eat the atrocities you make that you call nutri-"

He looked down and gasped quietly. It was a bowl of tempura shrimp. His favorite! But... Why? The raven-haired male looked away and set the bowl down. A thin but visible blush painted itself on his cheeks. "Don't be so surprised, just eat it or I will."

A small smile unintentionally graced onto his features. He was being... Considerate for once. Other times, they would fight tooth and nail for stupid things but they weren't right now. It made him a bit hesitant but he silently accepted the bowl. Taking the chopsticks next to it, he picked up a piece and ate it. A soft content hum escaped him as he enjoyed it. He didn't know how it was always oh so delicious every time. After he swallowed it, he looked at Manjoume. "Thanks... I mean it."

This made the only give him a confused look. "W-What?"

"I said thanks."

"You aren't insulting me.."

The other set the bowl down. He gave a sound of discontent. "Look, I can be nice when I want to. I'm not always an asshole alright?"

The taller of the two hummed. "Didn't think that was possible."

"I-"

Manjome cut the other off by stealing one of his shrimps before running off into his room. A loud gasp ripped from the bluenette. THERE was the catch he was oh so waiting for.

"MANJOME! GET OVER HERE!"

He could probably get used to this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I gave up halfway through? lmao I'm braindead. send help.


	5. Tea vs Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He always wonders why he drinks plain boring tea.

"I don't get why you like drinking hot leaf water saurus. It's disgusting. You could put some honey or sugar in it but you don't. Hell, you could put milk in it for all I care just don't drink it like that saurus!"

Shou gave a heavy and harsh scoff in response to that. He set down his cup. "First of all, it tastes perfectly fine the way it is. If I don't like how strong it is I'll just put more water in it to water it down. Second of all, sugar and honey messes with the taste and makes it taste like shit. Third of all, I'm not sure if you're the only dumbass that didn't get the memo while being with me all this time but I HATE MILK! It's disgusting and makes my stomach weird after I drink it!"

Kenzan rolled his eyes. He knew that but he liked to constantly bring that up in attempts to piss him off. "That explains why you're so short saurus." He remarked before taking a sip of his coffee. This made the other nearly choke on the tea he had just sipped. Swallowing it quickly, he glared at the other. "What did you just say?! Say it again. I fucking DARE you to say it again to my face."

'Poor choice of words there buddy.' The other thought to himself as he set down his cup of coffee on the counter. He made his way up to the other, getting down on one knee and looking at him square in the face. A smirk spread across his face as he began. "I said, that explains why you're so short. Must I repeat it again saurus? I can if you want."

The bluenette gave an offended expression and growled. "Listen here, I might be short but I can still kick your ass. Remember back at the Academy? I managed to land more punches on you than you could on me. Plus your kneecaps are at a perfect angle for me to reach so you better watch it or your gonna lose them. Got it?!"

The other only chuckled and ruffled his fluffy cyan hair. "Keep telling yourself that cotton ball. You're so cute when you're angry at me. It's adorable to see saurus."

God, could this dino-brained idiot be anymore vexatious? It took everything in his system to keep himself from strangling the living daylights out of him. He groaned out and smacked the other's hand out of his hair. He rubbed his temples and glared at the other. "Why did I decide to date you? Out of all the people, hell I could have maybe stolen Fubuki from my brother if I felt like. And I decided to date you."

This made the other give a mischievous expression. "You say that now but when we are in bed you don't seem to complain about anything saurus~"

Shou turned brought crimson and he harshly punched the other on the arm, though it probably didn't do much he was still gonna try anyways. Hitting this idiot was something he was ALWAYS gonna be up for. To make up for all the headaches he gives him on the daily. He slammed his tiny fists onto his arm over and over again. "Stupid dinosaur, I wish you went extinct or something by now. If not you're gonna drive me to mental extinction with your constant "saurus" bullcrap."

Kenzan hummed at that and lightly giggled at other's attempts of hurting him. His grin only grew more. "Saurus. I thought you loved it when I did that saurus." He continued to tease and press on. The bluenette groaned rather loudly. He repeated the action once more but even louder than the first and stopped his hitting actions. Manjoume and Johan, HELL EVEN JIM teased him and called him a "morosexual" 

He always wondered what they meant by that but the more he hung around Kenzan, the more he began to slowly realize what they meant. Though that could also why he was heavily attracted to Judai for a while. Have you seen that imbecile? The stupider either of them got, the more he just wanted to kiss them so hard and just make a mess on the floor. He wondered why he found that so attractive! There was NOTHING attractive about an idiot that doesn't know even know how to count from 1 to 10 and an idiot that doesn't know some dinosaurs eats other dinosaurs. 

He sighed and got his cup of tea again and took a few sips. They went from arguing about tea or coffee to this. That's just lovely. Only they could be this random and spontaneous but if he was being honest, that's what he liked about their relationship. They were together but he loved the feeling of still chasing after one another. The idea of Kenzan having yet to still swoon or get him even though he already did. While Shou didn't like to admit it out loud, he  ** ADORED ** playing hard to get and the other wasn't complaining. It made both parties always eager to get the upper hand over the other. With Judai, once he got you, he just does cute gestures and cuddles. Don't get him wrong, he enjoyed that too but he liked it ROUGH too. If there wasn't some mischief, it wasn't fun. 

He set the cup down once more and wrapped his arms around the other. It was a surprisingly soft embrace and not threatening. He wasn't trying to strangle the other and that surprised the dark-haired brunette. Cuddling into the other's chest, he let out a small hum as he did. Not really knowing what to do, the taller of the two lightly stroked his fingers through the cotton candy locks. He held him close and could have sworn he heard some soft purrs escape the other. As much as he wanted to tease the bluenette for that he didn't want to give up the moment. They sat there for a decent amount of time but Kenzan began to question why the other wasn't moving or complaining. He looked down and saw Shou softly sleeping in his hold. His relaxed facial expression was utterly delightful to get the chance to see. While it wasn't rare to see him make these cute faces, they weren't very common either. A soft smile appeared on his features. "You know you need to sleep more Marufuji-senpai..."

He softly said as he gently shifted the other into a more comfortable position. He didn't want to move mostly just because he just wanted the other to rest for once. Shou was always stressing over every little things and never slept until he knew for sure there wasn't anything left to do that day. He wasn't the person that left things for the next day. But that made him just a mess. He never ate much, drank any water, rested. To be honest, he didn't remember the last time he slept a whole night there with him. It just made him worry a bit. He often did this and he didn't like that. They graduated from the Academy but he still carries those habits. "I just want you to be alright saurus..."

Continuing to lightly stroke the other soft hair, he gave a soft sigh and gently planted a kiss on the other's head. "I don't want you to get sick... Or have anything bad happen to you saurus. I love you too much to have that happen to you."

A light shift of movement came from the former Obelisk blue student. A soft whined escaped him as he lightly shifted. He didn't show any signs of waking up at the moment. A faint smile graced onto the former Ra yellow student's face. He wish they had more moments like this. Maybe soon in the future once Shou breaks down his walls a bit more. Then maybe they could have so more soft moments like this. But till then, stupid and idiot fights would have to do. He didn't mind that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have them being idiots but also soft uwu


	6. Lockeroom Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shou goes to the lockerroom after winning a duel. Only for someone to be waiting there for him.

Shou blushed a bit as he was lightly pushed against the locker behind him, trapped between his husband and the metal locker holding his things. "J-Judai..."

He and Ryou had just finished a duel together and while his brother managed to leave right away, he wasn't given that same luck. Fans and reporters surrounded him before he could get away. While he didn't mind all the attention once in a while, today he just wanted to leave and go home. Rest after a long day. He came back to an empty locker room and gave a rather disappointed expression. He wanted to celebrate with the other but he was probably long gone now. However, while he was in the middle of getting to his locker, he was ambushed by none other than Judai Yuki. His husband. 

The brunette gave a soft chuckle. "Nice duel out there Shou. I really like how you did out there but... I personally think you should have used your trap to make that combo even more badass than it already was."  The bluenette gave a small huff in response. He looked down and tried to keep his cool but around this man, it was impossible since he knew how to press each and every single one of his buttons and he pressed them well. "You don't even know what card I had set down so you don't know that. It could have been a Mirror Force or Wonder Garage for all you know..."

"I know how you act with each and every single one of your cards Shou. We went to the Academy for three years together, and have been married for at least four years. I should at least know that much, don't you think?"  A warm blush waltzed onto the youngest Marufuji's features and he let out a quiet grumble that wasn't very coherent to either of them but nonetheless it made Judai giggle. He enjoyed it when the other got all hissy but in a good way. It means his teasing was working and he was slowly getting him where he wanted. He let his hands lightly wander, letting them gently rub the bluenette's hips. Gently massaging them with his thumbs, he leaned in and captured the other's lips.  As much the pro duelist wanted to break the kiss and smack the other, he found that he might as well enjoy this. It was a gift for himself for winning today's duel. Kissing back, he decided to experiment a bit with the other. He put his smaller hands on top of the other's and began to move them towards his ass. Surprisingly, the other complied and even harshly gave them a squeeze. This made him break the kiss and arched into him a bit. A yearning moan escaped him, making him blush harder. His hands moved and gripped at the other's arms. "Seem like your a bit needy today aren't you?"

The other glared at him and tried to give a growl but it ended up sounding more like a whimper than the sound of a feracious being. "J-Just shut up and kiss me Judai." He hissed out. He was utterly embarrassed at the way the other was making him slowly losing his basic functions to ignore all these gestures.  Soft laughter came from the other. "Aww... You're mean to me but that's fine."  They locked lips once more but it was more intense than the last one. This one was definitely telling them that they sought something more than simple verbal teases. A few more squeezes made Shou let out a few loud whimpers as he tried to hold in the loud moans that threatened to escape him. He wasn't going to give in that easily to his husband's actions. Not without some sort of fight. Pulling away once more, both males panted hard from the rough actions. "Even after all these years, you insist on keeping that uniform..." Judai took a moment to caught his breath before he continued. "You just remind me of the times we made love in your dorm back at the Academy."

As he said this, his hands moved from where they previously were to lightly trace the other's outfit. He wasn't sure why the other insisted on keeping all the uniforms from the academy, but he did. Tonight he was wearing his Obelisk Blue uniform which must have meant there was a very special event or occasion tonight which was the case. Leaning forward, he lightly nipped the other's earlobe. This made the shorter of the two to give a light gasp and bite his lip in anticipation. "You know how  **_ badly  _ ** it turns me on when you wear these uniforms?~" The brunette darkly purred into the other ear. Shou couldn't help but moan at that, his knees getting weak from hearing the way he said that. It was a miracle he didn't make a mess with his pants and boxers still on. He wasn't going to ruin or stain this uniform. He still needed it. For duels inside and outside of the bedroom. 

He shivered lightly and gave a barely audible whine. He bit his lip harder, trying to quickly think of a response to fire back at the other without sounding like such a needy bitch or something. Letting out the breath he was holding, he titled his head lightly and looked at him. He let a hand get lost in those lovely, messy brunette locks. "Maybe that's why I wore it tonight~ What makes you think I didn't maybe plan something like this?"

God, he was trembling. He wasn't good at being seductive or sexy in his opinion. He was a brat by nature and it was hard for him to try to act like this without messing up and turning bright red in embarrassment. But if he was being honest, this was making him get giddy with uncertainty. Adrenaline was pumping through him now along with newfound boldness. Was he really going to try his luck? Maybe he was just gonna wait it out a bit. Surprise him. 

A quiet groan broke him out of his thoughts and he gave a slight squeak when he felt teeth grazing against his neck. He shivered softly from the cold air now hitting his exposed neck. The brunette kissed down from his chin back to his neck. The other should know that he wasn't going to leave here without being marked. Not with just a handful of them either. No... He was going to make sure the whole world knew that Shou was his. He gently kissed the faded out burn marks on his neck. From the day Ryou and Shou dueled. Or that's what he thought anyways. They were taking a very long while to heal but he didn't want to push any buttons by asking him about them. He lightly pulled away and began to undo his husband's uniform, tossing the jacket aside. This made the bluenette shivered at being exposed like this. Sure he still had his turtleneck on but he couldn't help but feel naked at the same time. 

The smaller of the two squirmed under the other's intense gaze. His blush darkened by at least twenty five percent. "No fair, y-you still have your jacket on..." He lightly grumbled under his breath as he shyly turned his gaze to the floor. Judai gave a small chuckle at that and shrugged off his own jacket and set it next to his jacket. "There? Happy?" The other only lightly rolled his eyes. "And what if I said no? Hmm?" He couldn't help but still act bratty even when he clearly has no upper ground to cling on and tease Judai from. This made the former Slifer student give a mischievous grin that Shou wasn't very content with seeing. That usually meant he was really about to do something very dirty or make a dense comment. "Judai I don- MMH!"

He immediately clung onto the other and moaned out, arching his back as he did. Soft whimpers escaped him as he felt a hand tease his slowly growing erection. "You seem pretty happy to me." He could HEAR the shit-eating grin the other was probably brandishing now. He bit his lip and panted softly. "S-Shut up.." The taller male was about to retort but instead was surprised when he felt the other brutally pull him into another rough, hungry kiss. He didn't complain though, eagerly accepting it and giving back just as much emotion. He slipped his hand under the waistband of his lover's pants, beginning to harshly palming him. A rather sinful moan escaped the pro duelist as he pulled away from the kiss. A thick string of saliva still connected them both as they gave a few pants. He squirmed against the locker, wanting to grip onto it but he knew he couldn't so he opted clutch Judai's shirt harder. If he continued this, he could actually release. He really could and they weren't even at the main event yet. 

"Are you done manhandling my little brother or can I get my stuff now?"

Loud gasps escaped them both as they seperated from each other. They frantically tried to make themselves look as presentable as possible to however was there. Both male's cheek  were dark crimson in embarrassment as they turned to see who said that. Ryou dried his hair a bit more with the towel in his hand and gave an expression that showed he wasn't very content. Shou stuttered as he tried to form a phrase to try to even begin an apology. "N-N-Nissan I-"

"You what? Just spit it out already. Did Judai's cock get shoved down your throat to the point of not being able to speak or what?"

This made the youngest Marufuji's brain stop functioning. He hid his face in his hands, looking away from complete and utter humiliation. He didn't think the other was still here. When he got here it was basically empty. He didn't see or hear anyone. The idea of his brother taking a shower didn't even pop into his head when he got here, let alone when he was making out with Judai. His brain was still mush from that. Judai tried to continue speaking for them. "Ryou lo-" He stopped when the eldest Marufuji brother raised his hand in the air to stop him from continuing. "Look, I don't care if you two fuck or not. Just please leave it for when you two are in some private place and REALLY alone or something. Got it?"

Both males nodded, their attention turned to the floor as it suddenly seemed more interesting to look at. 

_______

"And that's how I caught them in the tournament locker room about to have sex. It was priceless. They went home that day with their tails between their legs."

Shou groaned and buried his face in his hands as he remembered that, his husband lightly rubbing his back in an attempt to calm him down. "Can you maybe not? You seem so happy about it. I have caught you and your two hoes trying to get it on too and you don't see me so proud to tell that I caught you all about to fuck each other's brains out."

This made Judai burst out in laughter unintentionally, clutching his stomach from how hard he was laughing. This made the bluenette sigh and roll his eyes. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm constantly surrounded by idiots..." He muttered as he rubbed his temples. Judai managed to calm his hyena-like laughter down enough to lightly nudge Shou with his elbow. "You have to admit it, you look so cute when you're mad or frustrated." This made the shorter male growl out. "NO I'M NOT! SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL CHOKE YOU!!"

"Kinky." Both Ryou and Judai commented at the same time. They winked at each other and shared a high five only making the youngest Marufuji brother let out a scream of frustration. "My own brother and husband are against me... That's just fucking lovely. RA STRIKE ME DOWN NOW!" Fubuki gave a small sweatdrop at that. He was all for love and affairs but even he had to admit Judai and Ryou were being difficult to deal with but who was he to say anything? He had his fair share of chaos so he couldn't say anything. "Well, it's Yusuke's turn to spin the bottle-" He looked down at him but found him asleep. Yusuke was peacefully dozing off in his lap despite all the loud noises. This made a small smile waltz onto his features. "Nevermind that. I think we should all go to rest now. I'm going to take Yusuke upstairs. Just don't kill each other while I'm gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao shitposts goes brrr  
> Enjoy this thing I made literally at 12:41am last night because I couldn't sleep. Don't expect it to be that good XD. Got y'all didn't I-  
> Haha go to horny jail all of you uwu
> 
> Was in the mood for some SPICY aniki lmao. Gonna make some spicy angel and jurassic as well later on cause I need to feed my hungry (horny) readers. 
> 
> Also really random but if I were to do an omegaverse au oneshot, which ship out of the three should I do? I'm honestly normally leaning towards aniki but I'm wanting to toy around with angel for that. Idk. WE GET THERE WHEN WE GET THERE.


	7. The Kaiser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Weird Arc-V AU thing I wrote because I just wanted to yeet out)
> 
> When Judai get busted for going against Academia, a power of the Academia requests to see him.

"Where are you taking me?!"

"Silence, we are taking you with the Kaiser."

The brunette struggled in the hold. He was caught with Asuka and other students discussing the truth behind the Academy and their true intentions and goals. This wasn't just a duel school, this was an ARMY school if anything. They were training SOLDIERS, not STUDENTS, to RAID other dimensions and take them by force due to the Professor's instruction to do so. However, things didn't go their way and they were ambushed and taken in. The Predaplant user glared at him and scoffed. "You worthless traitor you're lucky we don't just card you here and now. The Kaiser asked SPECIFICALLY to see you so you better be worth his time. To me, your nothing but a bunch of JUNK so settle down."

Judai continued to struggle in the grip. Two other students were restraining him while Yuri was leading them. Tears formed in his chocolate brown eyes. "Why are you guys doing this anyways?! What have these poor people ever done to you? Huh? Answer me!" No response was given and this angered him. They were just running around causing chaos and making people lose their very lives and homes and they didn't have a reason behind why they were doing this? How would they feel if they were peacefully living their day only to be attacked and killed, losing loved ones left and right, feeling UTTERLY helpless to defend themselves and others? He growled and furrowed his eyebrows, he wasn't content with this in the slightest. "WELL?! Answer me!" Once again he wasn't given a response and this made his blood boil more than before. "YOU-"

"You what? Hmm?"

Judai perked up and looked ahead. They had arrived to a special wing of the Academia and standing in the doorway was a rather petite bluenette that made his brain fizz out for a second. "Sora is that you? You look cooler than usu-" He cried out as he was harshly hit in the back of the head. He hissed out and glared. "What the hell was that for?!"

Yuri only glared back from the corner of his eyes, rolling them quickly. He made sure to give a quick mute sound of distaste for the other. He looked at the male in front of them and bowed to pay his respects. Yuri NEVER bowed for anyone. Everyone feared and respected him so to see him BOW down before someone meant that this person meant real business if they had Yuri in the palm of their hand like this. "We have brought you the traitor you requested to see. Yuki Judai."

The brunette looked at the petite male. If anything he probably looked about Sora's age. Rather harsh silver eyes that immediately pierced his soul set their gaze into his own teary coffee-colored ones. He couldn't help but feel a bit intimated by the intense and unrelenting gaze the other was giving him. He could have sworn he felt his head lower in submission as well. What gives with this guy?! 

The bluenette wore a black jacket with white trimmings that flowed behind him much similar to the obelisk blue uniform but with sharp cuts and tatters at the ends. A pitch-black turtleneck was also present and as well as some black pants with tears in some places. A choker seemed to frame his neck very well. Thick eyeliner stood out against his rather pale skin, framing his eyes in a certain way that make his eyes give a dangerous edge. The glasses he bore made him look a bit more sophisticated but he still had an edge. If he was being honest it made him a bit attractive, but he wasn't gay right? No... He wasn't interested. Not at all. Nope. Definitely not. No way. Yep, totally wasn't. He definitely wasn't turned on by the showcase of authority coming from such an unusual people and getting driven into submission. 

"Yuki Judai... It's a pleasure to get to finally meet you but such a shame since it had to be under these conditions." He looked up at Yuri and the two students. "Bring him into the room and leave. I will deal with him from there. Thank you." Judai let out a loud yelp and he was nearly thrown into the room. He stumbled haphazardly as he tried to gain his footing once more. He didn't want to faceplant onto the floor and make a bigger fool out of himself than he already did by getting caught and dragged here. He turned back to glare at the two students but saw that they disappeared. Yuri gave a scowl before leaving. The bluenette closed the door and stood there. He didn't seem to be moving or anything or have any intention of moving anytime soon and this rather confused him. Was he just gonna ignore him? Was he trying to piece together things to say to him? Did he need a moment? "Um... I-"

"Did I give you permission to speak?"

He let out a silent squeak. His tone was MUCH harsher than it had been with the others. He gave a sweatdrop. He must have messed up REAL bad then to get this tone. He stuttered and looked down. What was wrong with him? He wasn't afraid of anyone. He challenges Obelisk Blues left and right like it's nothing, he even teases most of the teachers with little to no fear at all. What was it this small guy in front of him? He could pick him up if he wanted to but something was keeping him from doing it. "N-No..."

"Then don't speak, understood?"

He swallowed the saliva that had been building up in his mouth since he arrived and gave a few quick nods. The other finally turned around and slowly made his way towards him, examining him intensely as if analyzing every bit and fiber of his being. He felt self-conscious and quite tense under this concentrated inspection. As much as he wanted to move, he couldn't muster up the guts to even twitch his nose. After what seemed like hours of being under close watch by this predator, the other muttered something under his breath before giving him room. A wave of relief washed over him as he took the breaths he so desperately needed to recover from holding his breath during all of that. He nearly jumped again when he heard the other clear his throat. Instead, he winced and quickly turned his attention back to him rather than the floor. 

"Marufuji Shou."

The other gave a lit head tilting, questioning what that meant. The other seemed to catch his drift and began once more. "My name is Marufuji Shou. Not sure if you know of my works or not but I'm almost 100 percent certain that you do. Afterall... You and Asuka seemed quite interested in dismantling something that took me so long to help arrange and set sail. We wouldn't want that now would we?"

This seemed to make the dim, nearly faded out fire in the brunette's heart violently set ablaze once more. He gave an agitated noise. "What was the entire point of accomplishing that?! You WILLINGLY planned to attack these poor Xyzians and didn't even give any WARNING! You just RAN WILD into the XYZ dimension and spread ANARCHY! YOU-"

"I DID WHAT HAD TO BE DONE!"

The other paused as he was cut off. He had flinched when the other yelled back at him. He didn't think he would yell over at him and rather maybe cut him off with a sharp, dangerous tone or maybe even hit him. But the last thing he expected he would do is to shout at him. He shook his head and continued his rant from before he was rudely interrupted. "What was SO important that needed to be done that had to come at the price of attacking an entire peaceful population? Did they hurt you guys before?! Is that it?! Was it an attack made for revenge? To make them pay for a deed they did to us? Huh?! Answer me! What did they do?! Tell me!"

The other didn't respond, he only turned around and looked away, turning his gaze to his desk with papers and pen dispersed over the top of it. This only seemed to piss the other off. "WELL?! YOU GONNA TELL ME OR IS THAT EGO AND PRIDE OF YOURS GONNA STOP YOU?!"

Once again, he got no response. An outraged growl escaped him as he moved forward and grasped the other by the shoulder, forcefully moving him to look back at him. He was about to start again but his vocal cords seem to sever the second he caught glimpse of the other's distraught features. Tears were overflowing from his wide grey eyes, ruining the eyeliner he had on and making it run. He sniffled softly and moved his hand up to wipe away the tears which made the thick oily liquid smudge over his pale skin. Rather than looking like the so-called leader he was said to be, he looked like a girl that got dumped during a high school prom and ran back home to grieve over it. Now that Judai thought of it, he could feel the other trembling under his hand. He could feel regret pumping through his system as he slowly pulled his hand away from the other. "Hey, hey, hey..." He attempted to help wipe away the tears and comfort him but instead, he received a rigid slap in return. Before he could even register what happened, he made contact with the floor. He hissed out in pain and held his side. "What the hell?!"

The bluenette bit his lip harshly and wiped away any and all remaining tears. He attempted to make himself look as intimidating as before but he knew that probably wasn't going to happen. He roughly cleared his throat and panted softly. "I-I did what HAD to be done alright?" He stated grimly. "Those Xyzians TOOK my brother from me. We were sent there undercover to check on the whereabouts of a girl named Ruri Kurosaki that the professor needed to get his hands on." He treaded to his desk and walked behind it, grasping a few sheets of paper to examine them once more. "While it was smooth flying in the beginning, we were slowly starting to be discovered. Some BASTARD recruits decided it would be a LOVELY idea to start carding innocent people." He set the sheets down and then moved to harshly grasp a small plushie. If that plushie was alive, it would be struggling to breathe or have had its neck snapped considering that the petite male was suffocating it by brutally seizing its throat with no intentions of letting it go anytime soon. "Of course we told them that they shouldn't be doing that. We weren't to hurt any innocent civilians, only get the girl we needed. However, did they listen? Of course they DIDN'T! Because of this, small groups began to form to hunt us down and make us pay for our crimes. I should know... My brother and I were ambushed. I was able to fight off the people that surrounded me. As for my brother... By the time I got reunited with him... It was too late. I witnessed my brother get killed right before my eyes."

Releasing the plushie from his murderous grip, he allowed for it to fall onto the floor. His eyes threatened to water once more but he forced them back as much as possible. He gripped his head and failed to keep in a few light fits of deranged laughter from escaping him. He was too broken from war and hellish preparations to ever be put back together and be like he used to be. "I just... Snapped. Simply put. That's what I did. I went feral. Without a moment's hesitance, I challenged them all at once and ended their pathetic little lives! But! But! But! These actions didn't seem to go unseen. There were witnesses and I couldn't stay there. When I returned, I had told them of what was happening. I was given the task of planning the attack. I was given the role of the LEADER of the invasion. They say Edo led it but he was nothing than a fruitless figurehead. He can't duel himself out of a paper bag! I WAS THE ONE THAT LED THE INVASION OF THE XYZ DIMENSION. THEY DIDN'T WANT TO WILLINGLY GIVE US THE GIRL AND THEY TOOK INNOCENT LIVES FROM OUR SIDE!" He slammed his foot down on the plushie, crushing and ripping it under his foot. Slightly labored pants escaped him. Just as quick as that attention was, so was his sudden moment of violence. "So we returned the favor... We still have yet to find that PATHETIC girl."

Judai couldn't help but feel his heart sink a bit. So there was a reason behind all of this. He lost his brother and wasn't okay. He was putting up false fronts. Faking. He pretending to be someone he wasn't for the sake of staying strong. He was given a role too big and stressful to fulfill... Wasn't he? "Shou..."

Shou looked up and nearly jumped out of his skin. He was so caught up in his story and the memories, he had forgotten someone was there watching him. How idiotic of him to do so! Of course there had to be someone else there with him! Why else would he be going through this long and painful remembrance?! He wouldn't just do that for fun! He stiffened up at that and scowled. "You do NOT have permission to address me in such an INFORMAL MANNER! I AM the KAISER and I expect to ADDRESSED IN SUCH MANNER UNDERSTOOD?!"

Judai felt bold in that moment. He was going to test out his theory. That was the only he could figure out if what he was thinking was correct or not. "But are you REALLY the Kaiser?" The other froze and gave a look of surprise, nearly looking dumbfounded. "E-Excuse me- I mean-" He began to fumble with his words before clearing his throat once more and giving him an austere stare. "I beg your pardon? You dare question my authority? I could card you in this moment and nobody would DARE question my authority or try to stop me. My word is the LAW here."

"But is really? Do you really think they follow you because they look up to you? Or do they respect you out of fear? Do you TRULY have any power of authority in here?"

"O-Of course I do! I-"

"Then are you 100 percent certain that you aren't being manipulated is this very second by someone who could really be pulling at the strings? Maybe to the professor you just a mere instrument that he could be playing with and then toss you aside the second he sees fit. Are you certain that isn't happening in this VERY moment Shou." Slowly getting up, he brushed off any dirt off his uniform and looked the other dead in the eyes. This seemed to make the other squeak and lose his so-called authority vibe. Shou only looked down at the plushie under his foot and thought about it. Could it be that this plush is him in the future? Is there a possibility that he could be betrayed by his own order? Would someone revolt against him? Was he really just merely a pawn like Edo was? Is he just a figurehead? "I... I..." His voice rang softer and less forced than it did before. This was the real Shou. Not the other person. "Shou... Look at me." To his surprise, he did. He didn't waste any time turning his attention to him. He appeared rather timid now that he seemed insecure about himself and his position. To think he was really under all of this stress. It must have really gotten to him after a while. "Just be honest with me... You were afraid weren't you?"

"W-What? What do you mean I was afraid? I wasn't-"

"Be honest with me Shou."

He froze and looked down. He opted to play with his pointer fingers as a way to calm himself and try to keep his cool. "I-I-" Was he terrified? Come to think about it... When was the last time he ever felt something that wasn't bloodlust? Or the intense desire to have control over everything? Back in simpler days, he just had his brother by his side here at the Academy and that was all he needed to be content. Sure he wasn't well-liked and even bullied at times but his brother always made things better. He always had confidence and self-esteem issues. He was always a crybaby but it gave him drive. To do better and prove he wasn't just negative things. Eventually, he bettered his dueling skills and became one of the tops duelists at the Academy alongside his brother. Because of this new improvement, he was offered to take special classes. They said if you took these courses you could be the best of the best. Of course he wanted in on that. He wanted to prove to all the people that had doubted him before that he was capable of doing these things. So he signed up with his brother. At first, it seemed fine but then he started to see the real purpose of these classes. The Academy's true nature and intentions. He endured so much agony during these days but he couldn't remember it being as awful as it should have been. It dulled down over time, becoming nothing in comparison to what the invasion brought. When he lost his brother, he was lost. Fearful of the world. He didn't know who to go to anymore, who to depend on. Who he could trust. His brother was the main leader during these missions but with the best duelist gone, what were they supposed to do? The professor then approached him one day and offered him the chance of a lifetime.

To fill the role his brother had left. 

But how was he supposed to fill that role? He was nothing like his brother. Sure he had the brains and skills but he didn't have the heart. When he carded those people he felt awful afterward. The idea of having taken innocent lives haunted him in every second of his wake. To the point of having nightmares about it. He didn't want to disappoint him and turn down an opportunity of a lifetime. So he accepted it. He didn't know what he was getting himself into when he agreed. It wasn't as smooth sailing as he thought it was gonna be. He was put through even more hellish training to make sure there was no chance that he could lose. He broke down during nearly every session and was constantly yelled at to not let his feeling get the best of him. So he learned to take on a completely different character. He then became the Kaiser. Hell Kaiser. Nobody dared to turn against him. Once he was given this new position, he let the idea of all this power get to his head. "I... I guess I was..."

He looked back up at Judai and lightly clung onto him. "I wasn't sure about filling the position my brother left behind when he died. He did his job perfectly and I just didn't think I was going to fill it in like he did. I felt like I was going to ruin what he set up before me. I just wanted everyone to be proud of me. It made me feel worthy of being here and in the top ranks. I just wanted to feel like I belonged... No matter the cost..."

Judai gently went to hold him close but the second he did, Shou quickly moved away from him and gave a defensive position. He was guessing it was probably out of habit from all the constant training. He pulled his hand back and looked down. "Listen... I'm sorry that your brother got taken from you... But you can't just condone them all. They are people trying to make things right again with them. We just want them to calm down and get Academia to take it down a few notches as well. I know you are probably going to turn me in or even card me for putting such a proposition but... Join us."

"Join... You?"

He gave a nod and continued. "Shou, you are probably the best of the best here. Nobody is going to stand up against you or even dare to do so. They aren't going to know something is up. You can be our inside job. Or maybe we can just run away and join the Resistance. They need allies to push Academia back. We could try to help them! Asuka was trying and doing very well with trying to befriend them but now that she is caught they might try to start something. We could bust her out! But we are going to get into some really hot water if we do. The second they find out you left them, things are going to get wild." Carefully extending his hand out, he looked at him, taking into account all of his features and body language. "Are you willing to join us? Even with all the risks?" Shou took a moment to think about this. Maybe he could make it up to them for all the misdeeds he has committed against these poor people. They probably wouldn't trust him and that's perfectly understandable. He wasn't going to ask for much, just to ask for them to let him help them. But if anyone heard about this, they would be in dire trouble. If anyone even heard about this, they could lose their heads in this very second. "Judai I..." He was hesitant but it made sense. He was going to betray this entire place he swore his very life to serving. He shook his head. Why was he falling under the influence of this boy anyway?! Who did he think he was?! He is just trying to escape being carded, isn't he? Trying to bribe him into getting his own freedom! That's what he is doing! It had to be it! Nobody else could ever be this nice or caring to him. It has to be a lie. A trick of some sort. It just had to be! Or was it? Maybe he was just actually caring... Or he could be faking it... 

He shook his head harder than he last did. He turned away and rushed to his desk. He grabbed his duel disk and looked at him. "I know what you are trying to do and I'm not going to fall for it! I would NEVER betray the very place I swore my allegiance to. I have spilled blood, sweats, and tears here and I'm not going to let that all be in vain. I will NOT disappoint the professor OR my brother. Got that you Slifer rogue?!"

He quickly made his way to the other and harshly pulled him by the collar of his jacket and brought him low enough for him to whisper into his ear. "Listen here Judai, if you don't want to suffer, get caught and killed, you have to play by my rules here alright? I will make sure you stay safe until I know we can leave without raising any suspicions, got it?" He harshly whispered into his ear. "I'm going to steal a picture of you and Asuka from previous duels from your records that we have recorded here and then make fake cards for both of you." The brunette nodded and silently replied back. "Alright. What's the plan?" Shou quickly looked around and went back to his desk. He dug through one of the drawers and pulled out a duel disk. It was different from the ones the Academy made and handed out. He signaled for the other to take off his jacket. Judai nodded and did. The bluenette retrieved it and hide it in the drawer. He tossed the duel disk at the other. "Can't believe I'm going to probably die because of you." He silently muttered. "This an Xyzian duel disk. It can take you to Standard, Synchro, Xyz, and of course, Fusion is here. I'm the only one that is able to track this disk so I will know where you are. I'm going to be working on making the cards and trying to bust Asuka out. Do not hop dimensions unless I tell you. I'm sending you to Standard because it's the tamest and safest place for you to stay. And for the love of Ra do not go to Xyz until I go there." He quietly hissed at him. The other rolled his eyes lightly but nodded. He gave a rather foolish smile. "Alright, whatever you say Kaiser." Shou gave a deep breath and restrained the grand urge to beat the daylights out of him just for that stupid smile. "I hope this works. Wish you luck and you better wish me luck or I'll kick your ass if we are still alive." With a single tap on the other's duel disk, he was sent off to standard.

The bluenette was trembling. 

He was really going to do this. He was really going to betray Academia. He couldn't help but feel a bolt of adrenaline coursing through his body at the moment. 

Well... Challenge accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure you guys should know by now that this is a no beta we die like men story so lmao if they are any big mistakes and other bs here, lmao sorry XD. 
> 
> I had this stupid idea for something to write. I yeet


	8. Disaster Cook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly a smol thing I just wrote just to write? Not even a drabble-
> 
> Mostly just me wanting to write Shou a bit. Make him soft for once. I usually write him as a gremlin so I opted for soft bby boi. Have child. 
> 
> Also yes, we got FTM Shou making another apperance because goddamnit I love FTM Shou. Don't mind me-  
> _____
> 
> While he doesn't want to wake up, he does appreciate something lovely waking him up this time around.

"Dad! Wake up!"

The small girl shook the bluenette, trying to wake him up. The other groaned and mumbled. "Miyuki..." He had no intention of waking up anytime soon but this child seemed quite persistent. Made sense, had Shou's stubborn nature and Judai's persistence. A perfect mix of her parents. The brunette huffed and puffed her cheeks out in a displeased manner. She harshly pulled off the blanket he had and continued to shake him. "Get up! Papa said to get up! He made breakfast and told me to get you over here." 

"Another reason why I shouldn't get up unless I want to collapse onto the floor from possible food poisoning. I'm sorry sweetie but your father is the worst cook I have ever met. Why do you think I cook most of the time?"

"I HEARD THAT!"

Shou couldn't help but giggle at that. He slowly sat up and stretched. Soft hums escaped him as he let out a soft sigh. He rubbed his eyes and let out a rather loud yawn. Turning his gaze to his nightstand, his hand brushed over the top of it in search of his glasses. Once he felt something bump into his fingers, he gently picked them up and gave them a quick cleaning before plopping them onto his face. Giving a few blinks, he studied the petite girl. Miyuki Marufuji. Had a nice ring to it. It often baffled people when they found out she had two fathers and was BIOLOGICALLY theirs without any other DNA mixed in. How was it possible? Simple. He was trans, he got pregnant, and had her. It came to them both as a surprise considering most people on T usually aren't able to get pregnant after being on. Especially since he was on it for about 10 years. While it was at times a rather uncomfortable feeling and sensation for him and even had him crying over random surges or hormones and dysphoria, he didn't regret it. It was all worth it in the end. They had a precious little girl running around and he couldn't ask for anything more. A soft smile waltzed onto his features. "Miyuki?"

She perked up at that and gave him her full attention. "Yes dad?"

"You know I love you right?"

She gave a smile brightly, putting the sun to shame in comparison, and nodded. "Yeah I do. I love you too dad!" As if her smile couldn't get any brighter, after saying that it managed to do so. His heart couldn't help but swell up with adoration at that moment. Getting up from the bed, he tenderly messed up her already untidy brunette hair. "Hey! My hair!" He playfully rolled his eyes and smiled. "What about your hair dear?" She only huffed in response and gave the cutest pout. She crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to show her dissatisfaction with that action however to Shou, it was nothing but a cute display. Laughter came from the older male. "Fine, I'll stop. Now hurry, we gotta go eat your papa's disaster breakfast. If we survive, we can maybe get take out later. How's that sound?" The small girl giggled and nodded eagerly. "Okay dad!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh out of the three ships in this book, I think only Aniki would really have kids. Like Judai would just make a really nice partner and father to the kids and is more used to being around Shou and knowing things about him. Their duality is just something the other two can't really hit that well like these two can. I see Hassleberry moreso being that crazy ass uncle that the kids for some reason adore and Shou is like, "Oh fuck here we go again, kids for the love of GOD don't make me go over there-" Manjoume gives me rich wine uncle that is trying to hide the fact that he lowkey wants to spoil his nieces and newphews but only around them. Anyone else pops up and he is gonna be a ball of SALT. While I'm not saying the other two ships can't be a nice family, I just think it would be a bit too chaotic-
> 
> Idk y'all. I'm tired XD
> 
> Also did I mention I'm writing lesbian Aniki content?- Cause I am- Hashtag best lesbians ever. Syrus constantly "IM STRAIGHT I SWEAR-" and then nosebleeds over girl tits. It's amazing. Jaden the useless lesbian that doesn't under she is being hit on and like, "Lmao what? You wanna see my tits? Cool. I'm doing this plantonically-"


	9. Shirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syrus just wants a normal roomate that isn't topless and trying to fight God over bras.

_ Syrus flushed heavily. "J-J-Jaden your shirt..." _

_ The other hummed softly and looked at her with a questioning expression. She tilted her head lightly, her locks of brunette hair swaying a bit as she did. She looked oh so innocent but how could she look innocent while being TOPLESS! TOPLESS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! "What about my shirt? You know I got it wet so I'm leaving it out to dry. It's not the first time I have walked topless around the dorm you know." She said with the biggest smile on her face. She often walked around topless, often complaining about how stupid bras were and how it wasn't fair that girls couldn't have their tits out in the air like guys because it was such a "problem" apparently. So she would walk around the dorm topless to make up for it. However, there was a small problem. Her roommate, Syrus, was a lesbian. Jaden didn't know that but was always so curious as to why the other seemed to worry so much. Maybe she was just looking out for her? Who knows. But, she has also caught her staring at her chest sometimes, as much as she tried to be discreet about it, she could tell. To think her breasts made the other so easily flustered. "Why are you so worried about my boobs anyways? What's got your panties in a twist about them? Do you like them or something?" _

_ This made the bluenette turn a darker shade of red and she frantically shook her head. "NO! I don't like girls! I like guys! Tall strong guys and stuff!" She tried to lie but it was obvious that she wasn't very capable of lying very well. She hid her face in her rather petite hands and whined. Why did she have to be stuck with a stripper for a roommate? Why couldn't she have a normal roommate that keeps their shirt on at all times and isn't trying to fight God over bras and cleavage? Before she could react, she let out a rather loud squeak as she felt something soft and warm press up against her. She was about to move but then came to the realization that it was best that she didn't unless she wanted to have the world's biggest nosebleed happening right at this very moment. "JADEN! Why can't you be fucking normal?!" She was in sheer and utter GAY panic in that moment. So many emotions going through her in that moment. As much as she wanted to bury her face into Jaden's tits, she didn't want to seem like a disgusting lesbian.  _

_ Jaden only chuckled at that. She had hugged her just to tease her but mostly due to their size difference, it only made sense the other would fall short and be face to face with her breasts. That was alright too. She just wanted to mess with her. "Syrus, it's perfectly fine if you want to sneak a peek now since they are this close. I know you have a thing for me. I think anyways. I don't know. Could be wrong but whatever. Besides, it's not every day someone shoves their boobs into your face so enjoy it. If I had someone shove their tits in my face I would DEVOUR them. Guys or gal, I don't give a fuck. Tits are tits man." _

Jaden squeaked lightly as she felt her girlfriend bury her face into her boobs. She blushed furiously and jolted lightly at any sudden movement the other gave. "Goddamnit Syrus, I kinda missed it when you were shy and jumping because your own shadow scared you. Now you just shove your face into my tits whenever you want. I don't mind but give me a warning next time dude." The bluenette did nothing but hum in response. The brunette gently pet the other's soft yet wild locks of cotton candy hair, combing her fingers through the mess of hair. "You're so gay Syrus. Just gonna put that out there."

"Says yooou." While it was muffled by the cleavage, she understood what she said fairly well. She gave a bright smile. "Yep. We are a bunch of useless gays. It's a lovely thing really." They were really too comfy when they wanted to be but that was fine. It was their relationship, they could do as they wanted. The bluenette lifted her head up and looked at the other. "But we are useless gays together." Jaden gave a content hum and leaned forward. She stole a few soft kisses from the other and messed up her hair. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell this is a shitpost? Yeah. I was bullshitting stuff uwu. Have. Idk what this even is but fucking HAVE IT. I no longer wish to habor this bullshit in my mind-
> 
> I will say, I have two more aniki oneshots, a jurassic oneshot, and an omegaverse angel oneshot in the making so expect to see some of that in the feature. Been thinking of writing a shitpost Angelshipping Demon Slayer AU oneshot. Just Manjoume trying to get a Shou into the damn box but Shou being the fucking gremlin he is fighting and resisting cause he feels like it. We all know they hate each other but are just unsure how to use their sexual tension correctly and thats on f a c t s-


	10. Did you just?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shou is caught off guard with the rather odd comment he makes.

"Kenzan...?"

The other male froze when he realized what he said. He flushed a bit and looked down. He awkwardly scratched the back of his head. He didn't know how that even slipped out of his mouth but it did. He didn't mean to. He was trying to do everything to get the other's attention before you could leave. But he wasn't expecting that. 

The bluenette turned around completely and stopped moving.

It was graduation night and Judai had already left. He didn't really find the party quite that enjoyable. Judai wasn't there and he basically went EVERYWHERE with him. Without him, it just wasn't the same. He felt rather lonely and wasn't in the mood to talk to the other graduates so he was going to go visit his brother and keep him company for the rest of the night. But apparently, that wasn't going to happen any time soon. 

He gave a perplexed expression. He fixed his glasses and kept his attention on the Ra Yellow student. "W-What did you just call me?"

The raven-haired male put his pointers together and stuttered softly as he tried to come with an excuse for the other's question. "I-I said Marufuji senpai saurus! Get your ears cleaned you feral gremlin!"

Shou shook his head. He lifted his hand and pointed at the other as he began to make his way up to him. Once he was a few feet away from the other, he stopped. He was nearly staring him dead in the eye. Had he have been his first-year self, he would have been an anxious crying mess there and then on the spot just at the idea of standing up to someone but a lot has changed since he first arrived here to the Academy. "Kenzan, stop playing games with me. What did you call me?"

"I didn't call you anything alright saurus!"

The Obelisk male sighed and held his head. That word... He didn't know how to feel about it. They both have said that word so many times that if they were to take shots for each time they have said it, there would possibly be alcohol poisoning. More so for Shou than Kenzan but if the other tried hard enough he could reach that level. He bit his lip. It was easier to call someone else this term rather than being called it. Is this how he felt when they both called him that? He could feel unwanted and vexatious tears boiling to the brim of his silver eyes, polishing them with an unwanted touch of vulnerability. "Oh my Ra..." He silently muttered to himself. "I can't believe this..." Kenzan looked at him. "Shou listen alright? I'm sorry if I-"

"Stop Kenzan."

To both their surprise, he did. He recoiled a bit at that and looked down like a dog that had just gotten the biggest earful from its owner. The shorter of the two gave another deep sigh and looked up at him once more. "D-Did you... Call me... Aniki?" 

He couldn't come up with any reason as to why anyone would call him that. He wasn't older brother material. He had just gotten a grip of his own life but who knew if it was just going to fall apart right before his very eyes once more. He would be distraught. A pile of distress and anguish. He could fall apart at a moment's notice now. Judai wasn't in his life anymore, he couldn't just dash over to his dorm in the middle of the night to ask him advice on how to keep his cool or stop himself from losing it. He was too dependant on him and it was made clear as day when they had to go to that other dimension. As much as he tried to function without him, saying he didn't need him in his life, he just couldn't. He was just slipping through the cracks the more he tried to convince himself that he was perfectly fine. Even his brother was worried about him. He was more cruel and hostile during this time in an attempt to protect himself from snapping. It wasn't a very good track record to have or look at when your looking for another older sibling figure but then again did he really give it much thought when he claimed Judai as his aniki? He literally only knew the guy for about 30 minutes before clinging onto him and essentially giving himself up to him.

The silence between them grew tenser than it was before. Neither knew what to say and when they did, it died the second it hit their tongue. The dino fanatic was the first to successfully break the silence. Letting out a sigh, he began, "Listen saurus... I know you probably hate me and that's understandable... I just came out of nowhere and tried to wreck you and Judai's sturdy relationship saurus. I even fought with you on multiple occasions and now that I look back at it, it was kinda dumb. Not like us, but the things I would start fights over." He took a moment to think of how to form his next response. "It's just... You and Judai were inseparable. You are like magnets that were just constantly sticking together. Nothing could pull you two apart until Johan came saurus. Then it happened. Everyone noticed that you both began to drift away. You began slowly retract yourself from time until Johan left. Once he left, it was like he didn't exist. You both were back together. Both of you cared deeply for one another and always were doing anything you could to help each other out. Ever since I arrived... I wasn't really given that genuine feeling of belonging saurus..."

He came forward and lightly put a hand on the other's shoulder. "As much as I disliked you at the time and was just flat out feral saurus, I still respected you. Over time, I saw the struggles you have gone through but still managed to come out on top. You were strong, you were skilled saurus. Hell, you graduated as one of the top students here. Since I always wanted to do better than you, I did everything I could to become top in my class so I could someday surpass you saurus. You gave me a reason to keep going. So... I figured saurus... I might acknowledge you as my aniki like you did with Judai..."

The bluenette tilted his head lightly. "Kenzan..." He gently brought his hands up and gently held the other's face with his soft, petite hands. "You don't need to call me your aniki. You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm actually... Surprised I inspired anyone, let alone you. I never thought I was worth a second glance. I was always the runt of the litter. Bullied and tossed around. Always being considered insignificant in comparison to my brother." He could feel his eyes try to water once more but he did his best to blink away his tears. "But you, Kenzan... You were always so bold, confident, and had clean dueling tactics. You stood out and for a good reason too. If you had met me during my first year, you would have laughed at me. You probably would have bullied me too... But everyone did back then... Expect for Judai."

He lightly massaged the other's face with his thumbs, making small and gentle circular motions. "I was lost... I didn't have anyone. I was desperate for any sort of positive attention and would cling onto anyone that gave me that kind of attention. I have learned that while that wasn't a good idea, it was good that it lead me to people that care about me and support me. Just don't follow in my footsteps. Don't make us have a higher status than each other. While we might be in different dorm levels, but we are both skilled duelists. We are equals. Respect yourself and your opponent. Please remember that."

Putting his hands down and gently moved the dino fanatic's hand of his shoulder, he moved away. He let his serious face slip into a softer face.   
"You're 16 now... I can't believe that... Time flies by so fast, you won't know what you lost until it's gone thanks to the hands of time. I already feel so old and I'm just 17." Kenzan gave a small smile and stuck his tongue out. "You still are an old man saurus." Shou scoffed at that. "At least I'm not acting like a toddler." 

"I do not act like a toddler saurus!"

Shou couldn't help the playful grin that waltzed onto his face. He would never say it out loud but he did miss these idiotic arguments. Back in much simpler times. When they were still young and wild and not tamed down by the events that happened. "You know Kenzan... As much as it pains me to admit it, I do miss these moments between us but... I'm leaving... You still have a year here but my time here is over. Judai left and it won't be long before this year's graduates do as well." He looked down at his uniform and the diploma he held in his hand. "Hopefully maybe... We could all meet up together next year. Go do stupid things like we used to. Maybe get drunk and get banned from places."

The other could help but give a snort at that. He chuckled. "As much fun as that sounds, I'd rather not get banned from places. If they are nice I don't wanna get banned saurus." Giving another soft smile, he took a content breath. "I was joking Kenzan but yeah... Hopefully, we could all do something. Some day."

Shou lightly brushed a hand through his own messy locks of bluenette hair. "Maybe one day we will see each on in the pro leagues. Face off in the pros. You better make it Kenzan or I'm going to make sure Cronos keeps you here until you're ready."

Kenzan gave a huff. "No need to tell me twice saurus. As for you, you better not lose before I get to ya. I need to catch up on things with you in a duel. And I'm gonna get even better than I am and you better be ready for that. I'm going to stomp you down if you aren't ready saurus."

The Cyber duelist couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm going to be in the top 3 so you better make an effort to at least get to me. So till then..." He winked and pointed his index and middle finger at Kenzan, mimicking Judai's typical action. "Train hard."

The Dino user felt his heart drop at the action but nonetheless gave a sad smile and repeated the action. "Same to you too saurus."

With that, Shou turned around and continued his original route to go visit his brother. 

'One day saurus... I will surpass you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe we make normal/typical oneshots before we publish the Demon Slayer stuff. Tbh I kinda made them softer than they were originally gonna be so yeah it gonna be tbh just fluff but with an AU. Aniki ones are just going to be Judai comforting the FUCK out of Shou who thinks he is an awful slayer (and in one they might do the deed cause we stan Judai making his boyfriend feel loved and cherished-)
> 
> But yeah enjoy this random oneshot I just bullshit out of thin air right now. I don't know why this idea clung onto my head so much. As much as I love chaotic and feral Jurassicshipping I find the need for there to be a balance somewhere and while this might be OOC, I wanted something soft with these two for once rather than chaotic. I just wanted to write Shou sorta being soft-
> 
> Sorry if it looks funky, again this is a no beta we die like men kinda thing so... Y e a h


	11. Origami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lovely soft day at the beach.
> 
> (Inspired by the song "Origami" (hence the name of the chapter) by Zalagasper. I do recommend listening to them. They have really soft and cute songs. I often find myself writing aniki stuff to their music.)

"I love you."

A soft hum came from the shorter of the two. He nuzzled close to the brunette, hiding his face in his chest. A soft chuckle came from the taller of the two as he held him close. Gently brushing his hands through cotton candy blue hair, he leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on the bluenette's cheek. Another content hum came from him. A smile graced onto his gentle and calm features. The delicate breeze of the wind waltzed past them as they laid snugly in the sand. Silent giggles erupted from both of them as they felt the water slowly creep up onto the shore, tickling their feet. It felt nice to be at peace like this. Being this close to one another in such a relaxing space where they weren't being tossed around from one place to another. Just having the company of maybe a few other people on the seashore and a handful of birds stopping by every now and then to pick around for some food. 

Shou lightly moved his head to look up Judai. He gave a gentle smile and stole a few kisses from the other. He laid his head on the other's shoulder and snickered softly. He gingerly wrapped his arms around the brunette, cuddling closer. Gently thumbing the other's airy white shirt, he let out a peaceful sigh. It felt so unreal to be in such a peaceful moment like this. More so something you would expect from a soft romance movie or something you could only yearn for in your dreams to ever experience. No matter how much he wanted to stop himself from smiling, he couldn't. The delight he felt right now was something he couldn't contain. He wanted to express his satisfaction. To let Judai know how much he appreciated him. Oh, how he loved him so. His heart couldn't help but begin to skip a few beats as his cheeks heated up a bit. They dusted that ever so lovely faint pink color that suited him so well. He felt giddy. 

It reminded him of their first date. Boy, was that such a wild day for the both of them. A small snort came from him as he remembered. "You remember our first date?" 

A long sigh came from the brunette. Nostalgia hitting him harder than Fubuki's disaster alcohol cocktails. "How could I ever forget?" 

He adjusted himself a bit, getting comfy before relaxing again. "We got kicked out of that place because you tried to fight some guys in there you little feral gremlin." 

He laughed softly and he ruffled the other's hair into a mess. The bluenette gasped lightly and gave a joking huff. "Judai!" He also joined in the laugher after that. Judai rolled his eyes and continued. "Wasn't it like this emo dude in all back and this dinosaur dude? I nearly fell over the table trying to stop you. I thought I was the one that needed to be kept on a leash but clearly, you took the crown from me. And the leash too. Can't believe out of the two of us, you're the one that got us banned somewhere." 

Shou scoffed in response. "Idiot had it coming towards him. That buff dude was HITTING ON ME, literally RIGHT in front of YOU! I kept telling him to piss off but he kept on trying me. You know I get snappy. You have Ryou to thank for that. Plus he was making fun of my voice and you know how I felt about that back then."

The other gave a nod but still lightly flicked the other square on the forehead. Shou yelped in surprise and gave a frown. He rubbed where he had been attacked and huffed. "That hurt." Judai only gave a smile in response to that. He moved Shou's hand and gave him a kiss where he had flicked him. "There. All better now." It was his turn to let out a noise of surprise when he felt something hard smack into his forehead. He whined softly in fake injury. "Owwwww. You're so mean Shouuu. I thought yo-" He was silenced when he was pulled into a kiss. While it was a peaceful kiss, Shou cut it short by pulling away and sticking his tongue out at him. "There. All better now." He imitated. Copper brown eyes were rolled at the childish behavior. Instead of remarking back, he opted to play with the buttons on Shou's navy blue button-up shirt. A mischievous smirk revealed itself as he undid about three buttons. His journey was cut short the second the shorter of two smacked his hand away. "You're always so horny in public Judai."

Said male gave a sad expression similar to one of a kicked puppy. He was trying to get the other to fall for his display of deception. Quickly getting to his feet, Shou stood up and turned away. He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed lightly. "Not falling for that." Judai copied his huff and also stood up. Shou made his way towards the water, standing a couple of feet into the ocean. While he wasn't the world's best swimmer, he wasn't going to go swim anyway. He just wanted to walk around in the water and maybe kick some at Judai. He squeaked lightly as he felt warm arms wrap around his waist. Looking back he saw a stupid expression come the brunette. Rolling his eyes, he leaned into the embrace. Once again, he couldn't believe they were really having a date like this. It was just too extraordinary for his heart to handle. "You gonna let me play in the water or are you going to just hold me?"

Judai feigned thinking as he let out soft hums. "I'm just gonna hold you." A scoff came from the bluenette as he moved the other's hands off. He walked forward and turned around to face him. He let his foot go back before he harshly swung it forward, making water splash onto the now soaking wet male. Loud giggles came from him but before he could do it again, he was immediately soaked as well. He let out a squeal as he felt his clothes now drenched in water. "Judai!" "Shou!" Judai parroted in the same tone. An adorable pout came to rest on Shou's features. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "You are going to carry me now just for that." 

"Okay!"

Judai didn't waste any time scooping the bluenette into his arms. He held him close and sat in the water. A rather loud screech came from the bluenette. "JUDAI! THE WATER IS COLD!! WHY?!"

A confused hum came from said male. "It's not that bad. Or to me anyways." The bluenette lightly smacked the other. "Should have warned me. I'm cold and it's your fault."

"Well, I'm sorry that the fancy prince isn't getting what he wanted. Maybe later my Lord. I shall make it up to you."

"Better..." He quietly muttered under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this kinda cut off? Yes, yes it was.
> 
> Tbh I was just like, smol oneshot. I didn't know how to really continue so I said yeet just leave it like that. Is Shou being a brat again? Yes, yes he is. Did you guys get the FTM Shou hint? Am I obssessed with FTM Shou? Yes, yes I fucking a m.  
> I just find him N E A T L I K E T H I S-  
> my brain is tbh either Demon Slayer brainrot or Aniki Family AU brainrot.
> 
> For those that were wondering where the child from that one oneshot was concieved, just wanted to let you people be disappointed that they both thought it would be a JOLLY ASS IDEA TO FUCK IN A CLASSROOM- *coughs in Teacher AU that I still have yet to publish and show y'all* So y e a h  
> they fucked somewhere they know damn well they shouldn't have but did anyways and look what happened. they got a child out of it-
> 
> Also random but like... Shou have CANONICALLY BEEN BIT BY A VAMPIRE! WHY AREN'T THERE ANY VAMPIRE SHOU FANFICS?! WHERE?! Got bit by Camula, I thought SOMEONE might write about it once but NO. They only make everyone BUT THE ONE THAT ACTUALLY GOT BIT BY ONE HAVE A VAMPIRE FANFIC AU   
> l i k e ?  
> We need that. I'm writing that and none of you can stop me. Vampire Shou Vampire Shou Vampire Shou Vampire Shou Vampire Shou-
> 
> anyways lmao enough of my BS-
> 
> stay tuned for other random bs i might turn in early in the day this week instead of doing my exams~  
> u w u T ^ T


	12. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manjoume and Shou get comfy. A bit too comfy. Unwanted actions insue.
> 
> ______
> 
> Another part of the Angel! Shou AU thing I had going on.

Manjoume lightly pet the bluenette, letting his fingers glide and comb through silky cyan blue hair. He hummed softly and he gently stroked him. Making sure to give every each hair the attention they needed. To think it was this easy to comb his fingers through his hair but the shorter of the two would complain and break comb after comb after comb while attempting to brush his hair. It was ridiculous but what can you do about it? It did give him the chance to show the other some sort of sign of affection without them bickering to one another over something stupid or childish like they normally did. Maybe he just needed to teach the angel how to brush their hair correctly or show him products that could help with taming this wild blue mane of his. "You know, if you need me to get something for your hair you can just tell me right? I don't mind getting you something. Just ask. As long as it isn't THAT expensive I think I can drop a handful for you."

A soft hum only came from the smaller male. He was too comfy to really answer or give a real response. Plus he wasn't really processing what the other had just said. His mind was elsewhere. 

The other was so warm and he just wanted to feel that warmth. He was always naturally cold for some reason and other angels including his brother have expressed this but it's not like he could control it. Or at least... He didn't really know how. If it was possible. He wasn't quite sure.

"Wheres that flat warm thing you have when you sleep? I want it for myself right now. I feel like I'm freezing as you people say. I require warmth of some sort and you're not quite a warm heater yourself. You give the bare minimum." He stated. Every time he saw Manjoume go to bed, he saw the raven-haired male could cover himself with something so he could be warm. 

While he saw many people use it, when he asked what they were out of curiosity they would lash out at him. Over time he just grew bitter about it and never bothered to ask them what it was called. They always just forced him around and only paying attention to him when they wanted something like him taking away the immense pain for a while or giving them pleasant dreams. It was rude but it wasn't like he could just leave. He HAD to stay regardless. It was his job and duty. If he was able to leave, he wouldn't even arrive to his destinations. The raven-haired male looked at him and huffed softly. "You mean a blanket? I mean I could if you get off me. It's all the way in my room." 

He had to move?! Seriously?! He had JUST gotten comfy and was feeling content for once and he had to move?! Are you kidding? The angel gave a frown. "You know what, forget it. I'd rather freeze than move. I JUST got comfy. I'm not moving." Manjoume rolled his eyes at that but didn't move. "For an angel, you're quite dramatic." A scoff and silent mumble came from the other.

Looking up, he tugged on a spare jacket he had resting on the couch. He put it over the smaller being like a blanket. It was a small but honest effort. Maybe he would appreciate it? Not that it would make him feel any certain way though. Just a small token of appreciation for all the nonsense you had to deal with thus far. He was making his life a bit better than previously. He went back to stroking the other's wild jumble of lightly blue locks. "If you don't mind me asking, what's being an angel like? Like... How do you become one? Or stop being one? How old are you anyway? You look like a child, maybe a teen but for all, I know you could be hundreds of years old. I'm just curious. You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I was just wondering out of the blue." He could feel the other get tense under his hold. He wasn't sure if it was because of what he asked or if it was just something he does for no reason.

Grey eyes widened as he thought of the answers to that. His expression immediately saddened as he gazed at the floor. Normally he would just snap at the person he is looking after due to them being rude to him the entire time he was there but this human seemed nicer. 

Sure he was narcissistic and a brat but he cared for him, unlike others. 

Should he really tell him? 

A heavy sigh escaped the divine being. "Well..." 

He swallowed some saliva that had built up in his mouth and cleared his throat. "So you see... We don't really have an opinion of who we wanna treat. We don't really get a say in things. You just get told to do it and have to do it. Sometimes you can get a really nice and sweet person but others you can get such a fucking asshole. It's a hit or miss. Unfortunately for me, I seem to get all the nasty and dreadful people. I did get two suicidal people I looked after when I was starting out. I managed to help one but I couldn't save the other no matter how hard I tried... It's a rough job. It's like being a doctor or something like that. But 10x worse. Depends too. I'm a guardian angel so I have to like, look after people and help them depending on what they need help with. Angels like Judai and Johan do that but they also led people through their paths when they die. I don't know how they handle death so well and so often. I wish I could do that."

He unconsciously nuzzled against the human. He wasn't quite ready for the next part. He looked down at his hands and couldn't help but feel his heart sink. "As for how I became an angel..." 

Another rather low sigh escaped him. "I'm not really sure how it happened but... When I died, I woke up and found myself somewhere. I was greeted by Judai and he basically helped me and my brother. Showed us around, helped us with our wings, told us how to use our powers and stuff like that. I don't really keep track of the time anymore. Every decade feels the same to me. Last time I kept track of time was when I was alive. The year 1874. The year of my death. What year are we in now?"

Manjoume was taken aback by this. 

He died?! 

He had barely managed to catch the instant remark from coming out of his mouth. That would have been such an insensitive thing to say. He is opening up to a human he doesn't even know, let alone trust, about his past and how and when he DIED. You don't just laugh at that or make some stupid remark. He himself had a hard time opening up and telling people about himself so he understood how difficult this must be for him. He was probably trying to play it off like it was nothing but inside he could be crumbling to pieces. He lightly bit his lip as he thought again to make sure he was correct. "It's 2017..."

A soft gasp came from the bluenette. "It's been... 143 years... It's not much compared to other angels... I'm still considered a baby. Aniki is maybe two hundred years older than me... Johan and Aniki came from around the same time period last time I spoke with them so Johan is about the same age as him. My brother is the same age as me but a few minutes older than me. In angel years anyway. I died when I was 15 and he died when he was 17." 

His voice cracked and while he prayed that the other didn't hear it, unfortunately, it wasn't answered as the other heard it but played it off as if he didn't. He took a deep breath and continued. "Anyways... I died in 1874. My brother and I were born in Kyoto, Japan. Born into a swordsmith family. I was always fascinated with the things my father was able to make. To think a small piece of ore could be turned into something completely different always made me so interested in it. Of course, when we became of age, he began to teach us how to forge things like swords and knives. I was frustrated cause I was always impatient so I was pretty annoyed that the process wasn't fast enough for me. But it was an art to behold."

He gave a sad chuckle and smile as he thought back to when times were simpler. What he would give to go back and just relive those pleasant times. "My brother was always better at me in EVERYTHING. Still is, but this was another level. He managed to always impress our dad with the quality of the things he made. I was jealous that I wasn't able to make stuff as nice as him. He even managed to sell swords. All I sold were small pocket or cutting knives. I was better at making smaller things. But during that time there was a lot of war going on at the time. So we were selling lots of weapons and other things but..."

He could feel tears bubbling in his silver-grey eyes. They were ready to spill at a moment's given. He didn't think angels were able to cry. But he learned over time that they could. He just forgot a lot since he never shared anything that would him tear up or cry or have gotten too attached to anyone and have lost them. He sniffled softly. "One night I woke up cause I heard my mother screaming. I dashed out of my room and saw my father's dead body laying on the floor. Ryou held a blade and was trying to protect our mother. I was trembling. I didn't know what was going on. I didn't know why there were people in our house. I just remember getting a hold of some blade and running with our mother out into the woods after Ryou told us to."

A sleeved hand reached up to his face, getting wiping away the salty tears that escaped him. He flinched at that in surprise. He wasn't expecting that. He didn't even notice when the tears had gone free. Though he was grateful for the thoughtful gesture. "We thought we were going to get away but we were ambushed before we could get far. I tried to protect her... I really did... But I was small and weak. I couldn't do much. They knocked me around so hard, I couldn't get up anymore. I probably died of blood loss considering I was slashed twice on my arms and wasn't able to do anything to stop it. When I woke up I was greeted by Aniki. So I'm not really sure why I became an angel. I looked for my parents but they weren't there. It was just Ryou and I. Haven't seen my parents since then. I do wish I could see them again but I can't because of this job. I'm constantly having to be somewhere and do something and its vexatious sometimes."

"I'm sorry..."

Shou gave a confused expression and sniffled softly. "What? What do you mean sorry?" The raven-haired male looked down. "I didn't think it would be this personal. I thought it was just a simple response that you were chosen just cause but I feel bad that you have to reveal something so deep to you. I told you that you didn't have to share if you didn't want to."

The angel couldn't fight the instinctual urge to cover up all his weakness and fire a harsh response back at him to get him off his back but the desire to be comforted and heard was greatly unweighing his cold nature. He gave a pout and looked away. "Don't get all mushy with me. Not like you care anyway." He let out a silent growl and held his head. "Why am I even telling a stupid human like you this?! Humans only care about themselves! They are all the same. They are selfish and do whatever to get what they want! They lie! You are lying!" He immediately forced himself up and off the couch. He fixed his glasses and sniffled. Manjoume stood up and tried to calm the other down. "Listen Shou, I know I'm an asshole, alright? You have been with me for a long time but I have been getting better. I'm trying to make myself a better person! I know I haven't gone through the harsh things you have but I know how to feels to be helpless. I know how it feels to feel weak. Trust me. I can't change what happened but we can heal together."

"You're just waiting till I get weak to pounce and do something! All humans attack the weak and vulnerable! I have learned that the hard way! Even when I was just a measly human, I did everything I could to keep me and my mother safe but people that thought it would be fun to torment and hurt others take advantage of our peacefulness! We never did anything to anyone but they still hurt us! You are all the same!" Furious tears streamed down his face. He harshly wiped them away, trying to scrub them all away but more came to fill in the previous one's spots. He let out more loud sounds of frustration. He grabbed his glasses and tossed them to the floor. He let out a loud noise of anguish as he fell onto his knees. "You are all the same..." He hid his face in his hands and began to sob. "You are all the same..." 

The other male slowly approached him. He cautiously got down onto his knees and tried to put his hand on the other's shoulder, only to have the other recoil away. "Get AWAY from me!" To add emphasis to his words, he let his wings show. They arched up in an attempt to make him look intimidating and ward the other off. His eyes darted around for any possible exit he could run to and fly out. Before he could make his first move, he let out a silent sound of shock. His eyes widened as he felt arms wrap around him. Manjoume was... Hugging him? "W-W-What are you doing?!" 

Manjoume held him close and let out a shaky breath. "Shou... Listen... Just calm down. Nobody is going to hurt you. You are going to be fine. I'm not going to hurt you." The smaller of the two lightly struggled in the other's hold. He wasn't quite content with his escape plan being dismissed. The raven-haired male continued. "I could never imagine ever wanting to do so. I look at you right now and can't help but see myself." He could feel his lip tremble lightly as he tried to keep his breathing and voice steady. "At first, I didn't understand why you were here and wanted nothing more than getting rid of you. But the more you stayed, the more I began to enjoy your presence. Sure I was annoyed at you during the first few weeks but you grew onto me. We got into a routine and I begin to realize that being away from you made me feel lonely. I had gotten so used to being around you, it was so weird when I wasn't. While I'm not sure why but we know you were sent here for a reason. You have made me a surprisingly nicer person. Sure I'm still bitter and sarcastic but I have done it in graceful servings rather than all the time. If I could fix myself, you can too. We can heal together."

"M-Manjoume..."

He was still in a state of shock. Everything in his mind was screaming at him to get out and ditch him. That this moment of vulnerability was going to cost him dearly. He shouldn't let him talk him into letting his guard down. 

But what if he wasn't trying to do that? 

He seemed honest enough. Hell, he is on the brink of crying and if they had to continue that conversation, he would be crying. He had to have poured his heart and soul out like that. Not anyone can do that. Knowing Manjoume, he had to have broken down some walls in order to be comfortable enough to even let him cuddle against him. 

The first week, he wouldn't even let him be NEAR him, let alone brush a hair against him. Now they sometimes found themselves at night cuddling as they slept together under the only blanket they had. If that wasn't some sort of development, then he didn't know what. When went from constantly scrutinizing him and continually snapping at him to being reserved enough to have a decent conversation with him without sparking up conflict five minutes into it. 

He was telling the truth, right? 

His wings gently lowered themselves until they were touching the floor. They hung limp in place as he slowly found himself returning the embrace. He gently pulled Manjoume close and buried his face into his shoulder. 

Comfort. 

Protected.

He felt... Safe.

Shaking hands did their best to keep themselves steady as they brushed through the now rumpled locks of blue hair. This made the bluenette tear up more. It reminded him of a gesture his mother used to do to him when he was sad or having a rough day. Getting combing her fingers through his hair while singing a soft lullaby to him. Oh how he missed her soft and delicate voice making such a melodious tune to calm him. 

He nuzzled more into his shoulder. Using his free hand, the taller of the two gently brushed his fingers against one of the other's wings. The angel squeaked and flinched at that. He tensed up and his wings arched up like they were before. He moved his hands into a position to push the human away at a moment's notice if needed. The other saw this and whispered, "Relax... I'm not gonna do anything... I just want to feel them. I promise I will be gentle." 

While he was a bit hesitant, he calmed himself down. He relaxed and loosened his body and his wings went back to their limp state. He shivered a bit as felt the other delicately touch his right wing. Digits lightly tracing over every bit and detail of the divine work in front of them. Shou clung onto the other and shivered more. He could feel his cheek heat up as a light blush waltzed onto his pale face. It did strangely feel pleasant and he wasn't quite sure as to why but he wasn't complaining. 

He could get used to this.

Definitely. 

"C-Can you maybe make some fried shrimp? I kinda want some..."

"Sure. Now let's get you to bed so you can properly rest. I'm sure that moment you just had probably made you tired. I don't care if you say angels don't get tired or don't need sleep. Don't care. You are going to rest and you are going to like it."

A faint smile made itself present on the angel's face. 'Not like I would complain. I have the best caretakers an angel could ask for.' He thought to himself. 'You're a good one Manjoume. I hope I can one day find out what my mission is so I can help you achieve the happiness you deserve. I have to say... You are probably gonna be the first human I will be sad about leaving and miss. But that's how it is. Until then, I wish for you to enjoy our time together.' He closed his eyes and let himself be picked up by the taller male. He used the last of his strength at the moment to fold up his wings in a manner where they wouldn't take up much space or knock things over. They would go away in a while. 

'I hope you find a lovely spouse Manjoume... I'm sure they would be blessed to have you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A n g e l  
> idk I was going through tumblr on the jurassic, aniki, and angel side hoping for inspiration and then wrote this. Fuck if I know lmao.  
> Instead of writing the two aniki lemons I have halfway, I wrote this~  
> Idk whether to be proud or n o t-
> 
> But yeah we got two lemons in the progress, one in the KNY Au and the other in the Teacher Au (basically connected to the family aniki I had. Cause thats where the child was made. Smh you two. Smh. Horny jail both of you lmao.)
> 
> Anyways, ye.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy that.
> 
> This probably has 99 things wrong with it but am I gonna fix it? probably not. no beta we die like men. And aka im l a z y ~


	13. Get in the Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manjoume is having trouble getting their wisteria demon into the box they had made for him to travel in when it was day. Judai wasn't making things any better.  
> \----
> 
> Aka a Demon Slayer AU Shitpost I made just cause I wanted to see Manjoume and Shou being feral to each other and Judai highkey encouraging Shou to be feral uwu

"GET IN THE DAMN BOX ALREADY!!"

The feral demon hissed out and attempted to scramble away, only for the other to grab him by his haori and drag him back. He tried with all his might to shove him into the wooden box but the other managed to break free once more. He dashed to where Judai sat and whined. He cuddled against him, trying to get him to get Manjoume to change his mind. Judai pouted lightly and pet him. He looked up at the raven-haired male. "Manjoume, why do you have to be so mean to him? If you force him, he isn't going to want to go into the box. You need to let him go into the box on his own."

Manjoume growled in response. "Shut up. We shouldn't even be harboring him! We could get killed for carrying around a demon! Just cause he fought alongside us a slayer before, doesn't mean he gets a pass. We are lucky he hasn't tried to eat humans or we would be screwed. It won't take long before we probably get in trouble by the Hashira. You know, Asuka, Rei, Yusuke, Fubuki, and such. They would kill us on the spot for having him with us! Is it really worth the risk? We should just kill him now to get him off our back."

This made the bluenette glare at him. He let out a loud snarl in response to what he said, making the other jump back. A rather loud screech came from him. This made the wisteria demon smirk in response. Judai couldn't help but laugh at that. Seeing Manjoume scream like a little girl was priceless. The thunder user flushed heavily in embarrassment as he let out a huff. "You dare make a fool out of me demon?! I will thunder clap your ass before you can even process that it happened. Don't try me."

Shou only huffed in response while giving a rather bored expression. He didn't really seem quite phased by his threat. He was quite used to them after his turning. 

They had been out slaying on a joint mission but Shou got separated from them. When they reunited, he wasn't the same as he once was. When they found him, he had just finished slaying the demon. Seemed perfectly normal but once he turned around, they knew he wasn't the same anymore. Wisteria petals painted his entire body like tattoos. Fangs showed themselves as he panted heavily to get air. His nails were longer and sharper than usual. Wounds he had begun to close up in the blink of an eye as if they never happened. 

He had become the very thing they hunted. 

While he wasn't content with this happening and was actually quite shattered that this happened, he found it quite useful in certain ways. Minus losing the ability to speak like normal. He was slowly gaining the ability back with help from Judai.

He could easily heal and was stronger so he could help out in slaying better than before. It sure made Manjoume shut his trap every time he insulted his strength. Every time the raven-haired male complained about being too tired to continue, the bluenette in an attempt to annoy him, would pick him up as if he were nothing but a mere leaf and continue. 

Judai hummed as he stroked his fingers through Shou's fluffy blue hair. "You want a snack or something to munch on? You haven't eaten in a while Shou. You know you can let us know if you're hungry."

"He can starve for all I can."

Shou once more let out another discontent growl and hissed out at him. Judai whined and gave a pout. "Manjoumeeeee! Don't be mean to Shou. He has never done anything to you."

Manjoume held up his hands, showing 7 fingers up. "He has down seven things to me actually. He had bitten me, kicked me, picked up me, thrown me around, HISSED and GROWLED at me, thrown his box at me, and tried to choke me with stupid WISTERIA PETALS HE CAN MAKE OUT OF HIS DAMN DEMON ART OR WHATEVER THE FUCK!"

The wisteria demon looked at the flame user. He gave him the biggest pair of puppy eyes he could muster in an attempt to sway him into saying he could never do that. And as always, the brunette fell for them. "Awww! You see those eyes Manjoume? An angel like him would never do those things. You are just being over dramatic."

"An angel?! That boy is a DEMON for your information. Aka, the complete OPPOSITE of an angel! God, you're hopeless."

A giggle came from the flame user. He looked at Shou and hummed. "So are you hungry? What do you want to eat?" A rather mischievous expression waltzed onto the bluenette's features. He gave a smirk and let out some purrs. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck and winked. This made the brunette turn redder than his red and black checkered haori. "Shou! That's not what I meant!"

The black lighting user only groaned and covered his face his hands. "I don't want to see you and that damn demon fuck. If you do, please do it somewhere else. I'd rather not see that..."

"SOUTHEAST! I REPEAT! MOVE SOUTHEAST!! A DUO OF DEMONS HAVE BEEN SPOTTED!"

The three of them perked up and immediately stood up. Looks like they had better things to attend to know. Manjoume let out a sigh of relief. "Finally... A mission. I'm glad I don't have to watch you two play tongue hockey for an hour. Now hurry up hornys. We gotta make some ground while it's still night."


	14. Early Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small Anikishipping drabble. Beginning with some fluff, having some soft angst/sad boy hours. FTM Shou family series uwu.

Soft kisses were shared and exchanged by both males. Nothing too intense but nothing lackluster. Each gentle kiss showed every ounce of adoration they had for one another. They had no need to be rough. It just came easy for them both to simply share delicate kisses with one another without the need for any extra force. 

They pulled away and took a moment to take in each other's features. Copper glazed eyes softly gaped at mesmerizing silver eyes. A petite smile made itself present on the brunette's face. He gently pressed a kiss onto the other male's forehead. "You know I love you right?"

The petite male gave a tender smile and let out a light sound of delight. He nodded lightly and he let his small fingers get lost into incredibly soft locks of hair. "I know you do Judai."

A rich grin was present on the other's face. He pulled the other close into a warm embrace. He nuzzled gently against the other. He could never get enough of the other. It was impossible for him to ever get tired of this. He was overjoyed to know he would be spending the rest of their days together. He just hoped that every single moment was enjoyed as they relished here in this very second. Petite fingers lightly played with the collar of the other's red jacket. A ring lightly glistened in the soft pinkish-orange light from outside. A deep sigh escaped the bluenette. If time could freeze in the very moment, he wouldn't mind.

As long as he could spend it with him.

A bigger and slightly calloused hand softly held the other's petite and softer hands. Both rings lightly brushed against each other. Oh, the things they would have yearned for Ryou to see. But alas, he wasn't here anymore. Fate had other plans for him whether they agreed with them or not. Hopefully, he knew of the marvelous things that have happened in their lives. 

Judai gently caressed the other's face with his free hand. "I promised your brother I would look after you while he was gone... Do you think he would be proud of me?"

A soft nod came from the petite male. "I'm sure he is proud of you... Afterall..." He gently pressed a kiss against the other's hand lovingly. "You have made me the happiest man alive. What more could he have asked for? I'm sure he is very proud of you."

A sad smile made itself present on the brunette's features. "I really miss him sometimes..."

Shou gave a nod and mimicked his expression. "I do too... While he wasn't the best person in life, he did try to better himself and I appreciate that. I'm just glad we both got to make amends before he left... I would have hated for things to be left on a bitter note." A deep sigh escaped him. "I look at Miyuki and wonder how she would have acted around him. I bet he would have been terrified of her. But you know he wasn't really good with kids. He would probably think she would eat him alive or something."

A sound of laughter came from the brunette. He gave a soft grin. "Probably. He would have passed out if she did that one thing you taught her. Fubuki was absolutely THRILLED to meet her. Remember that? She was like a year old and he was already trying to spoil her with so many gifts and outfits. And he already made her his underling."

A soft groan came from the bluenette. He lightly shook his head as he remembered those times. "Don't even get me started on that. When she was five she was already giving us heart attacks from all the chaos she got into with Fubuki and Kenzan. I was this close to just chasing them down and strangling them."

Both males perked up when they heard loud meowing followed by loud yawning. A petite figure walked out of a room and into the hallway. A brunette female in a baggy Dark Magician Girl hoodie and baggy dark grey sweatpants. She rubbed her eyes while holding a feline in her arms. She perked up when she saw her parents. She lightly tilted her head. "Dad, you aren't at work?" The bluenette thought for a moment before giving a soft smile. He chuckled lightly. "Sweetie, there is no school for the week. I don't have to go to work till next week."

She grinned brightly. She really did come out like Judai in nearly any way possible. She looked like him, acted like. But she did get two things from Shou. His awful sight with the free gift of needing glasses and his "obsession" with the Dark Magician Girl. Which he wasn't sure how to feel about but nonetheless was glad that she was healthy and fine. Hopefully, she didn't get his health problems. Shou stood up and stretched lightly. He let out a soft yawn. "Since we are all up, we might as well have some breakfast. What do you guys want?"

Both Judai and Miyuki perked at that. "TEMPURA SHRIMP!"

The petite male gave Judai a scolding stare. "Judai... Look at what you are teaching our daughter. Just because that is what we used to eat during our time at the Academy, doesn't mean that was a good idea. Just ask our cholesterol levels after we left. God, why did we think eating rice and shrimp literally EVERY DAY for every meal was a good idea? It did taste really good though..." He shook his head to get the food fantasies and cravings out of his head. "No. Nothing like that for breakfast. Give some legitimate breakfast idea."

Both brunettes gave a hum as they thought. Judai smirked. "How about I make my world-famous eggwich?" Miyuki squealed happily and nodded up and down very quickly. "Yeah! Let's have Papa make them! Please Dad?"

A sound of hesitation came from the other. He crossed his arms over his chest. A small huff escaped him. A pout waltzed onto his features. "Fine..."  
The brunette male cheered at that and got up. He lightly messed up Miyuki's hair. "Alright pumpkin. You wanna help Papa make breakfast? Show your Dad how it's done?" She nodded once more. "Yeah yeah! I wanna help!" She followed him into the kitchen to help him with whatever he needed aid with. 

Shou couldn't help but smile brightly at that. He had been betrayed by his own daughter but nonetheless, she was adorable. So it could slide this once. Besides, as long as she was content, that's all that mattered. 

A faint sigh escaped him. 'I wish you were here niisan... It would have been nice to have you meet Miyuki and see her grow up. Wherever you are... I hope you are seeing this.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them. I L O V E T H E M   
> ANIKI F A M I L Y
> 
> Btw this was originally a Wishshipping drabble I post like a few days ago. But I was like recycling goes brr. And then I added onto it cause fuck yeah Aniki family. Idk yeah but if Judai and Shou were to have a family I get heavy daughter energy. Idk why. Like Shou and Manjoume give me twins vibes (mostly cause they have siblings so I kinda expect like twins) Probably twin boys. Shou and Kenzan I see a single son. Idk that's how my mind functions with these peeps.


	15. You Sure You Still Love Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judai finds his husband crying and tries to ask what is wrong and attempts to comfort him. 
> 
> \----
> 
> Aka FTM Shou Family AU

\----

Loud sobs echoed through the home, making the brunette cringe a bit in response. He wasn't quite sure what set the other off this time but hopefully, he wouldn't get killed or mauled alive this time. He stopped typing on his laptop and set it aside on the table. Standing up, he made his way to their room. While he stood in front of the door, he took a deep breath. He opened the door and peered inside to see a big messy ball of blanket. He managed to see bright blue hair sticking out from under the blanket. He swallowed some salvia in his mouth before speaking. "Shou? You okay?" 

He could so the ball visibly tense up. Louder sobs came from the petite bluenette. "Noooo! Get out, you probably hate me! I'm so ugly and disgusting right now! Leave me alone to wallow into my revolting appearance!" He bawled more, sniffling as he did. Judai could feel his heart sink. He didn't like it when the other got like this. It made him feel awful because he couldn't really help him as much as he wanted. Making his way towards the bed, he carefully sat near the edge of the bed. "Shou... You know that isn't true. You aren't ugly or disgusting." A loud whine came from the other. "You're just saying that just to cheer me up but that's a lie! Everyone knows I'm less attractive than a pile of trash!" The brunette gave a soft frown. He didn't buy that. He was attractive and handsome in his eyes. He didn't know what the other was talking about. 

Though it did make him think back to the time Shou hid in a trash can claiming it was his home. He bit his lip to keep in the snort of laughter that threatened to escape. He shook his head.

Now wasn't the time for that. If he laughed at this moment, it would just make things worse. And as much as he liked to joke around with the other, he wasn't able to do that like he used to with Shou's current condition. You don't want to push a pregnant person's button and he learned that that hard way. He would rather not relive that. He would rather LIVE thanks. 

Considering that the other had gotten over most of his self-deprecating habits, something had to have triggered this since he normally didn't think like this anymore. Maybe it was just the hormones. Maybe it was something that came to mind and made him act like this. It could be both or none for all he knew. Hell, literally ANYTHING could have set him off. Him suddenly not liking the color of his pillowcase, the battery on his phone could have been one percent lower, he could have blinked incorrectly, glasses could have been tilted a bit. Literally anything. 

A sigh came from the brunette. He lightly reached for the blanket and gently tugged at it. Soft whimpers came from the emotional male. He tightened his grip on the blanket to keep Judai from pulling it away. "Judaaiiiiii! I'm YUCKY right now!" He didn't stop. He continued to tug at the blanket, he was going to have to let up after a while. Shou continued to let out whines as he tried to keep the blanket from being taken off. But alas, he gave up on trying to fight him. Just as Judai thought. He peeled the blanket off of him and set it aside. The bluenette was in an oversized navy blue hoodie and dark grey sweatpants. He laid lazily sprawled out on the bed now. He tried to cover his face with his sleeves but the other moved his hands away. "You don't need to hide your handsomeness from me Shou. You're very charming, you don't need to hide it from me."

He gently wiped away stray tears from the other's face. "Now, can you tell me why feel awful right now? What happened?" Shou sat up and looked away to the side. He felt rather embarrassed as to why he was going crazy. Soft whimpers escaped me as he thought of the reason he was crying. Judai perked up at this and lightly panicked. "Hey hey hey, it's okay. You don't need to cry. You don't have to tell me right away. It's totally fine you want to wait a while before you want to tell me. I just wanna know what's wrong. You know I don't like seeing you all down in the dumps." Silver eyes became full of tears once more. "I look like a dump?" His voice cracked a bit as he asked. Judai waved his hands around in more panic. "T-That's not what I meant Shou. I-I meant that I don't like seeing you all sad! You know what I mean? Please don't take it in a bad way."

Shou fidgeted with his fingers as he tried to build up the guts to admit the fact that he was crying over something rather stupid but with his hormones taking a 360, he was overwhelmed with insecurities and negative emotions. He had begun to think of every worst-case scenario and it made him bawl his eyes out. He sniffled and wiped away his tears. He took off his glasses and set them aside. They were dirty and covered in teardrops all over the lenses and it was bothering him. He clung onto his husband and buried his face into his chest. Judai held him close and rubbed tender circles on his back. "It's okay Shou..."

Shou looked up at the other and sniffled a bit. "J-Judai..." His voice cracking once more. His wild blue hair more untamed than usual and longer than usual due to the extra estrogen in his body from the pregnancy making his hair grow out more frequently than before. It was tied up in a lazy ponytail that at any second could fall apart if the hair tie slipped any lower than where it currently was. "A-Are still gonna l-love me when I'm all bitchy and fat? I'm going to be disgusting when I hit nine months and I gonna be nothing but an asshole to you and I don't want you to be mad at me and leave me! I love you too much for you to leave me because of how atrocious I'm going to be! I don't want you to abandon me!" He was on the verge of crying again and his voice was clearly showing that he could at any moment. 

Judai lightly brushed the other's stray hair back behind his ear. A kind expression made itself present on the brunette's face. "Shou... I'm not gonna leave you during this thing or ever. I'm bound to you for life whether you like it or not. And no, you can't have the receipt to return me. You are stuck with me forever and it's gonna take a lot more than things like that to get rid of me." He smiled brightly and peppered his with affection and kisses. This made the other male give a small smile. Small giggles escaped him as the signs of affection the other gave him were tickling him a bit. "You are such a puppy sometimes Judai." He quietly hummed out. Judai beamed. "I'm your puppy!" This made the bluenette roll his eyes in response. He pet the other's silky brunette hair. "Yes you are. And you are a good boy. But we are getting you neutered before something like this happened again." The taller of the two let out a yelp. "Shouuuu! Don't be like that!" This made a small smirk waltz onto the bluenette's features. "I'm just messing with you Judai." 

He gave him a kiss and smiled. The brunette looked down and gently rubbed the other's stomach. This made a loud yelp come from the bluenette as he unintentionally shoved Judai off the edge of the bed out of instinct. He let out a gasp and looked over the edge of the bed. "Judai are you alright?! I'm  **_ SO _ ** sorry! I-I didn't mean to! I-I-I'm still not used to that and I couldn't stop my body from doing that!" A soft groan came from the freshly fallen male. He only gave a thumbs up in response as his brains tried to get back together. He was still dazed from the sudden impact with the hard floor. He shook his head and sat up. He rubbed the back of his head and gave a slightly pained expression. "I'm fine. My coccyx would like to differ though. But I broke that thing a LONG time ago. I'm sure it's fine."

Standing up, he could hear all his bones cracking in one manner or another. He winced and let out a sigh. "Anyways... You want anything to eat? Having any crav-"

"I want milk."

This made the other freeze in mid-sentence. He blinked a few times and tilted his head. Did he just hear him correctly? Or where his ears messing with him. "I think I need to clean my ears because I really thought I heard you say milk." Shou didn't seem to be laughing at the joke or hinting at having found that funny in any manner. If anything his expression turned into a more serious one. "That's what I said Judai."

This was going to be a WEIRD next few months. That's for sure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just an excuse to write them during that moment in Shou's life. Sorry if there are errors I wrote this while braindead. Therefore, I had no braincells during the making of this lmao. Sorry hehe-


	16. Night Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manjoume is left with his family's old house and estate. He is visited by an unexpected visitor.

A sound of slight disgust left him as he entered the old estate. To think his brothers didn't want this place anymore. Well, at least he had one thing to brag about getting from the family for once rather than hatred and rejection for everything he did. He shivered a bit as he closed the door behind him. God, it was cold outside. He rubbed his shoulders in an attempt to warm himself. Why did they decide it would be a good idea to live here if it got so damn cold? He wasn't a fan of the cold but for now, this place would have to do until he found a new place he wanted to get. Besides, how bad would it be? It's nothing he couldn't handle. He let out a yawn from the cold. Should walk around to see what this place was like so he could at least navigate himself around so he could at least find a room and a bathroom. 

He trudged around the large home and found himself wandering into the kitchen. He highly doubts there was any food considering the assholes he had for brothers. They probably ate everything or left behind expired items. He scoffed. He would just get something later if he ran out of snacks. Wiping away some dust, he gave another frown. Did these weirdos even dust or clean or anything? This place would probably be a mess. But who knows, maybe they did some sort of attempt to clean up after themselves. That would be a miracle. 

He perked up when he heard the floorboards creaking in some area of the home. While it was faint, he still heard considering the home was dead silent and quite empty now. Even the quietest sounds were now average sounding items in a place like this. He had lightly flinched at that. It did scare him a bit but of course, he wouldn't admit that. "Probably some stupid rat or something. Ugh. Guess I'm going to have to look out for nasty rats or whatever." He fixed his raven hair a bit as he left the kitchen. He made his way down the rather long hallway. "Why such a long halfway with so many rooms if at most there would be like five people here? Way to waste money. That light bill is going to be a LOVELY thing to pay while I'm here..." He gruffed as he looked at the doors of the rooms that were present in the hallway. 

Panicked squeaking noises echoed throughout the home. This made the raven-haired male turn his attention to one of the rooms. Out of curiosity, he opened the door and peered inside. Maybe he could trap the rodent and get rid of it later. He wasn't going to kill it, as much as he didn't like rodents, he never had the heart to kill them. Besides, it was an extra hassle and he would rather not have a rotting rodent corpse somewhere near him. Coal-black eyes examined the room only to find nothing running around. "Must have gotten away from me..." 

He didn't feel like going any farther into the home. Flopping onto the bed, he let out a small sigh. He is going to claim this place as his room for now. Tossing his backpack to the side, he sat up. "There is no way in hell I'm going to leave all the lights on in this place. I'd rather not fuck up the light bill the first month I'm here."

He got up and went back out to the hallway. Checking each room, he made sure he turned off all the lights that weren't needed at the moment. Grumbles escaped him as he silently cursed out his brothers for finding some need in leaving all the damn lights on. They probably wanted to leave him very annoyed as always. However, he was slowly becoming more and more paranoid as he went further into the home. He began to get the sensation that someone was watching him or following him. Random noises became more frequent the longer he took to go through the entire place. Once he was done, he out of a random shot of fear, dashed through the dark hallway and back to his room. He panted as he plopped back onto the bed. 

He curled up on the bed and fished in the pocket of his black hoodie for his phone. Once he had it, he began to go through it. It was at a decent battery amount so that was good. He let out a sigh as he went there text messages from people he knew. Of course, he was ignoring Judai's text messages. He was rather vexatious and he didn't feel like dealing with him this late into the night. He let out a scoff as he checked the most recent text he received from him. It was a stupid meme that he had sent in hopes to brighten his spirits but if anything it made him want to roll his eyes and shove him. But alas, he wasn't here in person. As he began his snarky remark to the brunette, he felt a sudden wave of a chilly sensation. He shivered lightly at that and looked around. It was cold outside so the draft probably made its way in somehow. 

Manjoume sat up and kicked off his shoes. He could have sworn he heard soft breathes come from the room but he brushed it off as him just breathing a bit too loudly. Could be the effort he made to take off his shoes. "I'm just nervous cause I moved somewhere else. There isn't anything to be afraid of anyway. The great Manjoume Jun is NEVER sc-" He stopped as he felt something drip onto his face. He froze. A hand made it's way to his face. Brushing it over his cheek, he brought his hand forward to see what had fallen onto him. Only to pale heavily when he saw crimson smeared on his fingers. "W-What the hell?!" 

Just after he said that, the lights in the room flickered drastically before going off, leaving the room completely dark. The only light he had was the one from the window that leaked through the closed curtains. More drops began to fall onto him. They were warm and he didn't like that one bit. "For the love of Ra, I swear if this is some stupid joke. I'm going to beat the living crap out of whoever it doing this. I'm not dealing with this horror movie bullshit this late. I just wanna get some food later and then go to sleep and carry on with my li-"

He jumped and let out a rather high pitched scream as he heard something fall onto the ground with a loud thud. He fumbled with his phone and turned up the brightness and faced the phone towards the ground to try to find what fell on the ground. He screeched as he saw a dead rat laying on the ground. "Where the hell did that come from?! It just fell on the floor from the fucking ceiling or something?!" He looked up at the ceiling of the room. Could there be something up there? Or did it somehow get stuck up there and fall? He didn't see anything. Nothing that he could see anyway. Shifting his gaze from the ceiling back to where he was, an unholy screech came from him as he jumped back as he saw a petite male sitting on his bed. He could feel his heart pounding against his ribs. He tried to spit an insult at him but nothing came out. Only a mere squeak of fear escaped him. 

The petite male tilted his head in curiosity, his mouth had crimson blood dripping from his lips. He licked the blood around his lips, fangs showing themselves as he did. He was quite pale in contrast to Manjoume. And Manjoume was very pale as it is. 

The raven-haired male was against a wall, uncertain of what to do. What was he going to do? Was he hallucinating? This had to be a dream, right?! There was no way this was really happening. He pulled up his sleeve a bit and harshly pinched himself. He winced and hissed out in pain. 

Nope.

Nope.

HELL NO!

This was somehow real fucking life. And he had not one damn clue on what to do. He frantically looked in every direction to try to find an exit. He looked back in the direction of where the other male was only to find himself standing right before him. He let out another shrill yell. "Pleasedon'tkillmeI'mtooyoungtoodie! PLEASE!"

A head tilt came from the fanged male. He wasn't quite sure as to why the other was losing his composure. It was interesting to see how humans acted though. "I'm not going to kill you. Why would I ever kill you?" It took him a moment for the sudden realization to hit the petite male. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." He blushed lightly, the blush standing out against his pale skin. He lightly scratched his cheek with his finger and gave a childish grin. "I forgot that vampires go after people. Niisan does that a lot. I don't though. I don't have that much confidence and I'm too petite to handle all that blood. I would probably vomit or something from eating too much. I usually go after animals. They are smaller and have less blood so it's perfect for me." 

He extended a dried blood-covered hand out to the raven-haired male. "I'm Shou Marufuji. I'm guessing you're the new owner of the home. I overheard the people that used to be here that they were giving it away to someone. I'm guessing they got fed up with niisan messing with them. If you got scared with me, imagine how scary my niisan is. He is like ten times scarier than me. Much taller than I am too. He would totally scare you shitless." 

Manjoume only turned paler, almost matching Shou's skin tone. He looked down at the vampire's extended hand and collapsed onto the ground. Shou jumped lightly at that. He got down onto the floor. "Umm... Sir? Manjoume was it? Are you dead?" He poked at him and didn't get a response. He pressed two fingers against his neck and checked for a pulse. Yep, there was a pulse. He let out a sigh of relief. He didn't like killing humans. If anything he tried to befriend them if possible but most of them either tried to kill him or left from fear. This was new. "That sucks... I wanted to be his friend... Guess I'll have to wait till tomorrow!" He stood up and looked at the phone the other had. He went through it. He never messed with a phone before so this was interesting. "Maybe I should get him some food for when he wakes up. He did say he was hungry... Maybe I can find something he can eat!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol have a dumb drabble I made with these two. Was this an excuse to write Vampire Shou? Yes. Yes it was lmao. Woo two oneshots in one night. (BTW for me rn it's 8:08pm)


	17. We Are A Package Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a break up, Judai finds himself wanting to adopt a pet. He ends up getting stuck in a double trouble situation.
> 
> \-----
> 
> Aka a drabble I did because I felt like having some Ryou and Shou moments and stuff uwu. I just wanted to write Ryou as a good brother. If you guys get the easter eggs in this oneshot from the show, you get a cookie.

Judai browsed the selection of animals they had. All the dogs seemed so content and lively at his appearance, jumping up onto cage doors and panting. He gave a bright smile to see them so content. He wished the best for them to find a forever home in the future. While nearly all the dogs seemed so energetic, there was one that wasn't. The dog seemed to be nearly skulking in his enclosure. Wasn't even looking in his direction. This made a frown come onto the brunette's face. He tilted his head lightly and went to examine them. He stood in front of where they were and looked at the name. Ryou. He gave a soft hum. "Hey Ryou. Why ya frowning buddy?" 

He asked, attempting to get the dog to loosen up a bit. In response the dog did nothing. He didn't bother responding. It was going to end up the same way as always. He already knew it. He stopped trying at this point. Another sad expression came onto Judai's face. "Ryou?" A low growl was all he got in response. Judai looked around and called for someone that worked there. "Hey." He saw the blond female look in his direction. "Yeah, what's up?" The brunette gestured to Ryou. "What's up with Ryou here?"

She gave a deep sigh. She looked through some record books they had there and talked with him. "If I'm correct, he is the oldest dog we got here at the moment. He is four years old. He used to be such a hit with families looking for a dog in their family. But every time someone tried to adopt him, he would lash out, as if not wanting to leave. He would escape and would end up on the cat's side of the center. Always would end up next to the same cage. Same cat. It's a small cat, about a year old. Could be less. If I'm correct his name is..." 

She took a moment of deep thought, fidgeting with a pen to help her thing. She gave a hum before responding. "Shou? Seems like he doesn't want to leave that kitten behind. According to Daichi, Ryou wandered here himself, carrying a petite kitten. They had no collars, nothing. He wouldn't let go of that kitten for anything. He got aggressive anytime someone tried to take him from him. Eventually, we managed to calm him down. He stopped trying to appeal to people if they weren't interested in adopting both him and that small kitten. But most people seem to prefer dogs over cats." 

She gave a shrug. "I highly doubt anyone would be willing to do that. They think he would devour that poor kitten alive. We try to explain to them but they say that it's fine and leave. Which is a shame. Ryou is a good dog if you get to know him. Really caring guy. Sometimes we let him visit the small kitten when it looks like he is in the lowest of moods. Always make him feel better." She set the pen down and closed the book and stood up. She began to organized things at the desk. "But yeah, that's really it about him. If you wanna know about Shou, go to the cat side and ask Daichi. He runs the feline side. If you want a more exotic pet, go with Jim and Kenzan, they deal with reptiles. If you want a bird, go with Rei. If you need any help here, you can just ask me. My name is Asuka."

Judai nodded slowly at that. He seemed rather frustrated that people didn't want to keep them together. He clearly wanted to be with that kitten, was it really that hard to understand. Seemed like something brother would do. His older brother Haou was often the same way with him. Didn't want to be separated from him, always wanting to look over him and make sure he was safe. He made his way back to Ryou's enclosure. He got down to his level and gave a low sigh. "Ryou?"

Once again, nothing but a low growl of annoyance in response. Judai let out another sigh. "Listen buddy, I heard from Asuka that you aren't planning on leaving here without that kitten Shou. Is that right?"

This made Ryou's left ear perk up. He turned his head to look at Judai, showing the old scar that he had around his neck. His dark teal eyes glaring at him. He wasn't quite sure if the other was making fun of him or being serious. But, nobody else has ever talked to him like this man has. Was there perhaps a chance of him getting out of here with his companion? Was this it? Oh, he sure hoped so. He gave a slow, hesitant nod. 

This made Judai let out a soft gasp. He turned around. This meant he did really understand. Did he give him his trust? By the expression on his face, he wasn't playing around nor did he want a bluff. Swallowing the saliva in his mouth, he gave a nod. "It must be rough being separated from your buddy, huh?"

Another nod came from the canine.

"That's totally understandable. I have been quite lonely myself as of lately. I just got over a breakup with my ex-boyfriend Johan and have been wanting some company. So I came here."

He gave a moment of silence to gain his breath. "What do ya say if I adopted you both? What do ya think? You and Shou. Coming home with me." He jumped back and let out a yelp of surprise when Ryou jumped onto the door of the cage. His eyes seemed to water as if he was on the brink of crying. His tail was wagging like crazy. But made no noise but expressed his emotions through body language. His expression was pleading for this to be true. Judai gave a small smile. "Alright buddy, then it's settled. I'm just going to visit Shou and tell him of the news, alright?"

Ryou gave a nod and let out a bark. Judai made his way to Asuka's desk. "I'm thinking about adopting Ryou and Shou. I'm just going to visit the feline side and see this lovely little Shou Ryou seems so hinged on. I'll be back." She gave a nod. "I'll have the papers here ready for when you come back." He nodded at that. "Thank you." He made to way to the feline side, opening the door. The male at the desk perked up. "Greetings. My name is Daichi. Looking for a cat companion?" Judai gave a confident nod. "I wanted to see one in specific actually. Where is this "Shou" cat at?" This made the other male surprised. "You want to see Shou? You sure about that?"

"I heard about Ryou and Shou and decided I wanted to adopt them both. Ryou seemed extremely content to hear that. So I want to see the precious jewel he claims is sacred enough to keep himself here for this long."

Daichi gave a hum. "I will have to warn you, he is a very shy cat. About a year old, more or less. By looking at him, he is probably the runt of his litter considering he is so small. Most people didn't like him because he is a bit special. They also complained about him being aggressive. Which I think is a lie but who am I to say that he doesn't." He pointed forward with a yellow pen. "Look for the cage that has a red ribbon tied to the door. He likes playing it so we have it there. He usually plays with the red one but he has a yellow and blue ribbon too but the red one seems to be his favorite."

Judai smiled brightly and nodded. "Thank you, really. I appreciate." He wandered through the line of cages and enclosures till he stumbled on the one Daichi mentioned. He saw a petite kitten playing with the red ribbon. He could have sworn, his heart almost exploded on the spot. He covered his mouth and kept in the squeal that threatened to escape him. His copper glossed up with tears that also were ready to pour out at a moment's notice. 

He is perfect. 

He slowly approached him and lightly jumped when he saw the other perk up. 

The petite cat scrambled onto his feet and hide in the darkest part of his cage. He curiously stuck his head out to look at the brunette. His pink nose twitching as he sniffed him. He smelled interesting. Like eggs, sandwiches, and seafood. That made his stomach growl, his ears fell back in an embarrassed manner. He looked away and let out an annoyed meow. A pout made itself present on his face. His tail swayed in an irritated manner. How dare this stranger waltz in her and smell so delicious without bringing him anything to eat?! Such a sin! The male at the desk always gave him treats and delicious snacks and this peasant didn't bring him anything?! How rude! His tail moved harder and faster than before, showing his anger. 

Judai however, found this adorable. "Aww... You're a cutie aren't ya?"

Cutie?! How dare he address him in such an insulting manner?! He wasn't cute! He was ferocious! A force to be reckoned with! Not cute! 

He turned around and hissed out at him, showing his clear distaste in his word choice and actions. His ears flatten onto his head even more. A low noise of discontent rumbled in his throat. He puffed up his fur in an attempt to intimidate the other but it worked against him, only making the other smile more. "You're a sassy one aren't ya? Tough little guy. I like that."

While he wasn't thrilled with being called "little", he did enjoy being called tough and sassy. A soft purr came from him as he closed his eyes. Tough. Sassy. He liked the way it rolled off the other's tongue. The purrs got louder as he savored the words. He really enjoyed being called that. Maybe this guy wasn't that bad. 

Judai on the other hand, was doing everything in his power from just screaming out loud from how adorable the other was. He couldn't help it. Making all these lovable little gestures and being sassy. He found that really enjoyable to see. He seemed to know what he wanted. That's good. "Alrighty Shou. Guess what?"

Shou opened his eyes and looked at him, his silver eyes full of curiosity. He tilted his head lightly, his ears flopping over as he did. Judai let out another sound of admiration. "I'm adopting you and Ryou! Isn't that great buddy?" The petite feline perked up at that and let out a loud meow. He dashed to the other. He tried to stop but he accidentally crashed into the door of his cage. He let out a loud meow and his silver eyes filled up with tears. His little nose twitched as he breathed in and out from the sudden sting of pain. He looked like a little kid that was trying to not cry after falling. "You okay little buddy? That was quite the faceplant you just did."

He shook his head a bit and let out a soft meow. He was fine now. Taking advantage of that shake, he shook the rest of himself as well and he looked at Judai. He stuck his small paw out of the cage, attempting to paw at him. The brunette let his hand get close to the cage. He gently grasped the other's paw. He gave a hum of surprise when he realized that he had thumbs. Is this what Daichi meant by he was special? "You got some thumbs little guy. That's pretty neat. But that's probably going to get you into more chaos since you are going to probably have a better grip on this. So you may be a bit more mischievous but that's fine."

Shou swatted at the other's hand, biting one of his fingers playfully. He gave a quiet growl and lightly tugged at the finger while looking at him. This made the brunette give a chuckle in response. "I can't wait to bring you both home." He gave a small frown when he saw faded out scars on his paws. He must have gone through a bit before he got here. Probably got attacked by his own litter. Considering he is the runt, he would be surprised. "I'll make sure you and Ryou have a good home. You won't be hurt again like that."

\-------

"Shou!" 

The feline dashed away with a fried shrimp he stole from Judai. He ran under the bed and began to feast on the food he stole. A big pout came on the brunette's face. He looked at the canine by his side. "You saw that? Little gremlin stole my shrimp..." 

Ryou seemed to be internally facepalming by his expression. He lightly shook his head and got off the couch. He followed where the other had gone and laid next to where Shou ran and hid. He gave a few soft barks and a soft growl only to get a loud meow in response. A huff came from the older canine. He managed to grab the feline by the scruff and stood up. He wandered back to where Judai was and set the feline next to him on the couch. He gave a soft bark and gestured to the brunette. 

Shou's ears flattened against his head and he shook his head. He gave another loud meow and a small hiss. Ryou gave him a stern look, making the younger feline quietly meow in response. Shou looked at Judai. His pink nose twitched as he stared at him. He gave a low meow as if apologizing to him. 

Judai lightly pet him, earning loud purrs from him. "It's okay little guy but don't do it again alright?" He only got loud purrs and a soft meow in response but he was going to accept that as a yes. Ryou swatted Judai hand away, giving a soft growl. Judai pulled his hand away and tilted his head in confusion. "What's up Ryou?" 

Ryou got on his hind legs and put his arms on the couch. He lifted a paw and gently hooked a claw onto one side of Shou's yellow ribbon that served as a collar. He gently bit the other side and carefully tugged both sides in the opposite direction. The bow was getting loose and he just wanted to fix it or it would fall off. Once it was fixed, he pulled away and sat back onto the floor. He gave a noise of satisfaction. 

Shou gave a soft meow of appreciation and got off the couch. He nuzzled against him and sat next to him. The canine gently licked the other's messed up fur back in place as a mother cat would do to her kittens. An annoyed meow came from the smaller but didn't bother running away.

It's been two years since Judai adopted them and while Ryou didn't seem to grow more, Shou did grow bigger than he used to be. He wasn't as small as he used to be anymore but he wasn't that big either. He was a decent size. While he was somewhat shy at first, after a while he showed his mischievous side and began to cause chaos wherever he went. Every time he came home, he would find Ryou holding Shou by the scruff, sitting in front of the mess Shou made, telling him that HE was the one that was responsible for the mess. The feline would hiss and meow in attempts to get out of the crime scene. While he did lose quite the amount of money due to Shou's wild energy sometimes, it was worth it in the end. 

A soft smile came onto Judai's face. "I'm glad I have you both."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what I wrote this really. I just kinda dreamt of this and thought it would be an interesting concept. A dog Ryou taking care of a cat Shou. I was thinking of having Yusuke and Fubuki as dogs Judai adopts later on to give Ryou dog company or having him adopt another cat that would be Manjoume. Have him and Shou throw hands and Judai be like N O-
> 
> Also random but I think I might a random family AU for the Aniki peeps. The OG family AU is where Miyuki is their kid. But I kinda wanted to mess around with an AU where Judai and Shou are Rua and Ruka's parents. I just honestly want Ruka and Shou to interact and Rua and Judai to interact. I see spiritshipping AU's with that but I'm like honestly anikishipping would fit it better. To be fair I am biased as hell when it comes to aniki so yeah lmao. That could be just me XD


	18. Casual Admiring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on their way to a mission, Judai and Shou have some conversation to make the time go by.
> 
> _____
> 
> Aka KNY AU. They honestly kinda just vibin lmao.

"NORTHEAST! HEAD NORTHEAST!"

The wisteria slayer groaned and rubbed his temples. "I got the message like four hours ago. Where do you think I have been heading all this time?" He let out a long and tired sigh as he continued making his way to his next destination. Of course, his crow was showing up every once and a while to give him updates about his location and where he should be heading but he would really appreciate it if he didn't yell all the time. He just could have told him without having to damage his eardrums or give him a severe headache. Giving a tired yawn, he rubbed his eyes and groaned softly. He was getting tired but it wasn't worth it to rest the night. He had to make it to the next city as soon as possible. He had to get rid of the demon there before it took more lives or wrecked the place. Besides they were probably close. "Anikiiiiii. You need to stop eating so much fried shrimp and ramen every time we go into town. I barely have enough money to get us around and your appetite is such a curse... You probably eat more than demons do."

A slightly offended noise came from the messy-haired brunette. He gave a huff and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's not my fault I'm always hungry alright? Food is just super delicious. It's my second favorite thing after sleeping!"

Shou said nothing as he rolled his dull grey eyes. "If you want food, you're gonna pay for it with your own money."

"Fine... Be like that."

The duo had been sent a mission due to there being a duo team of demons causing havoc in this city. As much as Judai was really wanting to slay some demons, Shou on the other hand felt insignificant in comparison to him. He was terrorized. Would this be his last mission? Would he die during it? Would he be the reason Judai could possibly die? He just couldn't think of many positive things about himself. 

"Hey Shou."

Shou perked up at that. He was a bit surprised by the sudden calling. He gave a surprised hum. "W-What?" Judai noticed this but said nothing. He could tell by his expression he was being internally harsh on himself. So he was just going to try to lighten up the mood. Make him feel better about himself. One way or another. He hummed softly as he walked, attempting to look as he would normally. "I have been wanting to say this for a while now. Figured since we are just walking might as well just say it. I really admire your haori. Like, the colors are really nice. They go very well with your hair and eyes. The blueish purple blending into the lilac. The wisteria flowers and petals. It's just a really elegant haori. Just felt like letting you know. Every time I see you, my breath is taken away."

The last part made Shou nearly choke as he gave a heavy blush. He went to say something but then Judai realized his error and also flushed heavily as well. He stammered as he tried to think of how to rephrase or fix what he said. "I-I didn't mean you're breathtaking as in really attractive and handsome, but I'm not saying you're not either. You're VERY charming and fine but I'm just saying that every time I see you I'm taken away by how everything on you looks so nice and combines really nicely! I could never match that."

He was awkwardly becoming a stuttering mess and the bluenette only looked down in response. He couldn't help the butterflies fluttering around his stomach and chest. It was just a compliment, right? Yeah. Nothing more. Just a sweet compliment. God, he was so starved of this kind of stuff it was messing with his brain more than it should. It was just a friendly, platonic compliment, calm down. Judai cleared his throat and took a deep breath, his blush still evident. "Anyways, I'm just saying you have a really nice haori. I have a pretty average looking haori. It's just checkered red and black haori. Pretty basic but my mom made it for me so it holds a special place in my heart. It gets tears here and there but nothing I can't fix. I hope yours doesn't get ruined. It would be a shame to ruin such a lovely haori."

The wisteria user nodded slowly in response. "Yeah... It would..." He looked at his haori sleeve and admired the finely handcrafted art. As much as he treasured it and wore it with pride, it was something that made him hostile towards himself. It was a blessing and a curse at the same time. But the goods always outweighed the bad. So it made it tolerable. Looking up ahead he saw that they were now very close to the village. The sun was gonna set soon so it was better that they hurried up before it did. He began to race towards the town, not really feeling the need to tell the other to follow since he probably would get the memo. Which he did, yelping and whining that the other was leaving him behind. He couldn't help but give a smile and roll his eyes. That was typical aniki alright. Though, it was usually Judai doing the reckless running out of nowhere. Might as well change that up a bit. 

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad if he had Judai by his side. Who knows, maybe they could become Hashira together. A smile came onto his face as he dashed into town. He would like that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEAR ME OUT! I KNOW THIS WAS KINDA RUSHED OFF AT THE END BUT I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH IT IN THE MOMENT-
> 
> So uh I'm actually writing like a second part sorta to this and like it kinda has smut (insert question mark cause I'm lowkey uncertain) but like I'm so uncertain on how to like make it happen cause they kinda just vibin and idk who to make start it. And im like... UM- Plus idk what to make them do (they both cis in all oneshots unless stated in the summary otherwise so they are both cis males in that oneshot) Like... Help? Coffee Bean doesn't know what to make them do XD I'm awkward when it comes to writing lemons or stuff like that. If anyone has idea, please yeet them onto me because I am not sure as to what to do. For any ship in this book you want a lemon of, please give me ideas of what the HELL i should make them do. 
> 
> Also, originally this oneshot was like 6000+ words with Judai and Shou out to slay Saiou and Mizuchi (aka Sartorius and Sarina) and of course I wrote out their entire fight scene from start to finish (of course Shou and Judai won lol) and then we were gonna get Marufuji sibling conflict and all that good stuff. Idk if I should post it or not. I feel awkward doing so. I really put effort into it without really realizing I did and Im like oop now what-
> 
> Anyways b l e h  
> have some s h e t


	19. Kiss On The Cheek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shou indulges in the fact that Black Magician Girl was at their event.
> 
> \---
> 
> Basically I just decided to write the ending of episode 42 uwu"  
> But ya know, with extra stuff. Nothing aniki romantic here. It's plantonic, friendly aniki.

Soft crackles came from the fire as many students gathered and chatted with their friends about everything they did and participated in throughout the day. Loud sounds of laughter rang through the groups of people as they slowly made their way back to their dorms. 

Shou gazed at the dark sky, feeling the soft drafts of the wind as he thought about the events of earlier. 'Black Magician Girl... She isn't here...'

He surveyed the area to confirm that she wasn't here among the crowd of students. Unfortunately, she wasn't. A light blush tinted his pale skin, heating his cheeks up. A faint smile waltzed onto his features. 'You were the real Black Magician Girl weren't you?' He thought to himself as he sat himself down onto the logs they had set out by the Osiris dorms. He propped his elbows on his knees and laid his head on his hands as a content sigh escaped him. His face turned a slightly brighter shade of crimson as he thought of her once more. 'I bet you came here to duel us to make aniki and everyone happy.' 

The smile on his face grew bigger than before. 'I had fun.' 

He gave a soft chuckle. "Thanks a lot, Black Magician Girl." He whispered to himself in a hushed tone as he looked down onto the ground.

Judai perked at the words he managed to catch the other saying. Ever since the duel, Shou had been rather preoccupied mentally in a sense. He would be zoning out and constantly blushing and hiding his face. What triggered these actions, he didn't really know but at the moment he felt a presence around them. Could it be?

His suspicions were made true as he let out a silent gasp. Black Magician Girl appeared and sat herself right next to where the bluenette sat. She gave a dazzling grin and let out a soft laugh. She was as cheery as ever. "I had a lot of fun too. Thanks for the great time." 

Leaning forward, she gave the petite male a soft peck on the cheek before slowly vanishing and going off to hide. This made the bluenette jolt up in sudden surprise. A gasp escaped him as he immediately stood up. His face became hotter than before as he flushed a darker shade of red. He let out a soft noise of surprise as he slowly raised his hand and pressed it against his cheek where he swore he felt something touch it. Looking around, he tried to find where she had gone off to but didn't see her. A rather idiotic string of laughter escaped him as his stomach did flips and his heart fluttered. He was acting like a love-struck fool at that moment but he could honestly care less. "That was a dream, right? That couldn't have happened." He yapped off to himself, the grin on his face only growing wider by the second.

The brunette gave a heartfelt smile at that. He was glad that the other was able to be content, even it was only for today. It was better than never. Making his way over to the other, a soft chuckle escaped him. "What's going on Shou?" 

He gave a playful questioning hum as he stopped right next to him. Shou only gave him a low giggle, clearly too intoxicated in the moment. This made Judai giggle as well in response. "What couldn't have happened?" 

Shou scratched his cheek with his pointer finger, trying to clear his mind enough to even form a response to his question. "A-Aniki..."

Another sound of delight came from the bluenette as he let out a loud sigh of relief. "Nothing. For a minute the world looked all rosy." He replied. This only made Judai smile brightly in response. He finally had something he could playfully tease the other about. Considering that he saw what happened, he wanted nothing more than to mess with him about it. It was no secret that the other adored rather cute-looking Duel Monster cards but hands down, the card that Shou cherished most with his entire being was Black Magician Girl. He was a drooling mess for her. Ha, what a simp. 

Turning his gaze up to the sky, Judai saw the female spellcaster watching them both from her place in the sky. She gave a small wave and giggled as she saw the state Shou had been left in after she gave him a peck on the cheek. The brunette looked back at the other and lightly messed up his untidy blue hair. "Oh, for a minute there, it looked like Black Magician Girl kissed you on the cheek Shou." 

Black Magician Girl gave an expression of glee seeing the shorter of the two get flustered and try to deny what happened. 

Shou lightly swatted at Judai. "Huh?! How did you know about my dream?!" He felt utterly embarrassed that the other knew about what happened in that one moment. It wanted that to be a sacred moment to himself. Something that he could keep to himself that nobody else knew but that was now ruined. He let out a soft huff but nonetheless, smiled brightly. "But it's true. I DID get a kiss on the cheek!"

He turned away and crossed his arms over his chest and let out another sigh. "I don't care if it was a dream. It was amazing!"

The brunette only rolled his eyes lightly in response to that. He put a hand on Shou's shoulder. "Whatever you say Shou." 

Judai turned attention back to the sky where he saw Black Magician Girl earlier but then saw she was no longer there anymore. He gave a soft hum and smiled softly. 'Thank you for giving us a moment of happiness in between all of this mayhem. And thanks for being him a little gift to keep going.' Looking back at Shou, he stuck his tongue out at him. "Last one back to the dorms has to help Manjoume find Pharoah!" This managed to snap the other out of his love induced trance. "What?! Aniki! No fair! You run faster than me!" Judai began to dash to the dorms. "Then you better start running Shou!"

"ANIKI!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I have to admit, romantic aniki is REALLY nice, there is just something about platonic/close friend aniki stuff that makes me just tear up and gets me in my feels. Like when I duel in Duel Links as Shou and I go against Judai/Yubel, I just lose it. At the start he says to Shou, ""Sy, did you finally build a deck that's all about you?" When I win he says, ""Your deck wanted to win as badly as you, Sy!" When I lose he says, "Did you just copy your brother's deck? You'll never win 'til you play your own game, Sy." And I just c r y because it hits me so hard in the aniki feels. Honestly when he says the copy your brother's deck part, I am tempted to write them with that as the idea. I just aaahhhh. It's something about that close friends aniki (basically season 4 moments) that makes me just scream and cry from the FEELS that just HIT SO HARD!


	20. Cruelty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judai rushes down the mountains, trying to get down Shou to a doctor that could save him. However, things throw in off course in the process.
> 
> \----
> 
> I basically just rewrote the first episode of Demon Slayer but with these two idiots instead.

Heavy pants echoed through the woods as a male in a red and black checkered haori dashed down the mountain carrying a petite male on his back. As much as he wanted to stop running, he couldn't. He had to get to the village to get someone's help. A doctor. He was praying for anyone to be able to help. The icy air pierced his lungs each time he inhaled sharply as he bolted down the rocky and slippery snow-covered ground. His heart was begging for him to stop or it would explode but he wasn't going to. Not now. He still had a chance to save him. He wasn't going to let Shou die. He still warm and had a pulse. A chance. He wasn't going to let him die there. Thick tears ran down his face, making the cold cut at him harder than it did before. "Come on Shou, please don't die on me. We are almost there. Please keep on fighting."

The small bluenette said nothing in response. He wasn't even moving in the slightest. Loud cries came from the brunette as he continued. He didn't want to see the other die. He already lost his family, he didn't want to lose him too. He was all he had now. Every attempt to silence his sounds of distress only made them louder and more frequent. The tears streaming down his features only grew and fell faster. 

The amount of coal he had to sell, the amount of wood he had to cut down, it didn't matter to him. As long as he was able to pay off the help he could get. He would break his back doing any sort of labor just for someone to help tend to Shou's wounds and make sure he lives. Nothing was too expensive for the price of saving someone's life. 

He nearly tripped over a log that laid in his path but quickly gained his footing once more. He couldn't stop. He couldn't make any mistakes at this moment. Who knows if a simple few second errors could cost a life. Low mumbles could be heard from the petite male. A small gasp escaped Judai. "Shou?! Are you okay?!" 

Rather than getting a word response of some sort, low rumbles escaped the injured male. He raised his head and began to let out low groans that soon turned into feral growls, fangs showing themselves as he did. Eyes rolled into the back of his head. The sudden increase in movement and weight made the brunette lose his footing. He slipped on the wet snow and fell onto the snow. The sudden impact didn't make things any better. 

Unstable patches of snow instantly crumbled away, causing him to fall off the side of the mountain. He let out a cry of alarm as he fell onto the next level of the mountain. He made a rather rigid impact with the snow and groaned. He panted heavily, his heart and lungs taking this moment to get as much air as they could. His chest was heaving up and down to no end. His mind was whirling as he tried to process everything that just happened. He quickly sat up. Shou wasn't there. "Shou? SHOU?!"

Getting onto his feet, he frantically looked in every direction trying to find where he could have landed or gone. His eyes widened when he saw him leaning up against a tree. His navy blue haori had dark crimson splotches that covered some areas of it. His white yukata also seem stained with blood blemishes. The lower left side of his black hakama pants had tears in them as if he was clawed at. "Shou!" He scrambled towards him. "Don't stress your body out! I can carry you to town! You're still-"

The bluenette made direct eye contact with him, his pupils slits. Once the other was within range, he lunged forward and snarled at him. He attempted to snap him, but the other managed to keep him back. "Shou?!" Said male didn't respond. He merely lunged forward again, trying to bite him. Judai struggled to hold him back. He immediately grabbed his hatchet from its case and used it to block the next bite that came. The petite male snarled out louder, clearly discontent with this obstacle. He harshly gripped the other's haori and forced all his weight onto the other. The brunette once more slipped on the snow and fell backward again. He put more force into the hatchet to keep him from biting him. But it was getting increasingly difficult as he was beginning to grow tired. He let out strained noises as he tried to keep the distance between them. Shou didn't seem to be growing tired and considering he was now a demon, he was stronger than he used to be. He forced the other into the snow, trying to get him to let go of the hatchet. Tears escaped glistening copper eyes. He let out a desperate cry. "Shou! Please snap out of it! This isn't you!"

At this moment, he could feel the grip on his shoulders loosen and the force on the hatchet seemed to lessen. He flinched a bit as felt warm tears fall onto his cold face. Shou's pupils went back to normal and thick, heavy tears began to fall from his troubled silver eyes. Judai took this moment to calm himself a bit. However, today didn't seem to be quite on his side. He gasped when he saw a figure midair approaching them. Someone with blonde hair and... A SWORD?! "SHOU WATCH OUT!" He immediately moved him out of the way and shielded him, holding him close. He could feel a heavy drift of air pass him as he felt a few locks of his hairs get sliced off. He panted heavily and looked up frantically to see where the person or threat had landed and if he could find an escape route from here. He saw a female with long blonde hair slowly get up from the ground. She turned around and glared at them. Her golden eyes didn't seem to show any pity for the situation. She dashed forward towards them, sword ready by her side. 

Judai struggled to get up, losing his footing to the sleek snow under them. He collapsed onto the ground and went to look to the side to see if the other was still there but saw he was gone. His eyes widened. Loud savage noises rang from the bluenette as he struggled to escape the blonde's firm hold. The brunette sat up and looked at the blonde, his face distorted in pure anguish. "Please release him! He hasn't done anything wrong! PLEASE!"

A scoff came from the female. "This demon could kill at any moment. He is covered in blood, who knows if he already had his first meal or not. We can't let him spread tragedy."

Judai frantically shook his head and tried to reason with her. "You don't understand! He hasn't killed anyone yet! He would never kill anyone! He was human when I left yesterday to go sell coal and wood to the village! When I came back, my entire family was dead on the floor and he was the only one there that survived! PLEASE! HE IS MY FRIEND!" He wiped away salty tears that fell down his face. "I-I PROMISE I WON'T LET HIM HURT ANYONE! I'LL FIGURE OUT A WAY TO TURN HIM BACK INTO A HUMAN! PLEASE!" He bowed down before her and sniffled noisily. Whines and whimpers escaped him. "J-Just please don't kill him!"

A low sound of annoyance came from the female. "Stop that PATHETIC begging. Begging will do absolutely NOTHING! Look at where it got you. I could have killed your friend right now and your begging would have changed nothing. I'm a Slayer, it is my job to slay demons!" She pointed her blade at him. 'Listen... I know things may seem rough... But you gotta push through. Seeing you this fragile, makes me feel sorry for you.' She thought to herself as she took a moment to really look at him. She raised her blade and pointed it towards the demon. 'We gotta see how far you are willing to go to save him. Will you continue to grovel or will you step up and do something?' She dug the blade into the petite male's shoulder. Shou let out a loud cry of pain and grabbed the blade. He tried to pull it out but instead got the blade forced harder into his shoulder. Another roar of distress rang from him. Judai furrowed his eyes and growled out. He grabbed a nearby rock and launched at her. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" The blonde pulled the blade out and easily deflected the rock with it. 

The brunette let out a roar as he charged forward toward her, seeming to be wielding some sort of weapon to his side. The second he was in range, she brutally hit him with the tsuka of her blade. The male in the checkered haori hacked out some blood from that and immediately went unconscious as he hit the ground. Shou froze and stared at Judai laying on the ground. More tears began to bubble in his eyes. The female gave a scoff and looked down at him. "You're a fool, you realize that? You-" She gasped and looked up. Just in the nick of time, she managed to move her head to the side, barely dodging the hatchet that hit the tree behind her. Her golden-brown eyes were wide with shock as she took a moment to process what happened. "H-He..."

Looking back down at the brunette, she exhaled the air she unconsciously held in during that moment. "He planned this all out..."

Taking advantage of her distraction, the bluenette let out a harsh growl and forced himself to the side. Once he felt the grip on his haori leave he looked at the slayer and lifted his left leg, harshly hitting the blonde. A noise of surprise came from her as she was sent back. She managed to land on the ground while staying upright. Shou took this moment to dash forward towards Judai. This made a wave of panic go through the blonde. 'Crap! If I don't get to him right now he is going to-'

Shou skidded in the snow and got into a protective stance in front of the brunette, shielding him from her. He wasn't going to let her do anything to him. He was going to protect him. After all the things he went through right now to keep him safe, he had to return the favor. This made the demon slayer give a soft gasp. 'He is... Protecting him?' She took a step forward to get a better look at them but the second her foot crunched in the snow, the bluenette was already on the move. 

He bolted forward and tried to strike at her. She managed to evade each and every single one of his attacks, while he was rather petite, he made up for that in speed. She had to admit, it was kinda hard to keep up with him. He did get a few hits on her but he wasn't as strong as she thought he would be. She firmly hit him with tsuka of her blade, making him fall onto the snow, holding his injured shoulder. He panted heavily and glared at her, letting out annoyed growls. She went to keep him down, only for him to escape. 

She let out an annoyed growl of her own at this. 'Why won't he stay still?! I'm not trying to do anything to that one kid! Why won't he understand that?!' She could have sworn the world turned violet-blue for a second. A wave of confusion consumed her as she quickly scanned the area. There was no sign of the demon. "Where could he have gone?" Soft pants escaped her as he looked at each tree in the area, wondering if he had maybe hidden in one of them. She perked up at soft rustling and turned her head to focus on one tree, seeing the branches swaying. 'Could he be in there?'

A harsh blow echoed through the forest as she quickly turned around, seeing the bluenette coming towards her. He must have used a tree to jump towards her. She put her blade into the scabbard and waited till the demon was close to her. Raising her right hand, she harshly smacked his neck, making him let out a soft cry before he collapsed onto the snow. The second he hit the ground, he was unconscious. She leaned against a tree and took this moment to recover. 'This demon... He is different from the rest... He didn't try to devour that boy nor did he try to devour me. If anything, he attacked me because I hurt that brunette. He CARES about him.' She gazed at the sky, seeing the heavy snow-filled clouds slowly move towards their destination. 'This boy... This demon... They are special. I just know it.'

________

Soft groans escaped the brunette as he began to slowly open his eyes. His body ached to no end, feeling sore in nearly every part of his body. Once his vision was clear, he let out a gasp as he saw Shou laying next to him. Curiosity filled his system as he saw there was a bamboo muzzle secured around his jaw with a blue ribbon, covering his mouth. 'Where did that come from?' He shook his head. That didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was safe. Quickly sitting up, he pulled him close, tearing up as he sniffled a bit. He was so worried for him. He didn't know what was going to happen to him. He thought he was going to lose him. Once he went unconscious, he was almost certain that it was over for him. But he was glad to see he was proven wrong. "Shou..." He gently said in a hushed voice. He gently ran his fingers through the other's wild blue hair mostly in an attempt to calm himself.

"It's good to see you awake."

This made Judai jump in response. He turned his attention to the blond standing against a nearby tree. She looked at them and gave a soft hum. "There is something special about you both. That's why I didn't kill your friend." She brushed a bit of her hair behind her ear before continuing. "You are to descend the mountain and visit a man named Koyo Hibiki who lives at the foot of it. Tell him that Asuka Tenjoin sent you." She pointed at the bluenette in Judai's arms. "He is a demon now, understand that. He cannot be exposed to sunlight. If he is, he will die. Keep that in mind." Judai gave a nod and held Shou closer. He looked down at his peaceful expression. He seemed so content while he was asleep. "Hey Asuka-" He looked up but didn't see her anymore. She must have left. "Wow she is fast..." 

He turned his attention to the petite demon in his hold. Soft movements came from him as he began to stir awake. Silver eyes slowly opened themselves, blinking a few times to adjust to the sudden brightness of the world. He looked up at Judai and lightly tilted his head, letting out a soft hum. Judai gave a gentle smile. "Hey Shou. I'm glad you're awake." 

His copper-brown eyes wandered to where the other had been injured earlier. He carefully moved his haori and yukata out of the way to examine the wounds. They were slowly healing and closing up but it wasn't as fast as he thought he would heal. Maybe it's cause he hasn't eaten anything or anyone. Putting his clothes back in place, he getting pet the other. "We need to get going, alright?" 

A nod came from the smaller of the two as he lightly pushed himself out of Judai's grasp. Standing up, he looked around at their surroundings. He lightly scratched his cheek with his pointer, yelping when he felt his new claw-like nails actually cut into his skin. He whimpered and held the area that got cut. He wasn't used to these sharp things for nails and always had a habit of scratching his cheek but apparently, that wasn't something he should probably do anymore. He shook his head and let go of the area. It slowly began to heal itself but still had a scar for the time being. The brunette stood up as well, stretching a bit. He nearly fell forward and he let out a hiss as he felt his entire ache in response. Shou rushed to his side and helped keep him up. Judai lightly shook his head. "I'm fine... I swear."

The demon didn't seem content with that response. A yelp came from the taller of the two when he felt himself in the air. The bluenette had picked him up. This made his mind whirl. How was he able to pick him up with such ease?! He wasn't able to do that before. He used to complain about having to carry two baskets full of wood and now he was suddenly able to pick him up like it was nothing?! 

Then again, he was a demon now. "Geez, I guess I'm going to have to get used to you pick me now instead of the other way around. Just don't drop me please, alright?"

The bluenette didn't respond, rather, he began to wander around. Judai gave a confused head tilt at how Shou was walking around. He seemed lost, he could tell by the frustrated expression that began more and more noticeable the more he wandered. A low growl escaped him before he turned at Judai, officially giving up on trying to figure out where to go. His eyes pleaded him to tell him where to go rather than making a fool of himself. He took this into account and gave a nod. He took a brief moment to look at where they were before looking back at him. "Alright buddy, we gotta go straight for now until I tell you to go left, okay?" 

The demon gave a nod and began to sprint at a decent pace, once again surprising the brunette. He clung onto him, making sure he didn't hurt his wound. He let out rather alarmed noises as they moved. He wasn't used to being carried, let alone feeling someone running off with him. He felt like he was going to fall at any moment and wasn't quite a fan of the sensation "Please don't drop me!"

'Hopefully we get there before the sun comes out. I will find out a way to turn you back into a human Shou. I promise. Till then, I have to protect you. Grow stronger to make sure nobody can hurt you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read the manga, you would know that Koyo Hibiki was Judai's like mentor. You know, the dude that gave him the elemental heroes and taught him how to duel. I only saw it fitting that he should be his mentor for teaching him how to become a Demon Slayer in this chapter. Also, I'm not really sure why I picked Asuka. Like I rewrote this moment many times Ryou, Fubuki, Daichi, Manjoume, and it only seemed to feel right if I had Asuka doing that. Not really sure why. Maybe cause Fubuki is like Shinobu but less asshole but just as annoying, if not more. In this AU, honestly Kenzan would be Inosuke just so he could piss off Shou uwu. Manjoume be Zenitsu, confusing Shou for a female and being like d a m n s h e f i n e and Judai just internally j e a l o u s and being like that's a d u d e- Insue the gay panic. The perfect way to have a Shou harem. Yeet three idiot slayers and let Shou's morosexuality kick in uwu. 
> 
> A n y w a y s besides that I actually wrote an aniki smut (like last night) but I feel awkward when I go to attempt to post it. So expect that chapter maybe later today or tomorrow. Also like a UDM (Upside Down Magic) AU oneshot because I'm a whore for Upside Down Magic.


	21. School Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shou is trying to work on a lesson for when he returned to class from break. Judai comes back home after a photo shoot job in Venice.

Soft hums came from the bluenette as he tapped the keys of his laptop, stopping every few seconds to make sure he spelled everything correctly so far. He wanted to get this assignment ready for his students before the break was over and while it just started a day ago, he didn't want to wait till the last minute. He knew very well he would get lazy and then wake up at 1 am the night before and just burnout working on it and then not be in a very good mood that day in class from lack of sleep. He was nearly done with it anyway so that was good. He could finally take a break after. Reaching over to his nightstand, he grabbed his water he had a took a few long sips before setting it back. 

A soft sound of slight annoyance came from him as he rubbed his eyes. He had turned off most of the blue light so it wouldn't hurt his eyes but alas it was still bothering him. 

He hated making assignments sometimes and it was just annoying knowing he had to make content that he probably wasn't even quite gratified teaching. It was like being a student presenting a project they didn't want to do, that's how he felt when it came to things on the lesson plan he had to teach. He liked teaching things his own way and while he was able to do that, not to the degree he wanted. Nonetheless, he had SOME control over it so he couldn't really complain. 

He gave a soft frown as he checked his phone. A notification for a late assignment being turned in. While he allowed late work to be summited and didn't mind or take points off, he was kinda sad when his students did that. Made him feel like he made things too hard and difficult for the students to understand. He knew there could have been a number of reasons as to why they turned it in late but he couldn't help feel a bit sad when it happened. 

Hearing soft knocks at the door, he perked up and turned his attention to the door. Judai had been out on a photo job all week in Venice, doing photoshoots for some client that seemed to adore his works and wanted a very special shoot. 

Could that be him? Or could it be with brother and company? Taking into account they had a key to their place he wouldn't be surprised if it was them. But he was going to assume it was Judai since they didn't come over much, let alone without telling us beforehand unless Fubuki planned the visit. Then yes, it would a spontaneous visit.

"Judai?"

The door opened and low and behold, it was indeed Judai. The brunette smiled brightly and waved at him. "Hey babe. Guess who is back?"

The bluenette merely rolled his eyes, unable to stop the smile that forced itself onto his features. "Oh how I wonder who it could be... Don't tell me, I think I got this..." He gave a few hums of feigned deep thought and then smiled more. "It's... Pharoah isn't it?" He replied in a playful, sarcastic tone. Judai gave a huff at that. He took a moment to store away his photo equipment, before coming back and flopping himself onto the bed. He let out a long, heavy sigh before snuggling into the blankets. "Ah... I missed it here. Venice was nice and all but without my little kitten, it just wasn't the same."

Shou blushed at the nickname and scoffed. "Don't ever call me that ever again." Judai knew he was joking and only chuckled at that. "You're so mean to me but I love you anyway." The bluenette simply replied, "You knew what you were getting yourself into when you kissed me at the altar." A soft huff came from the brunette which made the other smile. Turning back to his assignment, he went to go fix the slides and font. 

This, however, made the brunette a bit irritated. He just got home from being gone for nearly a week and a half, nearly two weeks, and all his husband does is roast him and go back to working on his assignments as if he weren't there. He was being ignored! 

He gave a frown and kicked his shoes off, taking his socks off as well. Sitting back on the bed, he pulled the other into his lap and held him close. He gave a soft huff as he nuzzled against him. He had his arms wrapped around Shou's waist, which the bluenette gave a huff to. Judai proceeded to mess with the other's black turtleneck. It seemed quite familiar but he wasn't quite sure. He toyed with it. "Isn't this my old turtleneck? The one that doesn't fit me anymore cause it got small?"

A soft hum came from the other, Judai was trying to distract him. He knew this process already. He was going to bug him until he got off track and then proceed to get him to submit to whatever activity he wanted. 

This time, however, the intentions were much more intimate than he was thinking they were going to be. 

"And what if it is? I'm not allowed to wear clothes or something? It's not my fault you got chonky from eating fried shrimp and noodles every day and not expecting SOMETHING to happen. Plus you got taller. That's bound to happen."

Judai's cheeks heated up at that and he lightly flicked the other's ear, earning him a smack on his shoulder. "Again, you're MEAN to me." As payback, he decided to might as well tease him since he already has him like this. He tugged the part around Shou's neck down before lightly nipping at the sensitive skin under, brushing his teeth over it before biting down. Shou let out a silent gasp, a soft whimper quickly following it. "J-Judai, what are you doing?"

"I just want some attention from my husband. Nothing much really. What? Am I suddenly not allowed to admire my husband?"

He continued to gently bite at the other's neck, kissing spots before going to suck on the skin. Shou's blush became darker than before as he bit his lip to keep in any noises that threatened to escape him. Quite noticeable violet marks were now painted onto his milky skin. "Judai... Not right now... I'm trying to finish my lesson for when we go back to school... I'm almost done with it. Just give me twenty minutes and we can do whatever you want." The bluenette wasn't quite content with the hickies he was now sporting on his neck. He didn't want to wear turtlenecks to class because unfortunately, those classrooms get a bit too warm for his liking. He would have to either found some REALLY go makeup tutorials on how to hide them or just bear the heat and wear turtlenecks. Then again, he always likes to layer up because he wants always to feel comfy. 

A loud whimper came from the brunette. "Shou! I don't wanna wait! I haven't seen or cuddled you in nearly two weeks! Please?!" He begged as if he were a little kid begging for a favorite sweet treat they really wanted while at the store. Shou was so used to his childish shenanigans that he didn't really budge at the whining. He only picked up one of Judai's wrists and gave it a quick kiss before setting it back, looking back at his screen to type some more things up. "Twenty minutes."

A loud huff came from the brunette. Guess he had to go with plan B then. "You can finish that tomorrow. Break just started! You'll be fine." 

He began to snake his right hand under Shou's jeans and boxers, making the other let out a louder gasp than before. Shou began to internally panic. If Judai pushed the right buttons then it would be game over. He set the laptop down in front of him rather than where it was in his lap before due to his being uncertain as to how his body is going to react to Judai's actions and he would rather not knock it over. He grabbed the other's hand and tried to take it out but failed to do so. "J-Judai I- MM!~" 

A rather loud and sudden moan escaped him as he felt Judai thumb his clit. He panted a bit and squirmed in his lap. Damn that sensitive little shit. "J-Judai... Please just let me finish it. Then we can do this."

A bright grin shined on Judai's face. A mischievous giggle followed immediately after. "Nah... I'd much rather play around with my adorable husband."

"I'm not ad- Oh!~" 

Shou gripped onto Judai's knees on either side of him. He arched into Judai's chest, biting his lip and letting out soft whimpers as Judai brushed his pointer and thumb around his clit. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to get Judai's hand out of his pants once more but just like before, he failed. If anything, he only made things worse by trying to get his hand out. His thighs pressed together from the sudden wave of pleasure. He tried to trap the brunette's hand, trying to get him unable to move by keeping it tightly in place. Once he did he took a moment to catch a quick breath. Turning his head to look back at the other, he flushed more. "Y-You w-win okay?!" 

A sound of triumph came from the taller of the two as he used his free hand to close Shou's laptop shut, moving it somewhere it wouldn't bother them or get knocked around. The bluenette fixed his glasses and swallowed the saliva that had built up in his mouth. Slowly, he began to spread his legs back open, letting his hand free from being crushed. A quick remark came to mind, making the brunette smirk. "Man, how I wish that was my face being crushed. Lucky hand." 

A sound of embarrassment came from the petite male. "Just hurry up already!" 

Judai's grin only grew wider at that. "You are desperate aren't you? That's cute~" 

With that, Judai pulled his hand out from the other's regions and lower clothes. He began to unbutton Shou's jeans, pulling down the zipper and exposing his navy blue boxers. A small sound of frustration came from the smaller of the two. He arched a bit against the other as he felt his clitoris throb a bit. 

Fuck hormones. 

Fuck all the testosterone running through his veins right now. 

That's all he had to say. 

Since they were in this position, Judai was actually quite curious about a few things. "Do you like... Get wet? Or...?" He wasn't really knowledgeable in these kinds of things for himself, let alone for Shou, so he was essentially making this up as he went. 

Shou on the other hand, was about to choke his idiot husband for asking such a stupid question. Or at least it was stupid in his mind. Well... Not really. It was perfectly understandable but he just felt awkward having to explain everything. But of course, rather than giving a proper response, he merely retorted, "I don't know, I have never done anything to myself."

Judai didn't seem to skip a beat as he almost immediately fired back, "You know that's a lie. You have masturbated before. I should know." A bright smile flashed on his face, making the other let out a noise of utter humiliation. He couldn't believe the other knew about that! He tried to make sure he was completely alone since he felt ashamed of indulging in such scandalous actions. He didn't have the guts to tell him, so he tried to satisfy himself in secret. All this time he thought it was a secret he managed to keep, only for Judai to tell him he actually knew about what he has done. "I'm going to kill you if I ever catch you watching me or eavesdropping on me!"

This only made the taller of the give a soft chuckle as he tilted his head, giving him a soft smile. It was good to see he was hitting the right buttons thought so that gave him some sort of boost of confidence. He gave a sound of surprise when he felt his hand snatched and shoved back under dark navy blue boxers. Shou was utterly embarrassed by his display of actions but if they were going to do this, they were going to do this right. Shou led Judai’s fingers to his clit and demonstrated the pressure, speed, and movement he wanted. 

Judai was stunned by this show of authority by the other. If anything, he was turned on by that. How could he not? 

That was  ** HOT ** . 

He  ** LOVED  ** it when Shou asserted dominance. 

"S-Shou..." 

Feeling the bluenette let go of his fingers, he tried his best to mimic the motions that he started. He must have been doing well considering his husband was shaking in pleasure in his lap and becoming a panting mess. The grip the other had on his knees tightened as he arched against his chest once more. 

Shou couldn't hold back his sounds any longer, it was just impossible with the pace and movements he was receiving. He moaned out the other's name and let loud whimpers escape him. His legs couldn't stop shaking and the desire to press his thighs together was becoming greater and greater with each second. He has never been in such bliss before and he was enjoying every second of it. Light curses and such slipped from his tongue as he tightened his grip even more, hips bucking against his fingers, trying to get more friction. 

Judai was absolutely floored by how  ** GORGEOUS  ** Shou looked in this moment. Drops of sweat rolling down his flushed skin, mouth unable to stay shut for long without giving out such enchanting noises. Glasses on the brink of falling off while his eyes were struggling to stay open. His legs unable to stay still from the intense waves of pleasure with his thighs occasionally trapping his hand in a tight hold. Hips rolling forward in an attempt to match his pace and rhythm.

He buried his face into the crook of Shou's neck and let out a low groan. "You're so gorgeous like this babe~" He murmured into his ear as he nipped at his earlobe. 

The bluenette let out soft cries as the fire in his stomach and crotch grew more and more intense with each passing second. "Oh Judai!~" He threw his head back against the brunette's shoulder as he begged for the other to go faster. He was on the edge. He was certain by this sensation. Judai of course, followed his orders and went faster. Desperate cries came from Shou as he let out heavy pants, his head moving from side to side as he let out incoherent words. His brain was clearly too intoxicated by this moment to be able to function enough to form proper phrases.

He was close. 

**_ SO CLOSE! _ **

Just a bit more.

"Judai! Judai!"

He shivered heavily as he clung onto Judai's knees as if his life depended on it. A loud cry left him as his body hit it's high. Knowing this cue, Judai pulled his hand out of Shou's boxers and watched him slowly begin to gather himself once more. Long, heavy pants came from the bluenette as he tried to gather his thoughts and mind once more. At the moment it was still mush, still too high off of what just happened. He nearly fell forward from how tired he was from that but Judai managed to catch him before he could collapse onto the bed. Glossed over silver eyes gazed into astounded copper brown ones. "So you don't have an orgasm or like cum do you?" 

The intense desire to somehow throw Judai onto the floor and smack him with pillows came to mind but alas, he was too tired and shaky for that. "Judai..." He took a few more steady breaths before continuing, "People like me don't really do those kinds of things. So no, no I don't." A slightly confused expression came from the brunette but nonetheless gave a soft shrug. "That's weird but hey, at least we won't really make a mess every time we do stuff like this. Ooh! You forgot to answer my other question." A slightly annoyed groan came from the bluenette. "W-Which was what exactly?"

Judai hummed as he remembered what it was. "Do you get we-"

"No Judai. No I don't. Not really anyways... BLEH! Let's not talk about that, it's weird. I'm fine with it but it REALLY weird to just randomly talk about."

Shou looked down at his jeans and fixed them, zipping them back up and buttoning them up as well. He felt awkward just having done all of that and he just wanted to do something or go somewhere to escape this embarrassing sensation. He was so  **_ loud _ ** . He shivered a bit at that. He hoped that nobody heard him. He would die on the spot if anyone besides Judai did. He smacked at Judai's hands, swatting them away. "I'm hungry and shy so stay there or I'll kick you out of embarrassment." 

Getting off their bed, he began to make his way to their door. His legs were shaky but he didn't care. They were going to be like that for a while so he was just going to have to deal with it till it went away. "And wash your hands. No, licking your fingers isn't WASHING them. Plus that's nasty." He blushed at the last few parts, knowing damn well Judai would have joked about doing that so he decided to stop him while he was ahead. A huff came from the brunette. "Rude. But it's whatever I guess. I'm just content I got to see and hear you like that. You are so cute when you are being pleased."

"SHUT UP!"

Shou left the room and shut the door behind him rather loudly. This made a chuckle come from Judai. He got off the bed and went to the bathroom to wash his hands. He hummed softly as he rubbed the soap over his fingers and palms. "I wonder if I could convince him to do a photo shoot. I know he has some cute clothes he wears when I'm not around. That would be interesting but he would probably kill me... Eh, that's fine." Turning on the water, he rinsed the bubbly soap off. Once it was all off he turned off the faucet and looked around for a towel. He began to dry his hands. A silent gasp came from him. "Crap... I forgot to give him the gift I got..."

Leaving the bathroom, he went around the room searching for where he left his photo bag. He dug through the bag and gave a small frown. "Where is it? I need to give Shou what I got." After digging for a while, a sound of triumph came from him. "Haha! I found ya. Little meany. You were hiding from me weren't ya?" Pulling out a card, he gave a bright smile. "Shou!" He opened the door and dashed off to look for him. 

Shou sat on the counter with a tub of ice cream in his lap. The bluenette perked up, spoon in his mouth giving a confused noise. He gave a hum of disapproval as he pulled the spoon out of his mouth. He lifted his leg and huffed. "Didn't I tell you to stay in the room?!"

Judai yelped at that and put his hands up in surrender. "Please don't kill me!"

Shou gave a scoff. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't stab you with this spoon."

Judai let out a sigh and scratched the back of his neck, putting his other arm down. "I have a gift for you."

Shou tilted his head in curiosity, gesturing for him to continue. 

"I got it while doing the job in Venice. Met this really nice guy named Yusei. I took pictures of him and his friends. Their team won this really cool tournament. Get this, they duel on motorcycles! Like they have these really cool "runners" that have like built-in duel disks. I asked if I could get on his ride and he politely declined. Sucks but like it was a really sweet ride! Anyways, it was super chill and all. While we were taking a break, he asked me if I know how to duel. Well, obviously we both do, duh. If we didn't those three years at the Academy would have been for nothing don't you think?"

"You're getting off track."

Judai cleared his throat and nodded at that before continuing. "Right... Anyway so we dueled a bit and he asked me if I knew anyone that would like this card since he had one too many. And I thought..." 

He held a card and showed it to the other. A Junkuriboh. Shou tilted his head in interest as he looked at the card. He took it and began to examine it. He has never seen this card before, let alone heard about it but it seemed so cute in a sense. Reminded him of the Winged Kuriboh Judai has. But then again, considering those people dueled on motorbikes, that was a new thing he never heard of on its own. It's effects seemed really useful and could save him from a handful of problems in a duel. 

"I thought maybe you'd like it. I got it for you. I hope you like it. If you don't that's okay. I-I don't mind having-"

A soft chuckle from the shorter of the two. "Judai."

The brunette stopped talking and put his full attention on him. "Y-Yeah?"

A gentle smile came from the other. "It's fine Judai. I love it. I really do. While we don't duel as much as before, I'm sure I can find a spot for this card in my deck. Bring back my deck. I have actually been tampering with it as of late. I was maybe thinking... Since I am on break and you are home... We could take it back to the old days and maybe duel. Maybe this time I can beat you."

Judai gave a bright grin. "I'd like that."

A confident smirk came onto the bluenette's lip. Judai doesn't think he has seen that smirk since they left the Academy. He could tell the energy and emotion coming from that face was something that could only be seen when in the heat of a duel. He was liking this already. The brunette mimicked his expression. The petite small put the tub of ice cream aside, putting the spoon inside. He got off the counter and onto the floor. He put his pointer and middle finger together, his thumb underneath them both. He pointed his fingers at Judai and snickered. "Judai Yuki, I'm challenging you to a duel."

Judai's heart skipped a beat at seeing him do that. He used to do that all the time and to think that one day he would be on the receiving end of that gesture. A toothy grin came from him. "Well, Shou Marufuji, I accept."

\--------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L o l I'm not good at smuts but have this you horny animals-  
> lmao jk jk jjfdskfdsja  
> I honestly just wanted to try something so here it is. I really liked the ending ngl. I thought it was funny, sweet, and honestly just chaotic.  
> Also have this doodle I drew of Shou and Judai today because yes. I love them uwu.


	22. Starting A New Chapter Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shou going through a moment of doubt and believing that he should quit the Demon Slayer Corps after having a flashback to when he saw his brother. Judai attempts to calm him down but then things go downhill from then.

_ He faltered in his landing steps, but quickly recovered and dashed to Judai. "Aniki! Are you okay?! Can you still fight?!" The brunette gave a signature smile and wink. "I'm not completely down for the count. Still got a-" He couldn't stop himself as his body hacked out some blood. Quickly wiping his mouth, he cleared his throat. "Still got a lot of fight left in me." He struggled to get up but managed to do so. He groaned and held his side. "That's probably gonna hurt in the morning." He retrieved his sword. "Did you managed to kill that one demon that took you away?" The bluenette nodded. "Yeah, it was a bit difficult though since we were fighting in the air. I had no firm ground to step on. But I managed." _

_ They turned their attention to the demon that was left. "You wanna finish it off together?" The Flame user gave a bright smirk. "You're sure feeling bold today. I'm in." _

_ Shou gave a confident expression and chuckled. Both males asserted their positions before going into deep concentration.  _

**_ 'Breath of Flame, Fifth Form.' _ **

**_ 'Breath of Wisteria, First Form.' _ **

**_ 'FLAME TIGER!' _ **

**_ 'LAVISH NIGHT!' _ **

_ Both males dashed forward, Shou taking the lead and springing himself into the air. He winced heavily as he felt his shoulder injury throbbing. He couldn't just give in now. He watched as he was now above where the demon was. Once more, he clashed his fans together, the metal creating a loud thunder as he did. The area began to fill with a dense lavender mist. It was made to confuse and trap a demon inside so they could attack. Judai charged forward, giving harsh slashes as he entered the mist. Each time he swung his blade, the fire grew larger and larger until it finally gave a more distinct form. It became a tiger of flames. He ignored the intense pain in his body as he brought the blade down and slashed through the midsection of the demon so it couldn't escape or move. "Shou! Cut it's head off!"  _

_ The wisteria user perked up at this. He was gonna let him have the honors of finishing it off? He gave a stern nod. He wasn't going to let this opportunity slip. He was gonna prove himself.  _ **_ 'Breath of Wisteria, Sixth Form, Whirling Fragrance Burst!' _ ** _ Using his body weight, he let himself fall backward. Wisteria petals surrounded his fan as he slashed at the demon's neck, cutting it off completely. As majestic as that was, his landing wasn't quite the same. He yelped as he lost balance from the sudden use of the force. He awkwardly landed on the ground, eventually tripping and falling down onto his bottom. Being exhausted from that, he let himself fall back all the way onto the floor. He panted heavily as he caught his breath. He wiped away the blood that may have splattered onto his face while fighting.  _

_ "Need a little help there?" _

_ He looked in Judai's direction to see the other extending his hand out to him. He only gave a smile in response as he was still trying to get his breath back. He sat up and took his hand, getting up and wiping his uniform off. He looked at where the demon used to be and saw nothing left over. The wisteria petals and flames were gone since the fight ended. "We did aniki... We really did it." _

_ A finger lightly tapped his nose. He blinked at the sudden action. The brunette waved his pointer and shook his head. "No Shou. YOU did it. I was too busy getting knocked around while you were out kicking ass." _

_ The other went to protest against that but was stopped. "Hey, don't argue with your aniki. You are very capable Shou. I don't get why you don't understand that. You have such fine skills. Hell, your agility and reaction time is so much better than mine. I'm like a slug when it comes to this kinda stuff." Shou stifled some giggles that threaten to escape him while he was charmed by Judai's awful sense of humor, he couldn't help but feel his heartache. 'Oh Judai... You don't understand what I have gone through. I can't simply accept such victories. In my mind, I will always think of myself as less than others unless I surpass my brother and get him to acknowledge me... Hopefully one day I can change his mind. Til then... I have your encouragement to get me through the day.' _

_ The other huffed. "Don't laugh at me. I'm just being honest." He couldn't keep himself from giving a few laughs either. "I like fighting with you but I do have one question though." This made the other become serious. "W-What is it?" He couldn't help but feel the other was going to ask about him and his family. His motives for becoming a slayer. He prayed that he didn't. Judai eyed him and hummed. "Remember final selection, right?" _

_ "Yeah... I'm pretty sure everyone that goes there and survives should." _

_ "Well... You had a blade back then. A rather... Odd-looking one too. It was like all curved like a snake. After final selection, we selected our ores for our blades but... You use fans rather than a blade... Why is that?" _

_ He nearly toppled over. It was a rather embarrassing yet frustrating answer to that. He couldn't wield blades as others could. He was so petite and while he was surprisingly strong, his small hands couldn't hold a blade correctly. It always had chances of falling out of his hands so it took both hands to merely hold it. The handle was just too big. People would just go, "Can't you just ask for a thinner handle?" He could. He really could have but if he did, he would have angered his family. But when weren't they angry with him? Everyone else was tall or a decent height. They all were able to wield it just fine. Except for him. It was always buts with him. When he was exiled, he went to talk with the person making his blade and asked for nichirin fans instead. They were easier for him to hold and very versatile. He gave an uneasy face. "I-I'd rather not talk about it aniki. It-"  _

_ He froze. He quickly turned around and his steel-grey eyes darted around.  _

_ "And so I was eating all the food there. Yusuke was trying to get me to stop and was apologizing to the lady there. It was kinda funny. I did get kicked out but man was it a fun day." _

_ A gruff scoff was all the voice got in response. Both slayers turned their attention to see where the voices were coming from. They saw two males heading in their direction. One had long brunette hair tied up in a ponytail. He wore a half white and half blue haori over a demon slayer uniform. The other had dark turquoise hair that went up to his shoulders. He wore a black haori with white trimmings over a demon slayer uniform as well. Shou immediately paled on the spot when he realized who it was.  _

_ The long-haired brunette looked forward and let out a loud sound of surprise. "So you guys aren't dead! That's a relief! Heyo! My name is Fubuki. Tenjoin Fubuki, the Blizzard Pillar at your service. What're your names?" _

_ Judai stepped forward and grinned brightly. "Wow! Never thought I'd get to meet a pillar before! Hi Fubuki! My name is Judai. And this little lovely is-" _

_ "Judai." _

_ The sudden stern voice from the bluenette made the other look at him in surprise. He was about to ask what was going on but he could feel the tense air already building. Shou and the other male weren't very content with one another and it could be easily read. The other male let out a scoff and spat near where Shou's foot was. A few more centimeters and the spit would have landed on his foot. "There is no need for introductions. We know each other quite well. More than I would like though." A scowl made itself present on Shou's face. He looked away and turned away. "Come on Judai, let's get out of here. I'm tired and hungry. Plus we should get some rest for our next mission. You're hurt and need some help with that." _

_ "That will probably be your last mission knowing you. You should just leave the corps. You know your gonna die out there. But it's your funeral. That is... If you aren't devoured before they get your body." _

_ Every button in his system was being pushed in this one moment and he was just done. He has had enough of being treated like this. He wasn't going to be stepped all over again like before. He turned back around and glared at him. "Listen Ryou, I have  _ **_ HAD IT _ ** _ with your insults. Just because I didn't turn out to be the prodigy child you were, doesn't mean I can't achieve anything. Yeah I can't learn Breath of Serpent, so what?! I can still be a capable slayer without that  _ **_ STUPID  _ ** _ breath style!" _

_ Ryou stepped forward and grabbed Shou by the collar of his uniform and haori. He looked him dead in the eyes. "Are you calling our legacy,  _ **_ stupid _ ** _? A breath style passed down from generation to generation,  _ **_ stupid _ ** _? Do you know how many of our ancestors  _ **_ DIED _ ** _ in the name and honor of this style trying to keep people safe? And you call it  _ **_ STUPID?! _ ** _ All the Marufuji's that walked so you could run and you  _ **_ spit _ ** _ on it?" The bluenette harshly gripped the hand on his collar. "You better let go of me or I'll  _ **_ spit _ ** _ on  _ **_ you _ ** _." He hissed out. A loud huff came from the Serpent user as he let go of the other but not without giving him a shove first. The smaller of two stumbled back a bit but managed to stay standing. He couldn't help all the rage boiling in his system. "If the legacy treated people the way they treated us, then they should all go to hell." With that, he spat directly onto his brother's foot. "I'm glad I'm not worthy of being your brother. I'd rather die than be related to such a brutal and uncivil legacy." _

_ With that, he began to leave the scene. He wasn't in the mood to deal with any more frustration and aggravation. He dashed away, heading back to the city. "Shou!" The brunette called out to him but it was no use. There was no use in changing his mind. Not when he is this irritated. He looked at Ryou and Fubuki. His expression constantly swinging between confused, slightly angered, and apologetic. "I-I'm VERY sorry! He isn't usually like this! I-" _

_ "You should reconsider hanging around with him." _

_ Fubuki looked at Ryou. "Hey hey, let's calm down a bit Ryou, dial it back. This was just a small mishap of some sort. You know he didn't mean anything he did or said!" He looked at Judai and gave a small bow. "I'm extremely sorry for Ryou's behavior. He isn't always this pissy I swear! Please don't take anything personally. He isn't really good at talking to people. He is very blunt and-" _

_ "Fubuki."  _

_ The brunette squeaked and looked at the other male. "Okay okay okay, I'll stop." The Serpent Pillar looked at Judai and examined him. "Such wasted potential. But it is what it is. We can't do anything about it. If you wanna die, go right ahead. Not going to stop you." He looked at Fubuki. "Let's get going. We have more important business to attend to rather look at some disappointments." _

_ With that, the Pillars left the scene. _

_ It didn't help that it made the Flame user left mentally drowning in so many questions he now had. _

________________________________________________

"J-Judai I-I can't..."

"What do you mean you can't?"

The bluenette gazed at his nichirin fans and set them down. He looked up at the brunette and couldn't help the tears flooding his eyes from the sudden surge of negative emotions battering inside his chest. He bit his lip. "Judai... I can't continue slaying..."

Soft whimpers left him. "Ryou was right... I'm not worth being a part of this corps. I'm a disgrace to this regiment. I can't do anything right and I'm constantly getting knocked around. Had it not been for you, I would be long dead by now!" 

"Shou, you know that's a lie! You are one of the best if not THE best slayer I have ever met! You could probably surpass any pillar out there! You are one of the most unique slayers I have worked with and you have such amazing skills I could only dream of having for myself. Your agility, flexibility, and reaction times are some of the best I have ever seen. Not to mention your intelligence."

Judai attempted to move forward to gently hold the other close but Shou only stepped back, hand ready to slap away any incoming actions. "Shou... Don't be like this..." The bluenette only shook his head. "I can't continue like this..." He announced, his voice cracking as he spoke. He swallowed the saliva that had built up in his mouth in that short time. "I will never be good enough. For anyone. I will never make anyone content with anything I do. I'm-"

"Shou."

"I'm always just gonna be-"

** "Shou." **

Shou recoiled at the stern tone the other gave. He let out a silent whimper and stopped. Thick drops fell from his steel-grey eyes as he turned his full attention to the other. "W-What?"

The brunette attempted once more to put his hand on the other's shoulder. This time he wasn't meant with any resistance. Gently grasping the Wister user's shoulders with both hands, he lightly massaged them with his thumbs. . The other tried to push him away but wasn't able to since Judai held his arms in place. He let out a few choked sobs. "Judai stop it." His heart was throbbing in agony and yearning for nothing more than to stay in this position but everything in his mind was urging him that was nothing but deception. It wasn't real. It couldn't be. Nobody could possibly care for him like this just to do so. There had to be a catch. The Flame user gave a few hums as he did this. He then gently brushed away the tears that were pouring down Shou's precious features. He gently pulled away and locked eyes with him. "If any of that were true, would I still be here? You are someone most slayers would ENVY if anything. They would be jealous of all the things you are able to do. If anything, that's probably why he is like this. He ENVYS you. He continued a breath style. Shou, you CREATED your OWN breath style. That's amazing! You have your own breath style under your belt and name!"

He did have a point there. "B-But J-Judai-"

"But nothing Shou."

He made sure to wipe away the rest of the tears that poured down his precious face. He could feel his face flush as he realized how close he was to the other. Soft sniffles came from the petite male. Their faces mere centimeters away from each other. He could almost hear Shou's heart pounding violently in his chest. His heart soon began to mimic that beat as he started to get flustered. He wasn't really expecting to be suck in this position. He had to admit, Shou looked much more lovely up close like this. The soft peach fuzz on his face made him look adorable. That's probably what everyone thought when they first see him. How could they not?

But... 

His copper-colored eyes wandered down to the other's lips. Oh, how he wanted nothing more than to just press his own against them and claim them. He snapped out of that train of that.

No.

No falling into your own desires. 

Shou would probably kill him if he tried anything funny. He wasn't in the right mood for these kinds of things so it would be better that he didn't try his luck. He lightly cleared his throat. He had to be serious. He had to cheer him up first. "You gotta listen to me bud... You are worth many things. You are special. If anything, your the first friend I made in nearly my entire life."

A deep sigh came from him. It was honestly sad that it was true. He grew up by himself considering he was the only child. He wasn't able to really make any friends because he was just so awkward when it came to the concept. He made jokes and fumbled with speech patterns, becoming a nervous wreck and just making things worse and possibly uncomfortable for himself and the person he would be talking to. "I'm surprised I haven't somehow driven you away. I mean have you seen me? I'm just a mess. Did you see me at Final Selection? I kept trying to talk to you but you looked so SERIOUS and I'm just here oh my gosh everyone looks so scary." 

Shou scoffed in response. "I wasn't serious, I was just hungry. I get cranky sometimes when I don't eat. Plus I was too busy thinking of strategies. I guess I zoned out. I don't even remember you talking to me till after. Well... Kinda in between since I did help you once or twice during Final Selection. Stupid blade was hard to wield..." He quietly muttered. 

Judai looked to the side to look at his own blade. It had turned to a bright red color. Shou's fans had a lavender tint to them. He gave a deep sigh. "How's your shoulder doing?" The bluenette hummed in response. He gave a confused expression but eventually realized what he was referring to. "Oh! Uh..." He moved some of the yukata away to exposed his shoulder. It was still a light violent from the bruise but was doing MUCH better than before. "It's doing better. Not hurting as much as it did. So that's good. Still stings but nothing I can't handle." He gestured to the other's side area. "And your side? How's that healing up?"

Judai grinned. "Only broke two ribs!"

Shou nearly doubled over. Did he hear that correctly? "What do you mean only two broken ribs?! That's bad aniki! Are you okay?!" The Flame user shrugged and rubbed a finger under his nose. "You'd be surprised at how many I have broken before. I was a wild child. Still am. But yeah they are healing just fine. Still hurts but I think I'll live." Judai adjusted the way he was sitting. He kept finding himself staring at the uncovered skin the other had out. Such lovely skin. White as milk where it wasn't bruised. Red tinted his cheeks as he cleared his throat and looked away. He tried to distract himself. "S-So... How many forms does Breath of Wisteria have?"

The Wisteria user lightly scratched his cheek as he thought for a moment. "If I'm correct, there is supposed to be six but its really just five for now. I need to make a second form. Still haven't thought of what to make it though. I was thinking of just making it five though and having one Breath of Flower form I use only if I'm in a very desperate spot. It hurts my eyes so I can only use it if I really need to."

Judai gave a nod at that. "Seems really cool though. That you made your own forms. I could never. I would be stuck on making one for like a year."

A soft chuckle came from the smaller of the two. A soft blush appeared on his features. He was secretly grateful for being able to have things to impress the other. Maybe he was interested. He really hoped so but he doubted that the other would be interested in being with him. Plus, it wasn't a very typical thing to see males with other males and while it wasn't something horrific, it was kinda frowned upon. But he didn't care. He lost his family and name because of learning another Breath style. What was another disappointment gonna do? It wouldn't be the first time that's for sure. If anything, he welcomed it. 

He could feel the brunette's gaze on him once more. He lightly bit his lip and panicked internally. What should he do?! Should he make a move? Go on with his life like normal? Maybe taking a shot wouldn't hurt. He could brush it off as an accident right? 

Right... 

No... 

ARGH! 

He didn't know!

Judai couldn't help the staring but god... He looked gorgeous. He wanted nothing more than to have him. But would he be okay with that? Would it be nothing but a one night stand? He made his eyes look down at his empty of food where his rice at once been. This was incredibly awkward for him right now. While he was trying to be logical about this entire situation, his body was having other plans. He squirmed a bit in place. 'Please don't do this to me body... Not right now...' He thought to himself. He wanted to reach over, get his checkered haori and have it over his lap but that would probably make things worse. Panic ran through his veins. He was getting visibly tense. 

Shou stood up and began to put his haori on. Once it was on, he tied it in place. A soft hum escaped him as he finished putting it on. It went to his knees considering he was rather small and he asked for it to be a bit big. He looked down, trying to look delicate and soft. "It's pretty late right now. Do you think we should get rest for our next mission?"

Judai's mind drew an absolute blank the second Shou put on his haori. He only stared at him with his mouth open in such a dumbfounded manner. He wanted to say something but the words died every time. ' _ Just say something already Judai! It's not that hard! Just say "Yeah, we should rest." Something like that.'  _ He thought to himself. He cleared his throat and sat up straight. He swallowed the saliva in his mouth and responded, "You are very attractive."

Shou dropped his nichirin fans onto the ground, the fan making a loud thud onto the ground. His face flushed heavily. He turned to look at the other, his face clearly confused and not quite certain if he heard that correctly. He cleared his throat. "W-What was that Judai?"

Judai didn't realize what he said until he replayed the moment in his head to see why the other reacted the way he did.

Wait.

WAIT.

His blush mimicked Shou and he became a grand stuttering mess. He waved his hands around, trying to come up with a way to fix this mess he got himself into. "I-I-I mean-" He was panicking both internally and externally. Out of all the things that could escape him, it had to be THAT. "I didn't really mean that. I meant to say uh you are decent looking! No, you aren't decent looking. You could be really attractive to someone that could be interested in you. I mean who wouldn't adore your lovely soft creamy skin with that adorable peach fuzz and vibrant silver eyes! Wild blue hair that matches your character very well and frames your face in such a wonderful manner. Not to mention that way your haori just makes your beauty skyrocket more with those lovely wisteria petals and tantalizing violent granites and I should probably shut up now-"

Oh, how he wanted nothing more than the sweet release of death at this moment. He could really just DIE from embarrassment on the spot. Shou on the other hand could die from shock. Out of all the people he had met and tangled with in life, he never thought Judai would be this type of person. He always seemed so aloof when it came to romance, not really paying attention to it or having not a single clue what any terms of marriage were. He didn't know what a FIANCE IS! But alas, he still managed to somehow catch feelings for a person like him? Judai had to stop ahead before he got tangled up in Shou's mess of a life. "J-Judai.. I..." 

The Wisteria slayer wasn't even sure what to say to him. This is the first time someone expressed interest in him in such a manner. Was this a joke? Knowing Judai he had to be dead serious about this. "A-Are you really sure about that decision? Loving a person like me?"

Judai let out a sigh and looked up at him. "Shou... How could I not adore you? All the times we have spent together I have enjoyed so much. Being without you makes me feel empty and lonely, and I have been alone most of my life. You are able to put up with my dumb antics and not get annoyed. Well... Not enough to want to throw me off a cliff. But we work so well together in everyday life, it's like a routine at this point!" 

A heavy expression came onto his usually cheerful features. "I get worried every time we get sent on a mission. I'm afraid that one day it's going to be lights out for me. And that I won't be able to be with you anymore. You are so advanced in slaying and I'm a beginner compared to you. You can last YEARS in this field. Meanwhile, I have an unshakable feeling that at any moment I could just get killed." 

Turning his gaze onto his checkered haori, he lightly brushed his hand over the soft fabric. He ran his fingers over the stitches and patches. The brunette looked back at Shou. "I'm not going to keep this feeling to myself any longer. I could die any day and I wouldn't be able to rest in peace if I kept this secret with me in death." 

He stood up and held his haori close. He made his way to where the bluenette was. Lifting a hand, he gently caressed Shou's peach fuzzed filled cheek, his thumb lightly stroking his cheek. A lighter expression replaced his previously pessimistic one. His copper-brown eyes eyed the other's bright silver ones. "Will you let me have this kiss? Please?"

Shou couldn't stop the soft stutters that came from him as he tried to respond to him. His face was dark crimson as he tried to look away from the other's gaze. He felt so awkward in this moment. This would be possibly the only time in his life where he is able to do this. Should he? He shyly looked back at Judai, the brunette having a patient and caring expression on his face. Oh what the hell. What could go wrong? 

He grasped Judai's face with both hands and harshly pulled him forward, pressing their lips together. A sound of surprise came from the other. He didn't expect that but welcomed it. He was taking charge. He was strangely turned on by that. Shou lightly pulled away for a moment before coming back for another kiss. 

And another.

And another.

God, he was enjoying these kisses more than he thought he would.

Judai was greatly pleased by this. Shou's lips were rougher than he expected but once again, heavily turned on by that. He was just surprise after surprise right now, wasn't he? He loved that. The bluenette's hands snaked down from his face to his shoulders, lightly massaging them as he let out a soft sound of delight. The Flame slayer decided to experiment, lightly biting the other's lower lip. A shiver of pleasure sparked through him. Pulling away, silver eyes met dark copper ones. Soft pants escaped them both as they took a moment to take in the other's features. 

Shou pulled his arms away from the taller male's shoulders. He looked down at the ground and put his pointers together. He didn't really know how to feel about this. He really did enjoy that kiss but the doubts in his mind were pounding away. "Y-You really certain you want to spend your days... With someone like me?"

Judai nodded and gently massaged the other's shoulders. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He pressed a delicate kiss against his cheek. His thumbs lightly brushed themselves against Shou's shoulders. "You wanna... You know... Be my... Boyfriend?"

A soft gasp came from the smaller of the two. He looked up at Judai and felt his heart skip a beat. Those precious copper-brown eyes told no lie. None that he could see or tell anyway. If anything... They were... Pure. Shimmering with excitement and curiosity. If he thought about it, Judai never really spoke about spending his life with anyone. He did say he liked a boy but it apparently "slipped" by "accident" and he tried to correct it and say it was a female but he couldn't help but think that was a lie. He didn't seem very interested in females meanwhile he was head over heels in love with both males and females. Though he tended to show a preference for females. 

Maybe... 

Maybe he could be something with him. After all, they have done nothing but care for one another and make sure that the other was safe and sound no matter what. It could work. They always made sure to have the best communication possible and that was a fact. The only thing that would really change is the weight of how much they care for each other. It would grow heavier. Become a more profound meaning. They weren't just going to be "close". 

They would be  **_ CLOSE _ ** .

A soft smile waltzed onto his features. Why not? This could be a start to his life. A new chapter. A new leaf. He could leave behind all those worries and hardships in the past and begin anew with Judai by his side, guiding and helping him through life. "I wouldn't mind that."

"So... It's official?"

A nod came from the Wisteria user. "I would assume so."

A goofy grin came onto Judai's face as he became giddy with joy. "Shou is my boyfriend now! Woo! Haha!"

"Judai! People are trying to sleep! It's late! Shh!"

"Oops... My bad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol have this. Me, posting twice in a night? Weird am I right lmao. This probably makes n o sense whatsoever but I'm lazy and don't feel like going over it again. Also decided to write Ryou being an a s s h o l e for once uwu. Don't worry I won't write him as an asshole a lot. Just mostly when he duels Shou in that one duel and that's really it. I make him care for Shou, just in his own special little way. But in this AU in this chapter we just gonna say he an aho (asshole)
> 
> Lol I have like another oneshot where Ryou pops up. The oneshot about the day after top surgery. So yeah that's fun-
> 
> also random but like the place where Shou and Judai are staying in this oneshot, if you have seen Demon Slayer, you know that Wisteria estate the trio stayed in? They in somewhere like that lmao.


	23. Late Night Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judai drags Shou out into the forest of Sage Academy to be with him. Shou isn't quite content with this and insisting that they should go back before they get caught. As always, Judai doesn't listen.
> 
> _____
> 
> Aka an Upside Down Magic AU because I'm a whore for the book series and movie (eh it was decent)

"Judai! You know we shouldn't be doing this!"

The brunette didn't seem to give a single hint of worry. He chuckled and continued to lead him out to the woods. The bluenette gave a loud whine as he unwillingly followed. "Judai! We are going to get caught or something! You know Sage and UDM students can't interact with each other! They say you guys are going to do something to us and while that is a stupid lie, I'd rather not get caught RIGHT before exams and expelled!"

The other only rolled his eyes. "You worry too much Shou! Besides, we will be fine. I just wanna show you something!"

Judai eventually stopped running and looked at the bluenette, only to see him trip over his foot and nearly fall onto the ground. He yelped and helped him keep his balance. "You good there?" Shou panted and only smacked him on the shoulder in response. He growled out. "Stupid Judai, almost tripped over your giant foot." A simple kiss to his forehead is all the UDM student replied with. He then turned his attention to the sky. They were out in the clearing away from all the trees in the forest surrounding the school. The Sage student let out a loud sigh and hugged the brunette's arm. He nuzzled against it and gazed at the sky. "So..."

He took a moment to figure out how to form this. He didn't want to seem rude in any way. He was just curious. "How are things going in the UDM class? Learning things?"

A nod came from the UDM Flyer. "Yeah... It's pretty fun in there not gonna lie. Mr. Banner is a super chill teacher. He is funny and has this cool cat named Pharoah. I like him, really interesting feline. Though I do want to rat him out to the teacher when he eats some of my lunch." This made a soft chuckle come from the Flare. "I mean, you let me eat your lunch when we sneak out. You just attract people and things that like to steal your lunch." A small huff came from the Flyer. "Haha very funny." A grin appeared on the shorter male's face. "I know. Now continue."

The brunette rolled his eyes but nonetheless continued. "Manjoume is learning how to be a better Flicker. Controlling his flicking. He used to almost just inhale and a chair would be sent flying behind him. Now he can move around without unintentionally throwing things around the room. He is learning to move things towards people when they ask to be passed something. Rei is also learning how to flick better. But she is an invisible flicker. She used to just touch anything and it would turn invisible. Now she can sneak snacks into class when she wants without making anything else around her invisible. Johan is a fluxer that can turn into crystal animals. If that isn't cool I don't know what is. At first, his animal forms just looked like crystal animal gummies, like without much form. Kinda bulky. But now they look so realistic but so much better since they are like gems. He can turn into an amethyst cat rather than a boring tabby or something."

Shou gave a sigh. "Why are your classes so much cooler than mine? You guys have all the interesting students. We just have... You know... Normal people. It's kinda bland compared to you guys. You guys get to have cool one on one trainings and specialized learning. All we get the same dense lecture and a stupid textbook that doesn't even teach us anything. I was going to be put in the Upside Down Magic class if I'm being honest. I make blue flames rather than like the regular orangish-red flames you see every day. They didn't quite like that but then you know, my brother had to make a special appearance and change their mind. He said that if I was to be put in UDM, he would move there too since he can make blue fire as well. But he can go from orange to blue fire when he wanted. I still couldn't at the time. It was VERY advanced Flare training that only TOP honors students received. However, I had to work backward. From blue to orange. It was pretty easy but I got put in my brother's classes and it's hard..."

Judai looked at him and gave a sad smile. "You say that because you haven't been in our classes before. As much as they might sound fun, other times it's just a struggle. You guys are perfectly fine or late bloomers. But, we are different. We don't know what we are supposed to do. Rather than getting help and getting set on a path to where we are supposed to go, we are told that we aren't good enough to be here. That we should just lose our magic. But Mr. Banner had hope for us. It was really hard trying to find everyone's limits and then building a plan from there. Many of us just want to give up sometimes from how difficult it gets sometimes. But we make it through the day."

The Flare turned his attention to the ground. "I guess that's true... We both have our own struggles." The brunette nodded. He gently broke away from the bluenette as he made his way to sit on the ground. He patted to a free spot next to him. Shou rolled his eyes a bit at that but smiled nonetheless and joined him. He hummed softly as he sat down. He leaned against the other and laid his head to rest on Judai's shoulder. "Mmm... You feel comfy... I'm gonna make you my bed now. You are nice and warm. Plus you smell delicious." This made a giggle slip from the Flyer. "What, are you going to eat me now or something?" 

"Maybe."

Both broke into a small, short fit of laughter from that. Judai kissed the other's forehead. "So, can you show me your Flare magic? I wanna see you do cool stuff." Shou perked up at that and looked at him with interest. His face gave a slightly confused expression. "You think I can do cool stuff?" Judai nodded. "I'm sure you can do amazing tricks and stuff. Come on, don't be shy. It's just us. At least something small and then I'll show you a trick I can do." The Flare took a moment weighing his options. Seemed like a fair trade. "Alright but just cause you are someone I can be comfy around."

He sat up straight and took a few deep breaths. He rolled up his navy blue sleeves and extended his right hand out. A small blue flame appeared in his palm. It was tame and rather adorable to see. It wasn't fierce or brutal like Ryou's flames. His were much more powerful than Shou's but Shou was already surprisingly advanced for someone his age so that on its own was an achievement. 

He extended his other hand out and produced another petite blue flame. He began to lightly juggle them, smiling softly as he did. Judai gave soft gasps of interest. "Woah... That's so cool. I haven't seen Flares do this kind of stuff before. You're really cool!" This made the Flare blush a decent shade of red. He could feel his heart speed up a bit at that. "I'm not that great really. My brother honestly could-"

Judai frowned at that. This was a bad habit Shou had. Constantly putting himself down and comparing himself to his brother in any manner possible. Ryou was older than him, of course he was going to have a few more years of experience under his belt than he. But that didn't mean that he was "better". Sure he was very talented and admired by nearly, if not, everyone on campus for being such a prestigious Flare. But that didn't mean he was automatically an expert. Not in his book anyway. While he thought he was astonishing, he would turn away from him in the blink of an eye if Shou was in the equation. 

Shou managed to learn and do an ability that most Flares can't even do as an adult, at a very young age. He had the ability to make blue fire! Who else here was able to make blue fire at the age of 9? Nobody here. Not even Ryou was able to do that. He learned that at the age of 15. What Shou currently is right now. If anything, Shou should be the one everyone celebrates and idolizes. But every time he has tried to encourage him to go out and take opportunities to show off his magic with the entire school, he always chickens out in fear of being a disappointment to his brother or messing up badly. He was sick of that. 

Why should he care about what his brother thinks? He should believe in himself more and be more confident in his abilities without worrying about what his brother says. If anything, maybe he should stand up to him and show him that he isn't scared of him. 

"Shou."

Said Flare paused his rambling and looked at him, rather surprised by the sudden interruption. He tilted his head lightly to show his confusion with this. His fire slowly dwindled away into nothingness as he awaited the other's response. Judai gave a pout and sighed. "Shou... I know you care about your brother and say he is a great guy and all... But you can't just keep putting yourself down like this. You are a phenomenal Flare whether you realize that or not. You were about to make blue fire at the age of nine. NINE, Shou. Do you know anyone else here, including teachers, that have done that before?"

Shou fidgeted with his fingers and looked down. He didn't really know how to respond to that. He found the grassy area they were sitting on more interesting than this conversation. "Uh.. I... I don't really know I mean it could be nothing special really-" He let out a rather loud squeak as he felt a warm hand grab his chin, his attention now focused once more on Judai. "Shou look at me." He could feel his heart racing faster than before. Butterflies went wild in his stomach as he felt his cheek heat up more than before. "J-Judai w-"

"No Shou. Let me talk. Please..."

He waited till he made sure the other wasn't going to speak. He took a deep breath and began. "You are a unique Flare. Nobody else here has been able to do that and you know it. You have so much passion in you. You just choose to not see it. If you think nobody cares or believes in you, you're wrong. I will ALWAYS be on your side. No matter what. I will always be there to cheer you on. If you ever have a bad day or if things go wrong, I will make sure I'm the first person there by your side to comfort and support you. You are more than you think you are and you are more special than you realize you are. You are my little Flare."

The bluenette was absolutely astonished. The more he tried to form words, they died the second they hit his tongue. Now that he thought of it when was Judai not there when possible? He even got in trouble sometimes trying to somehow be there when it was probably against Sage's rules to do so. The UDM Flyer lightly tilted his head. "Can I get a little smooch from my brave Flare?"

A dark blush showed itself on Shou's pale skin. He wanted to smack the other for the use of such idiot nicknames but if he was being honest, he didn't want him to stop doing that. His tense expression calmed and turned into a more content one. A soft smile appeared on his lips. Leaning forward, he gently pressed his lips against Judai's. A bright hum came from the Flyer as he gently kissed back. After a few seconds, they pulled away and gazed at each other's moonlit expressions. Judai lightly stroked the other's cheeks with his thumbs. "You should me your Flare magic... Let me show you what I can do." 

Shou gave a shy nod before looking down. The brunette gave a soft chuckle at that. "You might want to hold onto me really tight." 

The bluenette was about to ask why but then came to the realization that Judai was a Flyer. Of course he had some sort of flying magic so it made sense he had to hold onto him. "Judai you sure? What if I'm too heavy?" This made a loud laugh come from the taller of the two. "Shou, you are quite easy to pick up. You aren't that heavy. I'm sure even Manjoume can pick you up. And that guy can barely pick up anything." 

A huff came from the Flare. He extended his right arm out and let a vicious blue flame make itself present. "Try me Judai." A discontent expression showed itself on his face. A loud squeak came from the other male as he waved his arms in surrender. "Hey hey hey I was just messing with you, please don't kill me!" An intense staring contest went on between them for a while before Shou looked away, his blue flames vanishing in nearly an instant. "Fine... You're picking me up though."

Immediately after he said that, Judai scooped up the Flare and held him close. He gave a bright smile as he saw the other let out small noises of panic. "You'll be fine. Just hold on." The UDM Flyer took a deep breath and began to shrug off the backpack he had. The bag made a loud crash onto the floor. The backpack was filled with bricks to keep himself grounded. The Flare was obviously a bit worried about what could happen. 

It wasn't that he didn't trust Judai, he was just a bit uncertain about his magic skills being as polished as he would like. He was a UDM Flyer. He NEEDS a backpack full of BRICKS to keep him on the ground and not flying into the atmosphere. Was that really something you could control that easily? That well?

He let out a noise of fear as he clung onto him heavily the second he felt gravity heavily tugging at him in his stomach area. He wasn't the biggest fan of heights if he was being completely honest. He squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face into Judai's chest, hoping that nothing went wrong. Soft chuckles came from the other. "You pussy, we aren't going to drift into space. Not anymore anyway. You can open your eyes you know."

Shou was a bit hesitant but did so anyway. Opening his silver eyes, he looked around and let out a squeak. Judai was sitting criss-cross in the air as they hovered over the forest. He was able to see the tops of all the trees in the forest by the Academy. The Flyer saw his marvel at this and smiled. "Look up." The Flare looked up and gave a gasp. The moon looked so beautiful from this view, full and shining oh so bright. "Judai... It's so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you Shou."

This made a heavy blush waltz onto his pale skin. He lightly smacked the other's shoulder. "Idiot..." He quietly muttered at that comment. He did have to admit, his heart fluttered at that compliment. He nuzzled against the other. "Now get us down already unless you want me to vomit on you or something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of info before you read in case you don't know about Upside Down Magic. 
> 
> So basically when people turn 9/10 they get a magic that lands them into a category. Either a Flare (someone who can make and produce fire), Flyer (obvious lmao), Flicker (in the book series it's people that turn invisible but in the movie it's basically using the force and making objects come towards you. Which is why in this oneshot I split it into two types of Flickers.), Fuzzies (people who can talk/understand animals or can calm animals), and Fluxers (people who can flux/turn into animals). People can normally do whatever is usually seen in their magic.
> 
> BUT there are people that have Upside Down Magic, aka their magic is different. For example you can be like Judai, an Upside Flyer. Normal Flyers can fly into the air and get down when they want. Judai in this oneshot though, have a backpack full of bricks to keep him from flying into the air since he can't really control it that well. He is a UDM Flyer that is essentially always "flying" and needs heavy things to keep him down from like flying off into space. 
> 
> So yeah uwu. Hope you enjoyed this. I don't really know why I picked for Shou to be a Flare. Honestly I was thinking for him to be a Fuzzy (someone that could talk to animals) but I was like... Lets make him badass uwu. They gonna look at him and be like "Oh he is uwu innocent boi" and then he pulls out a blue flame on your ass uwu. Perfect. 
> 
> I love them. Judai and Shou are adorable fdsfas


	24. Kidnapping or Inviting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shou Marufuji, youngest vampire of the Marufuji bloodline still hasn't found a proper partner to marry. He is presented with Judai Yuki who doesn't seem to spark his interest at first. But then events he didn't even imagine happening begin to take him away by surprise. Literally.

The bluenette looked away as he let out a huff. He despised these meetings with every fiber of his being. His parents constantly trying to find him a wife or husband to marry to unite kingdoms but none of the people they brought seems to match his fancy. They all seemed snotty and rude to him. Especially that one son from the clan in the North, the desire to kick his head off grew with each second of him being in that room. He didn't understand why he had to marry. His older brother Ryou already married an attractive brunette from the Northeast tribe, so why did he need to marry? Many other vampires in his spot would be begging to get married and do anything to get a partner meanwhile he wasn't quite content with the position. He was 17, the age his brother got married at. 

An expression of distaste came over him as he looked up at the male in front of him. While he was rather interesting, he wasn't quite attracted to that. A brunette with glistening copper-brown eyes and a rather... Interesting sense of fashion. He wasn't used to seeing bright versions of colors considering his family was rather dull and preferred darker colors such a dark navy blue, black, teal, and dark shades of red. It was an eyesore in a sense but just cause he wasn't used to it. The other male was cute and well-built he will say but he just wasn't his type. Maybe perfect for someone else but not him. 

Maybe. 

Who knows. A low sigh escaped him as he looked at his hands in his lap. He lightly fixed his black dress pants and his navy blue suit vest.

His mother looked at him and saw the disinterested expression he wore and gave a sad frown. "Shou?" Said male looked up and gave a dull expression. "Yes mother?" She gestured to the other male. "Do you perhaps wish to go into another room with Judai and talk amongst yourselves? Get to know him a bit better?" 

As much as every single part of him was screaming at him to decline the offer, he merely gave a soft nod. "I would like that very much mother." He said quietly. Standing up, he looked at the brunette. "Judai, is it?" The other nodded and smiled brightly. "Yeah, that's me. You are Shou Marufuji aren't you? I have heard lots about you!" 

An awkward smile made itself present on the petite male face as he gave an uncomfortable nod. "Yes, that is me." He made his way to the door and opened it up. He gestured to the outside of the room as he looked door at the floor rather than at Judai. "Follow me, I shall lead you to the room." An energetic nod came from the other as he made his way out of the room. He hummed softly as he followed the other that had begun to lead the way. "So... You are the Marufuji they have been talking about as of late aren't you?"

A hum of disinterest came from him as he reached for the doorknob of the room. He grasped it and twist it, opening the door. "So there is word about me? What have they said?" 

He gestured for the other to enter first. Judai nodded and waltzed into the room. He quickly found himself at home and sat on the desk and ruffled his rather fluffy looking brunette hair with his hands. Shou couldn't help but let out a sigh at that. He could have sat in ANY of the chairs but chose the desk. Utter disappointment was present in his system but nonetheless tried to keep up with his formality as best as he could. He didn't want to dishonor his family or name by acting out of line. 

Judai picked up a stray fountain pen he found on the desk and fondled around with it as he began. "I'm not sure about other places but in my land, our people are in constant conversation of how the youngest of the Marufuji clan wasn't married and how they were quickly reaching the age of 18. Quite a shock considering how most Marufuji's are married at the age of 17 or before that. But one was beginning to snap that legacy. So my parents decided to take a shot of trying to get into your family."

The taller male gave a shrug. "I'm going to be honest with you but I didn't really approve of coming here. I just said yes because I wanted to travel. Being at home is so boring and the duties I have to deal with. It's not that I don't want to deal with them but it just too much. And I'm just a prince. Imagine if I ever become King?" He shook his head. "I just hope our parents take the hint that we don't want to be together. I have to marry because I'm the only child but why do you have to get married. Did your older brother, what was his name? Rei? Rye? Oh! Ryou. Yeah him, didn't he already get married? Why do you need to get married?"

Shou gave a shrug. "I'm not really quite sure. My parents just want me to marry to get the legacy alive. They said in case something bad happens to Ryou then I can take over if needed. I highly doubt that would ever happen but I'm not so content with this marriage proposal my parents have set out for me." Judai blinked at him and gave a sigh. "You know you don't have to be formal with me. You are probably out of adult earshot. I'm pretty sure you can be yourself here." 

Shou knew that but he was been trained to be like this like his brother was it was just difficult to stray from it. He wasn't around peasants or people of a lower ranking than him that weren't servants, chefs, or maids. Even with them, he was highly formal and as respectful as possible. Just habit. He gave a slow nod and locked eyes with the other. Taking a breath, he thought of something he should say. "I truly despise it here and each cell in my body is constantly yearning for the day in which I can forever say goodbye to this prison under the disguise of a palace. Each new person that attempts to court me brings me nothing more than pure fury and makes my blood boil to points that shouldn't even be possible and I ache to escape from all of these noble hardships." 

The brunette let out another sigh and facepalmed. Shaking his head, he let out a soft groan. "You really don't know how to use peasant words do you?" Everything this boy said sounded as if he were speaking from an advanced reading level novel that would probably be found in a sacred library that are hundreds of years old. Talk about a bore. 

Shou on the other hand shrunk a bit at the other's comment. It wasn't his fault he wasn't accustomed to such vulgar words. Even the most horrid and offensive comments he has heard sounded so majestic while the meaning of those words wasn't quite the same. Judai set the pen down and got off the desk. Making his way over to the petite Marufuji, he put his hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Why don't we give you an interesting tale to tell about. Let's go to the human villages!"

Shou let out a loud squeak and shoved his petite hands to cover the other's mouth. He quickly looked around, his silver eyes darting around the room to see if could hear footsteps or comments about this. A bewildered expression was clear as day on his face. "Are you out of your mind?!" 

He hissed out silently at the other. "Do you even know the possible consequences we could face if the higher-ups found out of our escapade? They would hold us hostage even more than they already have us trapped! Plus, the humans would easily call us out! You can't deceive them as easily as before anymore!" He pulled his hands away and sighed. "I just happen to be lucky that I don't have blood crimson eyes but these fangs aren't quite easy to store away. They vehemently throb in my gums after a handful of hours."

"Vehemently? You should be a walking library at this point. What's that even mean? Just say they hurt a lot."

Shou gave him a huff. "Ha ha very amusing Judai."

Judai shrugged. "It's not my fault our family isn't as formal as you all. We speak in a more relaxed manner than you do. But that's expected considering you are from a Marufuji bloodline. Almost every other vampire land out there is filled with envy when they hear anything about you guys. Should be careful. I mean. From what I heard, it isn't pretty."

The light-haired bluenette looked down. "I guess..." 

Going out to human villages and towns did seem like an interesting idea but was it really worth the risk? Maybe that's why Judai was here. To guide him and show him how to do so. Considering that he suggested the idea, it probably meant that he has done it before. "Have you... By any chance... Gone out into the beyond of our world? Into the human lands?"

"If you are asking me if I have gone out and explored towns with people in it, then yes. Yes, I have. But... My parents weren't very content about it. But that's why I better plan these things now."

Shou tilted his head lightly. "What was it like out there? What are your experiences?"

Judai gazed out the window of the room. He went over to it and began to miss with it till it opened. The sun was setting so it wouldn't bother them that much. Looking back at the other he smiled brightly. "Why don't we break out? I can't express it well myself. It's something you gotta see for yourself." He extended his arm out, his grin getting brighter than before. He let out a soft chuckle that made the bluenette's heart skip a beat. Why did he seem much more charming now than when they were in the room? Was it because they got to know each other more? "So, you coming or not? I'm totally ditching this awfully boring meeting. Besides, you probably aren't interested by the way you were all grumpy and huffy back there. At least let me give ya gift before you kick me out."

The other male was hesitant. He has never really left his home, if anything, he probably never has. There was no need to. They would get in awful trouble if they got caught. If guards were sent after them, they would probably skin them both alive. That is if the humans don't get to them first. "Are you really sure about this Judai?"

"I'm leaving in three seconds, you with me or not?"

"I-"

"One."

"Judai-"

"Two."

A groan came from the other. "Fine!" He hissed out. "I'll go with you but if something goes wrong it's all your fault and all the punishment you will go through will be well earned on your behalf. As for me... I'll probably just be given some appalling punishment to sit through such as not being able to visit the library and collect more novels."

Judai rolled his eyes. "Yeah books are cool and all but what about seeing the world through your own eyes rather than someone else's words and descriptions. What if they see it differently than you. Books aren't always everything." The brunette struggled a bit but managed to stand in the ledge on the window. He carefully turned around to face Shou. He gave a bright grin. "Just try not to get lost." With that, he fell backward. 

This action alone made Shou's heart leap out of his mouth. "JUDAI!" He rushed to the window to see him floating not so far down under the window. He seemed to be examing his hands. He looked up and let out a questioning hum. "What?"

Shou turned bright crimson in embarrassment. He thought he was going to get hurt and here he was just messing with him. "I'm going to make you pay for that and trust me it won't look-"

Judai made gentle mocking hand gestures as he spoke, "Blah blah blah. Hurry and come down already dictionary. The towns I visit are quite lively at night and the food is amazing. Plus they have all this music and it's just a pleasure to step into the town square for a bit of dancing."

The petite male bit his lip and mimicked Judai's actions of getting on the ledge. He jumped a bit as he saw the door of the room burst open. His parents were there and had rather troubled expressions on their faces. "Shou?! We heard you- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Before he could say something he was tugged backward and a loud sound of surprise escaped him as he fell back. Judai gave a sound of excitement. "We better get going before they can catch up to us. They aren't going to be happy I'll tell you that!"

Shou only clung onto the wild brunette. He could hear both his parents and Judai's parents calling out to them and making loud cries for them to come back. "I'm really getting kidnapped by a stranger."

Judai gave a soft frown as he flew them to town. "I wouldn't really say kidnapping, more like inviting you. And after all that chit chat I would have thought you would at least call me someone you know rather than a stranger."

The youngest Marufuji didn't even know what to think anymore at this point. His head was spinning. What was going to happen? What were going to be the consequences of this? 

"Lighten up a bit. It's going to be fun I promise. Besides, where I'm taking yeah, they would never find us that fast. Let's just say... I know a guy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol can you tell I just wrote this and bsed it? I didn't even go over this fdsfads. I just said lol have before my brain dies. 
> 
> Don't kill me for not knowing fancy English stuff. English isn't my first language. Spanish is. I learned English and French in school. I tried. Idk honestly. Just have it and pretend it doesn't exist after reading it-


	25. Overprotective Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryou wakes up and finds Shou cuddled against Judai while they sleep together in the same futon. This didn't make him content at ALL.
> 
> \----
> 
> A stupid shitpost drabble I wrote during class uwu"

"JUDAI!"

The brunette panicked as he waved his hands in surrender. He didn't even know what happened. He just woke up and found the other cuddled against him. When the petite male got there, he didn't know but one thing was for sure, his brother wasn't content with it. Ryou hissed out once more. "You didn't do anything funny with him did you?!" Judai turned dark crimson and violently shook his head. "I-I-I swear Ryou I didn't do anything! I just fell asleep after dinner! When I woke up he was right there!"

The petite bluenette gave a noise of annoyance. A discontent hum came from him as he lightly tugged on the blanket, nuzzling more against Judai's warm body. He was trying to rest but these two were being loud. These actions only seem to trigger the older Marufuji to no end. "Judai!"

Judai jumped at that a bit. "Okay okay! I'll get him off of me." He looked down at the petite wisteria demon and nudged him. "Shou buddy... Can you maybe move, please? If not your brother is going to kill me." He made sure to whisper that last part as quietly as he could.

The petite demon slowly opened his silver eyes and gave his brother a piercing glare before getting up. He clearly wasn't gratified with his brother being annoying. He crawled on all fours back to his box and lazily got into it. He flopped onto it and huffed. Ryou however, noticed something a bit off about his brother. His haori and yukata seemed to be fitting differently than it usually does. "Shou, get over here."

The bluenette ignored him and laid in the box. He wasn't going to get out. If he wanted him over there, he would have to drag him out of the box. And that's exactly what the Serpent slayer began to do once he saw the other had no intention of moving from where he was. He stood up and made his way over to the box Shou usually stayed inside during their travels during the day. Hissing and thrashing came from the wisteria demon as he fought to stay in the box but lost in the end. A scowl made itself present on the dark teal haired male. Shou felt heavier than usual. It wasn't because he was a demon, he knew that for sure. He carried him every day but as of lately, Judai has been the one carrying the box on his back. He was certain that he wasn't this heavy before when he carried him around. "Shou... You are heavier than usual... Did you eat an entire animal before bed or something?!"

The petite male refused to answer, only turning a light shade of crimson as he made eye contact with the brunette for a split second looking away and letting a low growl out in response. It was probably a snarky comment knowing him. This brief exchange of glances made Judai seem a bit tense and on edge. 

Strange...

Setting the demon down, Ryou glared at Judai. "Judai."

The brunette visibly jolted at that and put his pointers together as he looked at the other, his head dipped down a bit. "Y-Yeah Ryou?"

"Did you get my brother pregnant?!"

Shou and Judai both let out a noise of worry. They were gonna be in a LOT of trouble after this. That was for sure. Judai scratched the back of his neck with a free hand while slowly tilting his head to the side. He made a force pondering expression before he spoke. "M-Maybe...?"

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?! WHILE I WAS OUT IN TOWN GETTING SUPPLIES?!"

Welp, he was screwed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao don't mind me spitting out random halfassed shitposts. I'm currently working on a Jurassicshipping omegaverse smut oWo so expect that uwu"
> 
> Also any ideas for Angelshipping prompts? I want to write them more but I don't really know what to make them do and I'm really sure what prompts to write them to. I was honestly thinking of having Shou introduce Manjoume to his brothers-in-law aka Ryou and his husbands. Just have Ryou "torture" him a bit while Fubuki raises the "sex when? kids when?" questions and Yusuke just trying to give him treats lmao. Idk.
> 
> I was being petty like for two weeks that there is no omegaverse AU's with Anikishipping, Jurassicshipping, Angelshipping like what the fuck. Let alone smuts with them. So i was just being petty and like A R G H. So I'm like "Aight time to get shit down."
> 
> For me, I like writing more realistic omegaverse. Like I don't just go BOOM Omega BOOM alpha now go fuck. Nah. For me, Judai will always be a beta. Shou is always tough for me to place. He sometimes is an omega or beta. Depends on the ship. Manjoume is a beta lol.   
> For Anikishipping is Beta Judai and Beta Shou. Jurassicshipping in Alpha Kenzan and Omega Shou. Angelshipping is Beta Manjoume and Omega Shou. Idk that's how I think of it.
> 
> If y'all have ideas for AU's or prompts for any of these three ships, I don't mind hearing them as long as they aren't THAT long and won't make them that OOC. uwu


	26. Fall From The Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shou is challenged by Makoto Inotsume, a ruthless duelist that wants nothing more than to prove that the Jinzo Art is better than the Cyber Art. He accepts the challenge and can't help but feel anxious considering he is alone without family or friends to support or cheer him on.
> 
> \----
> 
> Basically the Makoto vs Shou duel in Season 4 but in the Pro Leagues instead uwu.

Shou took a deep breath as he looked around to see the seats filled to the brim with spectators that came from far and wide to watch the duel that would be taking place in a handful of minutes. He was quite nervous considering his opponent seemed to want to make a fool out of him and ruin his title. His reputation. He was alerted by his brother that his person had challenged them on live television nearly a month prior and wasn't going to stop till he got the chance to duel him.

Makoto Inotsume.

He seemed so aggressive in the way he dueled, much like his brother had once been before he settled down. He gave no mercy to his opponent. He wanted nothing more than to prove that he was better than anyone and deserved to be put upon a high pedestal and praised but he was nothing more than a jerk and arrogant person. He had received a text from Ryou with news of the challenge and watched the clip of him getting challenged and just has been on edge since then. There were so many things that could happen tonight.

Looking at his phone, he gave a sad look to see there were no new notifications on it. Normally he would have to put his phone on silent by now due to Judai, Ryou, Fubuki, Yusuke, Asuka, and others spamming him with either inspirational or reassuring texts or stupid memes before a duel. Judai would do both and probably was the reason he had to mute them considering the others would give him one or two texts while Judai would just spam the entire thing with cheesy romantic phrases or heart emojis. He has found a Winged Kuriboh image with hearts on it and decided to send it to him many times. It always makes him chuckle at how Judai is. His cheesy gestures never failed to make him fall in love with him all over again.

A small frown made itself present when he put the phone in his pocket due to not seeing any new notifications go off. He wandered in circles around the area, playing with his pointer fingers and thumbs. He bit his lip and fixed his glasses. 

It wasn't his first duel in the pro leagues. That wasn't what was making him restless and unable to stay still. He has heard about Makoto and hoped to never face him because of the nature of his deck. It would be rather difficult to wiggle his way out of some situations. It wasn't impossible but it wasn't the easiest thing either. 

A sigh escaped him as he shook his head to get all the pessimistic thoughts out of his mind. He wasn't going to let his brother down. He wanted to honor the pro league they had built together. He perked up as he heard the microphone begin to start up. He was sweating already and he hasn't even started the duel yet. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and slowly let exhaled. "It's going to be okay Shou... You got this."

With that, he became to walk into the ring as the announcer began to start with the typical dialogue about the day's event and what had led up to today's duel. He saw the other male slowly make his way into the ring with a menacing aura. Shou didn't like the other's energy already, he could feel the intimating air from all the way over here, making him shiver at that. 

Makoto stood there and glared at the bluenette, clearly not being content with the other actually showing up. He had hoped that the other would chicken out or fall back into his cowardly nature and decline. Maybe things could change and he could forfeit during the duel. He scoffed and looked away and he crossed his rather built arms over his chest.

Shou swallowed the saliva that had built up in his mouth and looked down at his hands. They were shaky and sweating but not as much as they were earlier. They have calmed down since then so that was a relief.

"And in the corner on the left, we have the Jinzo Style duelist, Makoto Inotsume!!"

A decent amount of the crowd cheered for him while the other part gave noises of distaste and resentment. Couldn't win them all sometimes. 

"In the corner on the right, we have the successor of the Cyber Legacy, everyone's favorite underdog, Shou Marufuji!"

Shou couldn't help but wince a bit at the title of "underdog". He didn't mind it considering many people didn't expect him to be very good when he first joined the pro circuit but he immediately floored their expectations and went above and beyond what everyone first assumed about him. So they gave him that title but it made it seem like nobody ever took him seriously. Underdog is usually someone who wasn't taken seriously from the get-go and he wasn't content with having that context there. 

"Here due to the demand of Makoto, Shou is here to duel the Jinzo Art Duelist here today! It is said that the Jinzo Art and Cyber Art are rivals so having said that, whichever wins will be deemed the better dueling art and legacy. Hope you are ready for this grand duel tonight folks! It's Jinzo Legacy vs Cyber Legacy!"

Makoto seemed to only get more annoyed the more they stalled and let out silent, bitter remarks to show his dislike for them. Shou on the other hand could only internally wish that they could stall a bit more before this. 

"Ready duelists?!"

Both males activated their duel disks and put their deck in, ready to continue at a moment's notice. 

"Since Makoto is the one that insisted on having this duel, Shou shall go first! Ready duelists?! Duel!"

Makoto only gave a cocky grin as the duel began. "So you are Shou Marufuji?" 

The bluenette nodded and cleared his throat to get rid of the nervous energy in his throat. "Yeah, and what of it?" 

The other only gave a shrug as he chuckled. "Little boy, you must be of some worth then if you are Ryou Marufuji's little brother. If not, you are going to be bringing disgrace to his name." 

Already trying to get him this mad so early in the duel.

Pathetic. 

Shou gave a grimace, he wasn't in the mood for these bothersome remarks. "I thought we came here to duel, not chitchat. And one thing is for certain, you aren't going to leave here with that shit-eating grin on your face once I win."

Noises of surprise came from the crowd as he heard the sharp reply the bluenette gave. They seemed interested in how the other intended to respond back to that. "Wowzers folks! Already off to a snappy start on the Marufuji side!"

This was one of the things that bothered him in the Pro Leagues. The person on the mic just ALWAYS had something to say and it annoyed him to a degree to constantly hear the yapping out loud. Not to mention that it felt like there was someone right in his ear announcing every little thing he did. It took him out of focus and distracted him. Makoto growled in response but didn't remark back with surprised nearly everyone there. Shou drew a card and examined it. 

Dimension Fusion. 

'Alright, let's see what we can do from here.' He thought to himself. He wasn't very content that the majority of his hand was just traps with only one monster and one spell but it would have to do. Hopefully they would come in handy soon. He put Dimension Fusion with his other cards and went to grab his monster card. He placed Cyber Phoenix onto his duel disk, seeing it materialize before him. "I summon Cyber Phoenix in attack position." Once again, examing his hand, he picked three cards and set them down. "I set three cards. I end my turn. You're up."

Makoto didn't seem to skip a beat. "My turn. I draw." Picking up a card, he seemed to give a hum of approval. "I summon Android - Psycho Returner!" Shou didn't seem to think much of it at first, considering its low attack points he knew there had to be a catch somewhere as he gazed at the monster on the field. Makoto pointed at him, giving a rather dry expression. "Psycho Returner can attack you directly."

There. 

That was the catch.

"Go Psycho Returner! Cyber Energy Shot!"

Shou released the breath he didn't even know he was holding in as he quickly flipped over his set card. "I reveal my trap card! Power Wall!" He drew six cards from his deck and sent them to the graveyard. First Cyber Dark Keel, then Kiteroid, then Cyber Dark Edge, followed by Steamroid, Cyber Dark Horn, and lastly Drillroid. "By sending 6 cards to the graveyard, I can negate the damage I was supposed to take to 0."

"Look at that ladies and gentlemen! Shou is always on top of it and today is no expectation!"

The taller of the two wasn't quite content with that and pulled a spell card from his hand and quickly played it. "Fine then, I activate the Quick Play Spell, Psychic Wave!" He showed the Jinzo in his hand and sent it to the graveyard. "By sending one Jinzo from my hand or deck while Psycho Returned is on the field, I can deal you equal to Psycho Returners attack pointers. So that's 600 points of damage."

"But Makoto isn't going to let him get away with that! Amazing fire shot at the Marufuji!"

The bluenette quickly flipped over another set card he had down as well. "I activate Fusion Guard! By sending a random Fusion monster from my extra deck to the graveyard, I can once again reduce the damage I was supposed to take to zero!" The extra deck area shuffled the cards and Shou drew the card. He winced lightly to see Cyber End Dragon be the one to go but he had no choice. He put it in the graveyard and gave a small sigh. 

" ** UNBELIEVABLE ** ! We are getting back-to-back responses here tonight folks! These two are two of the best duelists to walk the pro circuit and this duel so far is showing why they have made it this far! Let's see in the coming turns what happens next!"

The raven-haired male made a dissatisfied click with his tongue as he showed a card in his hand. "I activate the Continous Spell, DNA Eraser Magic." He glared at the bluenette as he spoke. "I declare one type, whatever type I declare, rather than going to the graveyard will be banished instead. Knowing the way your deck works, I declare Dragon types."

Shou gave a face of distaste from hearing that. While his deck didn't entirely rely on Dragon types, mostly being Machine types, that still meant he couldn't hit certain combos and get what he may need out. Makoto set a card and huffed. "I set a card face down and end my turn." The Cyber Duelist wasn't very content with the way this duel was going. It felt sketchy and he didn't trust the facedown the other had set. He was going to have to be extremely cautious about that during these coming turns. "It's my turn. I draw." 

Drawing a card from his deck, he gave it a quick glance before turned to look at his facedown card. He couldn't send Dragon types from the field or hand to the graveyard, so he would have to make what he had there into Dragon types. He quickly flipped over his last set card. "I activate the Continous Spell, Rebirth Judgement! This card lets me pick what type to make the monsters in both our graveyards turn into. I select Dragon types!"

Makoto let out a silent curse under his breath at that but nonetheless stayed silent. Shou didn't stop there. "I activate the spell card, Cyber Dark Impact!" Three cards slide from the graveyard for him to snatch. Once he did, he shuffled them back into his deck. "I returned Cyber Dark Horn, Edge, and Keel to my deck." His extra deck slot opened and he quickly snatched a card and set it on his duel disk. "With this, I Fusion Summon Cyber Dark Dragon!" The fearsome dragon made itself present on the field with a loud, raging roar. The crowd cheered and was left in awe to see the beast. Many started to clap and cheer him on while others gave noises of discontent. "HERE IT IS LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! ONE OF SHOU MARUFUJI'S SIGNATURE MONSTERS! HERE ON THE STAGE TONIGHT IS CYBER DARK DRAGON!"

The bluenette couldn't help but look at the crowd. His heart gave a soft ache as he came to the realization that his friends and family probably weren't here or able to attend his match. Even for himself, it was a far trip and he had to come here from where he and Judai had settled down. He didn't really tell his friends about where it would be considering that they should know already due to being in the news nearly all month. It hurt not being able to see his husband and daughter. They were usually his drive and motivation to keep going during these kinds of events but without them here, it seemed bland and empty. 

Shaking his head out of the clouds, he turned his attention back to the duel. "Due to Cyber Dark Dragon's effect, I can equip it with a Dragon type monster in my graveyard and add its attack points onto its own. Due to Rebirth Judgement's effect, they are all Dragon types." Cyber End Dragon slide out from his graveyard and he grasped it. "I chose to equip it with Cyber End Dragon!" The grand metallic dragon spread its wing and let out a ferocious growl. 

"Yet  **_ ANOTHER  _ ** ace of his has made an appearance tonight! It's not every day you get to see this folks!"

Makoto only let out a low chuckle in response to that. "I saw that coming."

The Cyber duelist let out a sound of dismay as he recoiled at that, taking a step back. "W-What?" 

Makoto gestured to his Returner. "I tribute Psycho Returned to activate my trap card, Crush Card Virus." 

Shou bit his lip and let out a low growl. He sure wasn't gratified with that and the raven-haired male knew. "Any monsters in your hand, on your field, or what you draw in the next three turns with 1500 or more attack points are destroyed." 

A gasp came from the bluenette. "That means-" 

"That's your precious dragons are destroyed!"

"Just as Shou pulled off that lovely combo, he was cut short! Shou might seem prepared but it seems that Makoto might be ten steps ahead of him! Can he bounce back before it's too late?!"

Shou winced as his dragons were destroyed, leaving only Cyber Phoenix left on the field. "Cyber Dark... Cyber End Dragon..." Makoto gave a venomous grin as he pointed to the bluenette's hand. "No need to cry little boy. You'll lose soon enough. Now show us your hand." 

Another noise of irritation came from the petite male. He showed his hand of Dimension Fusion and Remove Bomb. "No monsters. And I'm  ** NOT  ** a little boy, got it?" This only made the other male giggle in response. "Feisty  _ and  _ adorable. You know, if you weren't married I'd take a chance to slip into your life~" A look of disgust came from Shou as he snarled back. His hand unconsciously brushed over the ring on his hand the second he heard that. "Over my  ** dead  ** body." 

"Ooooh, you better hope that Judai isn't watching this! And if he is, well, you have to answer to him!"

Makoto fixed his red scarf and chuckled. "Back to the duel." A card slide from his graveyard slot. He grabbed it and showed it to Shou. "Due to Returner getting sent to the graveyard, I can use its effect to summon Jinzo from the graveyard. So let's welcome him out shall we?" Jinzo appeared and gave a low, menacing growl as he pointed at Shou's trap card. It took him a moment to realize why he was doing and let out a gasp. "W-Wait... Doesn't his effect-"

A fox-like sneer waltzed onto Makoto's face. "Oh, so you are familiar with his effect. He negates all trap cards on the field while he is on the field. So that Rebirth Judgement card is negated so say goodbye to all the Dragon types in your graveyard."

"Another turn of events! Makoto managed to lockout Shou's current strategy! Will he be able to escape Jinzo's horrid effect?"

A look of frustration came onto the bluenette's face as he looked at his field. He couldn't do anything right now. They were right, he was locked out. He let out a low sigh and looked back up. "I switch Cyber Phoenix to defense position... With that, I end my turn..."

Makoto decided to toy with the other, seeing the perfect timing to tease him. "Such a shame isn't it? After all those little tricks you pulled and hoops you jumped through to aww the crowd in vain. Too bad. Maybe it's just destined the Jinzo Art is supposed to win this duel. But I'm pretty sure we all know the Jinzo Legacy is far more superior to the Cyber Legacy." This made Shou slowly begin to lose his patience. "Shut up and get on with your turn damn it."

The Jinzo duelist gave a small huff at that. "You are quite rude but that's fine. Be like that. It isn't going to help you win anyways." He drew a card from his deck and gave it a quick glance. "I summon Drillago in attack position!" Another cocky expression that screamed pure arrogance to the bluenette. "I sacrifice the Jinzo on my field to summon the ultimate monster in the Jinzo deck! I summon Jinzo Lord!" He hummed proudly and puffed his chest out as his ace monster appeared on the field. "Not only does he have Jinzo's trap negating ability, but he can check one card in your hand or Spell or Trap zones. If it turns out to be a trap card, he can destroy it and deal you with 300 points of damage." The taller male pointed at Cyber Phoenix. "I attack your Cyber Phoenix with Jinzo Lord!"

Shou shielded himself from the intense wave blast as his monster was destroyed. He gave another wince and let out a deep breath. "When Cyber Phoenix is destroyed, I'm allowed to draw a draw." Makoto rolled his eyes. "That isn't going to save you from what's coming next." Pointing to Shou, he announced, "Drillago, attack him directly! Drilling Drill!"

Shou gasped and let out a cry as he felt the wave of pain hit. He stumbled back a bit and glared at the other. His life points dropped from 4000 to 2400. "And if you think that's all, you are very wrong! I activate Jinzo Lord's effect! I destroy Judgement Rebirth and deal you with 300 points of damage!" Shou scowled as his low points dropped to 2100. A short, annoying string of laughter came from the other male as he ended his turn. 

The Cyber Duelist huffed. "It's my turn. I draw." He gave a frown as he saw he didn't get a card that was quite useful for him in this situation. Makoto lifted a hand and gestured to the card that was drawn. "Crush Card Virus' effect activates. Show me your card." The bluenette complied and showed him the spell card, Spell Economics. A scowl came onto Makoto's face as he saw that it was just a spell. A low sigh came from the petite male as he mumbled. "I end my turn..."

"It seems that things aren't doing well for Shou! He has no monsters on the field, is unable to use traps, and can't stop any incoming direct attacks! If he doesn't have anything to save himself, this will be his final turn!"

Makoto let out a thunderous burst of laughter at this. "Pretty pathetic that you can't do anything to save yourself. You are done for Marufuji. Seems like all those wins were just nothing but pure luck." He put his fingers on the deck and laughed. "It's my turn and I draw!" Not even bothering to look at the card, he looked at the free, empty field before him. "I think I'll just end this duel right now. Jinzo Lord! Attack Shou directly! Cyber Energy Impact!"

"I don't' think so!"

The other male gave a confused look at that. "What?!"

Shou held the card that slid out from his graveyard and held it up. "I activate Kiteroid's effect! When it's in my graveyard, I can negate battle damage from a direct attack once." 

"LOVELY SAVE FROM MARUFUJI!"

A grumble came from the Jinzo art duelist. "Fine, I'll just attack you with Drillago then!" 

That was all he had, he didn't have any other effect to cancel this attack so he would just have to endure it. Another cry of pain escaped him as he felt the harsh impact of the attack. His life points dropped from 2100 to a measly 500. 

Makoto didn't seem to be finished with tormenting him yet. "From my hand, I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Spell Trap Request. During my standby phase, I can check your deck and select one trap and set it in your Spell and Trap Zone. Here's the catch, if it gets destroyed, you get hit with 1000 points of damage." His egotistic attitude only seemed to shine brighter with this new addition to Shou's problems. "No matter what you do, I will come out on top. I end my turn."

Just as Shou was about to draw, he stopped when he heard the other speaking. "To think you were such a disappointment. You bring nothing but disgrace to your brother and your league."

'He is wrong... I refuse to let my brother's league and name be ruined. I'll show him.'

"It's my turn. I draw!"

"Due to my trap's effect, you better show me the card you just drew."

Shou looked down at the card and let out a silent gasp. Dragonroid. He didn't expect to draw this card but he was glad he did. It did raise his spirits a bit. Maybe he could turn this duel around and-

"SHOU! YOU GOT THIS! DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ON US OR YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT WITH PHAROAH!"

"YEAH DAD! YOU CAN WIN!"

"What is this?! Former Pro Duelist Judai Yuki, now Judai Marufuji and their daughter Miyuki Marufuji?! Seems that Shou has some supporters to get him motivated to do his best!"

He let out a loud gasp and looked back at the crowd, his eyes going wild to find the faces of the familiar voices he heard. He saw both brunettes as close as possible to the ring. His silver eyes began to tear up. "Judai... Miyuki..." His voice cracked a bit as he spoke softly. They were really here. 

But how? 

Judai seemed to sense the question, giving nothing but a caring smile in return as he kept Miyuki secure on his shoulders. Miyuki had the brightest smile he has seen yet. The small gap between her front teeth showing, hinting at the fact that the tooth had fallen out. He almost burst out crying on the spot. He wiped away the tears that had begun to slowly spill over onto his skin. "You guys..."

"Hurry up and get on with the duel damnit... Discard that stupid Dragonroid."

Shou turned back to Makoto and discarded the card. A smile warmed up his previously cold features. "Looks like the deck rooting for me to win for them." A bitter expression came onto the other duelist's face. "What do you mean by that?"

A smirk came onto the Cyber duelist's face. "Let me just show you." He flashed a spell card in his hand to Makoto. "I activate the spell card Remove Bomb! I banish the top 5 cards on the top of my deck and deal you with 300 points of damage for each card that happens to be a monster card." His hand showed all three Cyber Darks, a Polymerization, and a Mystical Space Typhoon card. The Jinzo art duelist took a step back at that. "Y-You have three Cyber Darks."

A nod came from the bluenette. "Do the math but in case you can't that, you have 900 points of damage heading straight for you!" Before Makoto could let out a snarky remark, he groaned out and shielded himself from the blasts. He let out a silent growl as his life points dropped from 4000 to 3100. A scoff came from him. "900 life points are nothing."

Without skipping a beat, Shou flashed another spell card out. "I also activate the spell card, Spell Economics! It lets me activate spell cards without having to pay life points to activate them. Next, I activate Dimension Fusion! By paying 2000 life points, we can both summon as many banished monsters that we have as possible. Because of my spell, I get to do so without a cost. I call back Horn, Keel, and Edge! All three Cyber Darks!" He grabbed the last card in his hand and showed it to them. "With that, I activate Power Bond!"

Judai and Miyuki let out loud cheers and smiled brightly at that. Judai could feel his heart going wild at seeing the other in such a powerful position in the duel. He hasn't felt this much excitement since they were at the Academy. He wondered how proud Ryou must feel seeing his brother like this. Miyuki was bubbling with enthusiasm. "Papa? Do you think I can be as good as Dad one day? I want to duel like him! It looks so cool!" The brunette male gave a bright grin. "Maybe one day you can be. But you would have to beat me in order for you to be able to beat him. Don't tell anyone but he has wiped the floor with me more time than I can even remember." Miyuki giggled at that. "Papa has lost to Dad? That's funny!" Judai blushed with embarrassment at that but nonetheless felt content that their daughter was enjoying seeing Shou duel. "Now we hope that Dad wins or he is sleeping on the couch. That is if Pharoah doesn't kick him off onto the floor." More snickers came from the petite brunette female. 

"I don't duel out of wanting to be better than everyone else or out of pure arrogance Makoto. I duel for my family, friends, and brother. I love feeling proud of myself and all I do. Of the progress I have made over the years. You have probably given up on the small things in life, but I still believe they will always bring joy."

Judai and Miyuki both got butterflies in their stomachs at the mention of that. Tears boiled in Miyuki's chocolate brown eyes. "Dad loves us!" She began to cry over how overwhelmed with emotion she was at that moment. The male brunette squeaked in slight panic and tried to calm her down the best he could but he still wasn't the best at doing so. 

Shou took a quick deep breath before continuing. "I fuse all three Cyber Darks to summon, Cyber Dark Dragon!"

Miyuki gasped as she saw the great dragon appear before them all. She giggled out as it let a loud roar rip from it. Out of all the things that could have quieted her down, it was that. Cyber Dark Dragon scaring the crap out of toddlers and adults alike with its roar. 

Lovely. 

This child was something else. That's for sure. 

Judai gave a huff but nonetheless was glad that she wasn't crying anymore. The petite brunette pointed at it and looked at Judai. "That's so cool Papa! Do you have a cool dragon like that?" Scratching his cheek with his pointer, he sweatdropped. "Sweetie, I run an Elemental Hero deck... I don't have Dragons... Or Roids... Just Heroes and a few Neo Spacians here and there."

"Thanks to Power Bonds effect, it's getting its attack points doubled."

Makoto scoffed and put his arms out in a questioning manner. "And what good is that supposed to do exactly? 2000 attack points isn't much if you think about it and it's definitely not enough to end me this turn. Power Bond is going to kill you off before I do. You don't have any Dragon type monsters in your graveyard to equip that dumb dragon with anyways!"

A card slid out from the bluenette's graveyard and he grabbed it and showed it to the other male. "Dragonroid becomes a Dragon type in the graveyard." A loud growl came from the raven-haired male as he gave a look of loathing. "That was nothing more than  _ luck. _ " Shou mimicked his scoff. "Then obviously you don't know about Cyber Dark Dragon's  _ other  _ effect then. It gains 100 attack points for every monster in my graveyard."

"What?!"

Pointing at Makoto, Shou gave a slight glare. "Cyber Dark Dragon, give it to him. Attack his Jinzo Lord!  ** Full Darkness Burst ** !" With that the dragon attacked his Jinzo Lord, destroying and sending the other flying back from the impact. The Jinzo art duelist cried out as they fell onto the ground. His life points quickly dropped down to 0.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a winner tonight! Shou Marufuji has once again pulled off  _ another _ _ absolutely  _ **_ stunning  _ ** win here tonight!"

Soft pants escaped the bluenette as he slid down onto his knees, his legs turning to jelly from the anxiousness returning to him at full blast. Guess the adrenaline has worn off. He could hear the crowd loudly cheering and congratulating his win. A small smile came onto his features. It was nice to see the people so pleased with this duel. His heart was still going crazy from this intense duel. He waved at the crowd and blushed lightly in embarrassment from being on the floor but he couldn't feel bothered to get himself up. He scratched the back of his head before he remembered something. His eyes widen as they immediately went to search for his husband and daughter in the crowd but he couldn't seem to find them. He was taken aback by this. 

'They were there earlier...'

"DAD!"

Before he could even register anything, his back made impact with the floor as he felt something hugging him. A loud squeak came from him as he looked to see what was going on only to see Miyuki holding onto him tightly. He teared up heavily and held her close. His fingers gently brushed through the petite brunette's wild hair, much like his own. "Miyuki..." 

"Nice duel you had there Shou."

Looking up, he could see Judai standing there with a gentle smile on his features. He gave a soft wave and giggled. "Bet you didn't expect us here. It was  **_ SUPER  _ ** last minute but we managed to get here to see most of the duel. So that's all that matters, right?"

Yubel appeared next to him and let out a soft hum. They rolled their eyes. "You always leave things to the last second Judai. A bad habit you need to get rid of." A noise of annoyance came from the brunette as he side-eyed the duel spirit. "Well, I'm sorry." He muttered in a slightly mocking and sarcastic tone, making idiotic and childish gestures with his hands. This made both Miyuki and Shou giggle. 

Miyuki from a young age like Judai had been gifted with the ability to see duel spirits, so she was able to Yubel, much to their slight annoyance. They just weren't used to have people that weren't Judai being able to see them. Let alone a little kid that constantly asked them questions about literally anything they felt like asking.

Shou has slowly gained the ability to see them but wasn't really sure how to be or act around them. They still had yet to get on good terms considering what happened with his brother but he didn't keep that grudge. It just felt rather uncomfortable sometimes when it was just them alone together. He did try to communicate with them but felt rather intimated and slightly irritated due to part of his mind wanting to go off on them even though he knew it wasn't worth it. 

Judai crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, tapping his pointer finger against his arm. "I have to admit though... If it weren't for your nagging I probably wouldn't have gotten here on time."

Shou sat up, wiping away stray tears he had and gave a content hum. "I'm just glad you both are here." He attempted to get up but his legs refused to get up for anything. He blushed a bit. "Judai... Can you perhaps pick me up and carry me? My legs are jelly right now from the intense duel. All the adrenaline wore off and they refuse to work. Please babe?" 

The taller of the two chuckled and couldn't stop the blush that made itself present on his features. "That's fine. But I can't carry you and Miyuki so can you please move sweetie?" The petite brunette nodded and let go of Shou and stood up. The bluenette blushed heavily as he felt himself get picked up and held in bridal style. Judai looked at Miyuki and smiled softly. "You wanna pick where we go and eat? I'm almost  ** certain  ** that your dad is starving."

"Let's get fried shrimp!"

Judai gave a bright grin meanwhile Shou gave him a stern look. "Look what you are teaching her Judai."

"I'm raising her  _ right _ ."

"Judai."

"Hmm?"

Shou let out a soft sigh and hid his face. "You are hopeless..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't know how long it took me to write this duel my dudes. I have to go and look up the cards to see if the effects were accurate and I almost fucked up on one of the parts and I'm just here like omg I almost made a fool of myself-
> 
> I play the card game in real life and duel links but I don't use Zane's cards. My friend does though. He is a Zane kinnie and cosplay and I'm a Syrus kinnie and cosplayer so it's ironic isn't it lmao. They "adopted" me to be their little brother so hooray for that. But yeah I was like texting them and being like "HEY WHATS THE EFFECT FOR LIKE *insert card*?!" So that was fun. But yeah it was pretty fun to write. Also YES Judai changed his last name to Shou's because I SAID SO. The Marufuji legacy shall live on because I said so uwu. I'm probably gonna make a cheesy short oneshot with Judai being a househusband cause why not-
> 
> Have this oneshot uwu. Happy the 14th my dudes. Hope you enjoy this cute little thing. It's adorable and I just love them. They perfect. AND THERE IS ANIKI FAMILY STUFF! Sorry for any errors. I wrote this from like 8pm to 10pm last night so y e a h.


	27. Disconnected Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenzan decides that in order to get Shou's attention while he is in a call with Judai, is to surprise him. But thngs don't seem to quite go his way but he can fix that. 
> 
> \----
> 
> Aka Coffee can't fucking write whole smuts from start to finish and can only write small snippets and pieces at once uwu"

Shou bit his lip as he immediately muted the call, dropping the phone to grab onto a nearby corner or ledge to keep himself in place. Loud moans escaped him as he felt the other abuse his prostate. He was utterly embarrassed by the situation. 

Judai had called saying he was in Venice and wanted to talk to him to tell him of his adventures. It was going well until Kenzan noticed what was going on, feeling a bit jealous that the other seemed so content with the other. Out of the desire to get Shou's attention, he decided it would be best to get him distracted to the point he couldn't talk with him anymore. Apparently even while in the middle of having rough sex, he wasn't willing to drop the damn phone. And that annoyed him to no end. 

Kenzan let out a low growl and thrusted harder into the smaller male. Tears fell from glossed over silver eyes from overstimulation. "K-Kenzan!~" A loud curse came from the bluenette as he tried to retrieve the phone. "K-Kenzan you have- AH! -such bad t-tim- MMM!~ -ing!" He tried to text the other to call him back later but he cried out and dropped the device more as Kenzan harshly hit his prostate. His knees were getting weak from the intense waves of pleasure washed over him. His body was getting violently rocked back and forth with each thrust he received. His entire being was in a state of pure ecstasy as his brain went blank. Mumbled words and half-formed sentences came from him as he tried to protest against the actions but didn't have the mind for that at this very moment. 

The taller male harshly nipped at Shou's ear, giving a loud possessive noise that made the bluenette shiver. " ** Leave the phone alone ** ." He growled out. Shou wasn't even sure he could even move enough to do so. He gripped onto the counter to the point his knuckles turned white. He panted heavily and cried out the other's name and begged him to go faster. He was so close. Just a few more direct hits to his prostate and it would be over. 

Kenzan tightened his grip on the other hips and did his best to go through with the other's begging. Loud, hard pants came from him as he did. There were definitely going to be bruises there in the morning. It would be a miracle if the skin didn't bruise. "This is w-what happens when you ignore me saurus." Shou looked away in embarrassment and only let out useless moans and other noises of pleasures as he tried to keep himself from releasing. Saliva dribbled from his rosy lips and tongue as he panted heavily for air before getting cut off with loud lewd mewls. 

God that was such a gorgeous sight to witness. A normally composed and somewhat rude individual begging for someone to rail him during a call with a friend. It was absolutely delicious to him. Kenzan gave a noise of satisfaction before slipping a few low moans as he felt the other tighten around him. He leaned forward and nipped at the spot between Shou's neck and shoulder. 

A squeak came from the bluenette as he did that. "K-Kenzan- AH!~" He blushed darker in embarrassment when he felt precum leaking down his own erection. He let out a loud curse as he felt the other bite down on his sensitive skin. Those lovely canines stung just right and drove him over the edge. "G-Gonna-" A low groan escaped him before he could finish his statement as he released, quivering heavily at that. The raven-haired male gave a few more harsh thrusts before he came a few seconds after, panting heavily and gripped onto the counter as well to keep himself standing in place. Shou lazily wiped away the saliva that leaked from his mouth with his sleeve and let out a tired whine. "G-Get off me you dinosaur..." He mumbled. 

A lazy hum came from the other male as he wrapped his arms around him. "Too lazy saurus. I wanna hold you for now." The bluenette moved his hand around the counter until it hit his phone. He didn't hear any audio so he was assuming the other was either waiting for him to speak or the call ended. Who knows, maybe he dropped it and it accidentally ended the call. Lolling his head to the side, he gazed at the device and turned it on. The call seems to have ended and there were 4 texts from Judai. He unlocked his phone and tapped on the notifications. 

**_ Judai: It seems that you are kinda busy right now  _ 😅 **

**_ Judai: I'll call back when you both are settled. _ **

**_ Judai: You could have told me you were a bit busy rather than... You know... _ **

**_ Judai: Hope you aren't too sore when I come back cause the first we are doing is going out and exploring the city at night. _ **

Shou let out a loud groan of embarrassment. "Oh my god... Kenzan I'm going to strangle you when I'm able to walk properly."

Kenzan only let out a chuckle. "You know you wouldn't never."

"You want a bet?" The petite male snarled out. "You better clean up this stupid mess too or I'll kick your ass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H a having some bullshit before I have to get my ass to the dentist in like an hour. Don't ask why I made this, my braindead brain thought it would be a good idea. Have this you horny animals-
> 
> Also nobody can change my mind, Shou gives off braces, band, musical kid from middle school vibes-


	28. Medication Side Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third day home after getting top surgery, Judai watches his fiance being rather wonky due to the pain meds he was given. Random bullshit ensues.
> 
> _____
> 
> Mentions of bodily fluids. Nothing too in depth. Basically anything that has to do with FTM Top Surgery, the post op stuff. Briefly spoken off. Mentions of vomitting. Y e

Judai was doing everything in his ability to stop himself from laughing at his soon to be husband but it was getting harder and harder with each second the more the other open his mouth. He didn't want to make fun of him while he was in this state. The bluenette seemed like they were high but as far as he knew, he wasn't that type of person. "Judaiiiiiii. My Taco Bell fell! It's on the floooorr and I don't want Pharoah to eat iiiitt." 

What was wrong with what he was saying? 

Literally everything.

They don't eat Taco Bell. If anything, they had some leftovers from the day before that Fubuki made them. 

Pharoah is in another room, sleeping in his cat bed. 

And there is nothing on the floor. 

He bit his lip to keep any noises from coming out. He gave a hum and looked at him. "Don't worry babe, I'll make sure he doesn't eat it. You'll be fine." Shou whined and buried his face into his hands, the bandages wrapped around where the IV's used to be moved a bit due to the action. He still had on the hospital bracelets from when he was in the hospital for top surgery about nearly three days ago. It's been a rough three days but he felt the hardest part was dealing with Shou on the medications the doctor gave him. They are pain meds but the side effects made him question whether he should have given him normal pain killers or not. They made him extremely loopy and just really out of character to the point he was tempted to go to the hospital and ask what the hell they did to him.

"But my Taco Bell pancakes Judaaiiii!"

The brunette gently rubbed circles on the bluenette's back as he gave a few soft nods. "Your pancakes are fine Shou. They are in the kitchen where you left them."

'Did Taco Bell even sell pancakes?'

He shook his head out of the stupid question and turned back to see the other fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. He wasn't allowed to wear turtlenecks anymore and clearly discontent with that. Judai went out and bought him about twelve buttons up shirts just for the days after top surgery. The one Shou had on at the moment was a navy blue shirt with a small pineapple on the shirt button. Giggles came from him. "You're so sssilly Judai." 

"Really? How so?"

No verbal response was given, just loud bursts of laughter followed by groans of pain. He probably hurt his chest with that. "My chest hurrrttssss. Why are these thingssss poking me?" He gestured to the drains he had. "They help get all that yucky stuff out from surgery." Speaking of which they were probably going to have to empty those soon and record it in the papers the hospital gave them. Shou gave a face of confusion but quickly losing interest in the topic. "I'm hungryyy."

Judai gave a soft sigh as he ruffled up the other's messy blue hair. "You already ate Shou. Like an hour ago." The other stuck his tongue out at him and then let out more thunderous laughter before holding his chest and letting out noises of regret from the pain coming back to hit him. "Owwwwwww. My tiddies hurtt."

A snort came from the brunette as he put a fist to his mouth to stop himself from cackling like a hyena on the floor. He took deep breaths to calm himself before looking at him. "They are gonna hurt for a while. That's why you shouldn't do things like that cause it's gonna hurt." A huff came from the loopy one of the two. He unbuttoned his shirt and poked at the compression vest he had on. "I can't feel my nipplessss." It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep his cool with all the uncensored remarks the other was making. "There are there... Hopefully..." He made sure to whisper that last part as he wasn't really sure if they were actually there or not. He leaned over and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. "I love you babe. No matter how loopy you get."

He was very anxious the day of the surgery. He had been pacing around the waiting room for hours on end and was tempted to just run into the operation room because he couldn't stand not being able to know how he was doing. It took five hours and he wasn't content with how long it took. Yubel had to calm him down and restrain him multiple times during the entirety of those hours. 

When they finally let him in, the other looked like a wreck. Constantly on the brink of vomiting from the anesthesia, he was tired and barely able to move due to most of his chest area feeling numb. He only gave a weary wave before staring at the ceiling while he gathered himself enough to be able to realize he was awake. 

The ride back home wasn't much different with Shou being rather silent and only staring at the window mumbling incoherent words to the wind. He scared him by nearly vomiting in his lap, pulling over and giving him a bag to do what he needed. 

Maybe seeing him all loopy and random was better than seeing him not even talk or what to interact with anyone. He tried to get Shou to eat when they got home but the second he even heard anything that had to do with eating, he was puking the non-existent food in his system out. He eventually ate around 2 in the morning and was able to keep it down.

Shou reached out to grasp the other's hand. He let out a soft whine and he tried to knit their fingers but didn't find his mind in the correct state to be able to piece together the process or doing so. It was like watching a little kid try to force a shaped block into the wrong-shaped hole and not knowing why it wasn't going in. A small chuckle came from the brunette as he helped him. He couldn't help but blush a tad bit at the adorable and sweet gesture. "I love you."

  
  
Silver eyes looked up at copper-brown eyes. A low hum came from the other as he gave him a soft glare. Judai gave a confused head tilt at that. Shou used his free hand to lightly tap the other's nose before giggling. "Boop!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why I wrote this but I did. Have some FTM Shou stuff. Some people after getting this surgery recieve medications for the pain but it often makes them loopy and rather... F u n k y


	29. Moral Of The Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shou catches Johan and Judai kissing. Feeling heartbroken, he runs off and finds his brother at the lighthouse. He goes with him and seeks comfort from him. 
> 
> _____
> 
> Written while listening to the song "Moral of the Story", hence the name of the chapter.

Ryou lightly rubbed his brother's back, his face clearly not content with how the other was in the moment. Loud robs escaped Shou as he hugged his knees close. Loud sniffles followed each handful of sobs. He tried to wipe away all the tears but more came to replace the ones that got rubbed away. He was trembling and as much as he wanted to stop, he couldn't. He wanted these emotions to go away. Move on with his life, but they came back each time with a vengeance. His Obelisk blue uniform sleeves were getting damper and darker due to the salty drops that fell from Shou's silver eyes. "I-I-I r-really thought h-he was the one n-niisan..." 

Louder cries escaped him as he thought back to all the times they both spent together through thick and thin. How could he have just left him like that? Never did he expect the other to be that easily swayed onto anyone's side like that. This was Judai they were talking about. He was always so loyal and faithful. Always reliable in a sense and willing to be there by your side no matter what. Why didn't that apply to THEM? They had been dating for a while now and already there was pure disaster. 

It had taken him so much time to find the confidence to open up day by day. He was afraid of being heartbroken, tossed aside after a while. Judai said he wasn't going to do that. He  **_ PROMISED  _ ** that he would stay by his side no matter what. 

Rage and frustration boiled in his heart, he gripped his head harshly and let out a harsh scream. He couldn't believe he had been so foolish. To think someone could really be faithful to him? To really care for him and want to be with him? He was so naive to think so.  ** HE SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER. ** Growls of fury erupted from him. He let out more loud sounds of agony and bitterness to the wind. "HE PROMISED AND HE LIED!!"

This made the eldest Marufuji ache inside.

He had always seen Judai be such a great friend to Shou. He was the one that made him break out of his shell and grow more than he could have ever imagined him doing. He gave him the confidence he would have never seen his brother have. Made him smile more than he ever did in his life in merely a few months. Helped him build a backbone for himself. He has done things he  **_ FAILED  _ ** to do as an older brother. 

What he didn't expect was him to do this. Anytime he saw the two together, he would give a soft smile, knowing that Shou would be well taken care of if he ever were to get together with him. The last thing he expected Judai to do was cheat on his little brother. He had admired his character and skills for so long, he thought it would be a great match if they got together. He hoped that he would help Shou continue to grow. But instead, he broke him down. Everything they had spent three years building, shattered within mere seconds. If anything, Judai repeated his actions. Building him down only to knock him down and keep him under his foot, not giving him a chance to break free and recover. 

He thought he was better than that. He really did but he should have known. He was fused with such a malevolent creature, he should have known better. Why did he think that would be alright? 

He died at the hands of Yubel, using Johan as a host to do so. Why did he think it would be a good idea to leave his brother to Judai? He obviously didn't see that happening in his mind at the time. He was certain that he was the only thing that could keep his brother safe but alas, there were signs that he decided to ignore. Red flags clearly there but he chose not to listen to them, saying they were wrong. 

But they weren't. 

The dark-haired male pulled his brother close, trying to calm him in a comforting embrace. "We both thought he would be the one Shou..." A sigh escaped him as he gently removed the other's hand from the tight grip they had on his wild lightly blue. He gently brushed his fingers through his hair, making sure they weren't knotted or anything. It was his attempt of trying to care for him. "But it turns out that he isn't..."

It was taking everything in his system to keep himself from tearing up. He wanted to be strong for his brother. He HAD to be strong for him. He couldn't just break, he was Shou's only pillar of strength and protection at this moment. He had to toughen it out. Until he was alone. 

Fake it till you make it. 

He took a deep breath and helped wipe away the other's tears. "Shou... If anything... This is all my fault."

In his mind anyway, he thought it was his fault. Had he have been caring and inspiring to him like Judai had been, he wouldn't have become dependant on someone that gave him positive attention for more than five seconds. He wouldn't have felt the need to find someone to comfort him and keep him close. 

That was his job. 

He was supposed to be by his side and help him grow and build character. Rather, he kept him down, constantly making harsh remarks, and even having the nerve to tell his brother to get lost. That he didn't belong at this Academy and that he should just go home. He shouldn't have been like that. To make matters worse, the moment he went off the deep end, he even put his brother's life in danger with that duel. He was weak as it is but  ** he  ** thought it would be such a good idea to put him under all that. 

Shou didn't eat or rest like he should and would often go out in the middle of the night to try to make himself more useful. To train. To do SOMETHING that made him think he would become a better person and duelist. He wasn't in the condition to be put through such harsh environments but he did it anyway. Shou suffered but still did his best to stay standing, to get through the duel to see if he could change his mind, to get him back to normal. He could have just backed down but he wasn't going to let him go down such a dark path without trying to stop him. He CARED about him and what did he do? 

Abandon him once more after making a point that he wasn't worthy of anything. 

"If I had treated you better, you wouldn't have felt the need to find someone to fill my empty role. I was trying to help you. I really was. I wasn't sure how I should help you grow and teach you things. I thought that the way I was doing things would help you but if anything..."

His voice nearly cracked. Giving a deep inhale, he let out a deep exhale. Swallowing the saliva in his mouth, he blinked his eyes a bit to keep any tears that began to form back. "I hurt you. I didn't know that I was hurting you because you never told me anything. You just put your head down and accepted it all, never saying anything. I thought you weren't bothered much by my way of caring for you but it turned out that I turned your world completely upside down."

Shou had slowly managed to calm himself down, moderate sniffles came from him. He clung onto Ryou as if he would fall off a building if he let go. He buried his face into his chest and let out some more soft sniffles. He lightly shook his head. "It's fine niisan... You didn't know, I should have said something but I didn't. I forgive you... Really."

"SHOU!! SHOU WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Both Marufuji's jumped at that. One surprised and the other irritated. A low growl escaped the bluenette and he quickly wiped his eyes, getting any stray tears and snot wiped away. He cleaned his glasses and placed them back on his face and pulled away from his brother. Standing up, he looked around the area of the lighthouse. He found Judai running around near them. A face of disgust made itself present on his normally soft face. "WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU WANT JUDAI?! CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY?!"

Judai perked up at that and he bolted to where the other was. "Shou! I promise it wasn't what it looked like! I'm not that kind of person! Please just let me-"

Shou held up his hand, stopping the other in mid-sentence and making sure to keep some distance between them both. "I don't want to hear it Judai. They ALL say the same things. Just leave already. I don't NEED you to lie to me even more. I'm hurt already. Just go away."

The brunette let out a whimper, his expression and spirits clearly crushed. "Shou please... Don't be like this." He tried to reach for the other but the other recoiled and took a step back. "Don't you  ** dare  ** touch me. I don't want you to touch me after you made out with Johan. Go with your fucking whore boyfriend. I'm clearly just some side hoe to you."

The bluenette looked back at his brother. "Come on niisan. Let's go back to the dorms and get away from this jackass and his  **_ infidelity _ ** ."

Judai winced at the harsh words. Tears boiled his copper-brown eyes. He didn't mean to get tangled up in all of this. He doesn't even like Johan. He didn't think by trying to push Johan away, he would push his boyfriend away instead. "Shou..." He snuck to his knees and let out a few soft cries. "I'm s-sorry. J-Johan kissed me first. I tried to push him away but he wouldn't stop." He didn't want to admit it but he was in a sense seduced by the Scandinavian male. He was feeling low and was on his way to go visit Shou to see if he could cure his sad mood. Only for all of this chaos to follow and shatter his plans. He fell onto his elbows, his face hanging low as he looked at the sand beneath him. "P-Please..."

Shou gazed at the brunette in such a pathetic position. His heart was aching and begging for him to forgive Judai. He didn't do anything on purpose. He was lured into this venomous trap. But the other half of his brain was hissing at him to turn him away. That this was all just another trick. Something he was supposed to fall for so he could be used. He didn't want to be used or seen as weak. His stern and furious expression faltered here and there before he looked away. "Please get out of my sights." He said in a low, silent tone. It sounded emotionless. 

Empty. 

Cold.

Turning around, he began to walk back to the Obelisk Blue dorms, helping his brother as he did. He didn't even spare him a second glance. Nothing. He didn't even seem to hesitate with the decision. This made Judai's heart shatter. This was DEFINITELY not how he wanted to spend the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol two chapters in a night? Amazing. I wrote/started this in maybe November but never got into the right mood to continue. I managed to get into it tonight and decided to finish it. It's kinda short but eh. Have.


	30. Girlfriend in Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syrus and Jaden cuddling and being idiot gf's. Basically gay girls being adorable and dumb together. 
> 
> I listened to "We Fell In Love In October" by Girl In Red while writing this. We needed some female aniki (aneki in this case) shipping uwu

Syrus gave a content sigh as she cuddled against her girlfriend's side. The energetic brunette gave a small chuckle at that and lightly combed her fingers through the other's wild blue hair. Syrus was wearing an oversized red hoodie with dark navy blue jeans that were cuffed at the ends since she was so small. Jaden leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the petite female's forehead. "Ya know I love you, right babe?"

The bluenette lightly blushed at that. She gave a low, adorable pout in response to that. "Don't call me things like that Jaden." She muttered under her breath as she lightly hit the other's shoulder with her tiny fists but nonetheless accepted the gesture. With a free hand, the taller female tenderly stroked the other's cheek with her thumb. "I love it when you are aggressive like that my little kitten. It's cute." Copper brown eyes watched as silver-gray eyes quickly find themselves darting around to look at anything but her. "You know you are going to have to take my hoodie off soon right? I need to wash it."

A loud whine came from the petite one of the two. She gave an angry frown. "Why? I don't wanna take it off." Jaden gave a hum. "Syrus, first of all, it's my hoodie. Second of all, you have been wearing it for nearly two weeks now, it needs a good wash. Third of all, you have your own hoodies and clothes. Go wear those instead of stealing my side of the closet." Syrus looked away and gave a huff. "But I like stealing your clothes... They smell like you..." Jaden playfully rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. "You know it's probably just my sweat right? You know I like working out with boys."

Syrus put his small pointer fingers together and quietly responded, clearly embarrassed with her statement. "I find the smell of your sweat very intoxicating and attractive okay?" It was Jaden's turn to become cherry red. The other wasn't really blunt with their needs and desires and often kept to themselves. If someone wanted something from her, they would have to fight tooth and nail with her difficult nature for her to even spill one ounce of information. Something that was often shown when she and Hassleberry get into fights. This, however... Was a new development.

Maybe she was finally growing out of another shy road block.

Jaden scratched her own cheek with her pointer finger as she gave a shy expression. "I didn't think you would find that attractive." Her expression then changed into a bright one. "I should probably start sweating like a pig then more often but don't you go complaining that I smell and need a shower cause obviously you are into that."

Syrus crossed her arms over her rather flat chest and looked away, giving another huff. "Better show or I won't share the bed with you anymore. I don't need you to start being another Hassleberry. Like seriously, has that man ever had of a fucking shower? It's disgusting. I don't know how girls are interested in him." The brunette shrugged. "He is a pretty chill dude. In my opinion, I don't even notice what he smells like when we work out. I just don't pay attention. Anyways, I don't know. I'm a lesbian, can't really relate to that. Though I have to say... If he were a female, I'd definitely tap that so hard."

The bluenette let out a loud, offended gasp as she turned around and looked at her girlfriend. "What?! Excuse me?!" Jaden waved her hands around in surrender. "I'm joking! I'm joking!" A low growl came from the vicious gremlin of a bisexual. "You better or I'll choke you."

"Choke me with your thighs kitten~" She purred, winking at the bluenette. Syrus turned dark red and hid her face in her hands, let out loud squeals. She once more smacked the other for such an idiotic comment. "I'm going to pretend that you are the oblivious lesbian I once knew before I corrupted you to a degree."

Jaden let out a short string of laughter. "I thought you were those quiet, innocent girls when I first met you but boy was I wrong. You are such a horny little thing, it's unbelievable. How do you fit all that horny inside your tiny little body? Even I don't have that much horny in my system. Maybe like once or twice a year but you are like that all the time. Little pervert, don't think I don't notice you staring at me when I'm changing. And before you ask, yes, I see when you stare at my boobs. You aren't the slickest person I know."

The bisexual was dying on utter embarrassment beside her. "I hate you sometimes." Jaden pulled the other close and attacked her cheek with kisses. "I love you too." She nuzzled against her before giggling softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why female Judai gives me intense white button up shirt with the first three buttons popped off, blank suspenders, and black pants type of lesbian vibes. Syrus is just a dumb bisexual that leans more towards GIRLS. It's just facts. Fucking s i m p lmao. You know Syrus just wants to be stepped on by her gf uwu. Anyways, never forget that Syrus is canonically the only character in GX to have gotten sat on by two girls and kissed by DMG. So yeah uwu, he probably got more actions that people who hate him. That's on p e r i o t.


End file.
